


Potion for the Win

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: It's time to use potions to get the girls' crushes~! But hm... sometimes it didn't go really well.
Relationships: Aisha Landar/Chung Seiker, Aisha Landar/Raven Cronwell, Anna "Rose" Testarossa/Edward "Add" Grenore, Elesis/Chung Seiker, Elesis/Elsword (Elsword), Elsword/Eve (Elsword), Elsword/Rena Erindel, Nisha Labyrinth/Raven Cronwell, Raven Cronwell/Ara Haan, Raven Cronwell/Eve, Rena Erindel/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Genderbent

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic so the writing style will change later on chapter 23  
> And I put a bunch of ships for fun most of them aren't even romance

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Night Watcher

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Nemesis

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Asura

Elesis – Grand Master

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

Rose – Freyja

* * *

"Hey, hey! I have something to talk about!"

"What is it?"

In the girls' bedroom, the girls are making a circle to discuss something before they sleep.

Rena, who starts the conversation, begins talking. "What do you think about the boys in our group?"

"They're idiots," Eve answers quickly.

"I'm not saying I agree, but not all of them," Ara comments.

"I'm sure all of you have a crush on someone," Rena smiles.

Everyone turns to silence. "I guess I'm right!" she giggles.

Elesis sighs. "Go to the point already."

"Apparently I have this potion here," Rena says as she shows a purple potion. "We can gender bend everyone for a day!"

Rose raises her one eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"

"Well, for fun? Maybe we can be a hero or something to protect girls from danger," Rena laughs.

"So basically you want to show them how reliable we are?" Lu asks.

Rena nods. "What do you think?"

Aisha gives a thumbs-up. "What are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

* * *

The next day...

"It's weird having a guy's body," Aisha comments.

"I feel lighter," Rena smiles happily.

"Let's go downstairs. The "boys" might need our help," Elesis says as he exits the room.

* * *

"Wait, wait! This is a disaster!" Chung panics.

"I can't help it, Chung!" Elsword shouts as her face turns bright red.

"G-Guys?"

All the "boys" turn to the "girls"

"We need some help," Ciel says calmly.

Elesis tilts his head. "Elsword? Why are you blushing?"

"What do you expect? We don't have girls' mind and suddenly we woke up to find breasts on our body," Elsword answers.

"I agree with that," Raven replies, also with a red face.

"We could help you with some things!" Rena shouts cheerfully.

Ara decides to make his first move. "I can help you with some things, Raven!" he shouts as he puts his arm on Raven's shoulder.

"Fufufu! You're so helpless without me, Ciel!" Lu laughs. "I will help you!"

"What can you do, little boy?" Ciel smirks.

"Shut up!"

Aisha takes a deep breath and sighs. "Chung, need some help?"

"Forget about help," Elsword says as she eats cookies from the jar. "Suddenly I feel like I can eat everything. I wonder why..."

"Looks like you have girls' mind now," Elesis chuckles.

Elsword eyes' widen. "So that's why you're all gain weight in a speed of light!"

"Now, now," Rena grabs Elsword's hand. "I know that you don't care about your appearance, but we need to fix some things."

"But, but! Renaaa!"

Eve, Elesis and Rose are still standing in their place. "I should've made my move faster," Elesis sighs. "I don't have the courage to do it."

"Why do you love your own brother anyway?" Rose sighs.

Elesis' face turns red. "H-How did you know?"

"It's a bit obvious, if you ask me," Rose smirks.

"Someone who loves their own sibling sounds illogical," Eve comments.

"Q-Quiet!" Elesis' face turns redder.

"And I can't believe the Queen of Nasod is falling in love," Rose cackles.

Eve turns his face away. "You're talking nonsense."

Rose rolls his eyes. "Maybe you should take Raven for a walk after this."

Eve narrows her eyes. "Then who do you like?"

"Me?" Rose smiles. "The forgotten one!"

* * *

Rose walks to Add's lab. "Yo, Add!"

Add keeps silent. She's just analyzing data from her Nasod Dynamos.

"You're so quiet today. Usually you kick me out of the room," Rose sits beside Add. "What's wrong?"

Add crosses her arms, but says nothing.

Rose sighs. "Tell me mate."

"Rena's an idiot," Add says all of a sudden.

Rose lifts up his one eyebrow. "Why?"

Add narrows her eyes. "You don't know what's inside that potion? It's not a problem for the girls, but the boys get lots of problems."

Rose tilts his head. "For example?"

Add punches Rose's arm, which is not hurt at all. "We're getting a lot weaker and the demons are going to attack in 1 hour."

Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

Add looks away. "Tch."

"Can we do something?" Rose asks.

"If I had my magical power I could take care of it alone," Add crosses her arms.

"Can you do something? You don't have any experience in martial arts or something?"

"What do you expect? I was stuck in the library for 8 years!"

There's a moment of silence between them. Rose has nothing to say and Add unusually quiet today. _Usually Add will do anything to get me out of the room. Why doesn't he-I mean she-mind about it today?_

"Should I take care of the demons alone?" Rose winks.

Add looks away, but she doesn't say anything.

Rose hits Add's head softly. "What's wrong with you? You're unusually quiet today and I feel welcomed in this room for some reason."

Add's face turns slightly red.

"Hey, your face is red!" He pinches Add's cheek.

"Tch." She slaps Rose's hand.

"Come on, Add! I won't understand if you don't say anything!" Rose smirks.

Add's face turns redder. "It's..."

Rose moves his face closer to Add. "Tell me~"

"I-It's..."

"Tell me!"

Add slaps Rose with, surprisingly, a greater power from her last punch. "You'll be a great slave while I'm weak."

"Ouch," Rose rubs his cheek. "I didn't know you're easily embarrassed."

"Shut up."

He giggles. "So, we better make some strategy! Do you have any idea?"

"Abandon this place," Add crosses her arms, "We can't fight them."

"Well, you know, Elsword won't let you do that," Rose comments.

"Yes, I know. Why did I join this idiot team anyway?" she sighs. "I have an idea, but you better risk on your life on this."

He lifts his one eyebrow. "Why me?"

Add's cheeks turn red again. "It's not like I trust you or anything."

Rose laughs happily. "Why are you so cute?!"

Purple lightning comes out from Add's Nasod Dynamos. Her sclera turns black. "Shut up!"

Rose pats Add's head. "So you still edgy when you're angry."

She slaps Rose's hand. "Tch."

* * *

"Rena, I'm not a doll!"

"I can't help it! You're so beautiful!"

Meanwhile, the others are having fun on the girls' room. Rena is enjoying dressing Elsword up. Elsword narrows her eyes. "Admit it, you want a dressing game."

Rena giggles. "Not really."

"Don't lie!"

Suddenly, Elesis is looking at Rena with killing intent. "Rena, what did you do to my 'sister'?"

Elsword winks at Elesis and makes a heart using her fingers. "I'm your beloved cute doll, Elsword!"

Rena laughs as his tears come out. "I didn't expect that! I thought you didn't enjoy this!"

The beloved-cute-doll also laughs. "Nah. I enjoy everything~"

Elesis just stares at them as his jaw drops. _How can SHE enjoy this?!_

Elsword pokes Rena's cheek. "Your turn, Rena! Change your clothes and we can make some gossips around the town!"

Rena's face turns red as he thinks about the word 'gossip'. _It's my chance!_ "Alright! Wait here!" He quickly changes his clothes.

"No, Elsword. You can't do this!" Elesis shouts.

Elsword giggles. "What's wrong? I won't drag you into my problem, 'sis'!"

Elesis is just looking at her. _But I want you to drag me into everything…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Add! I thought you were joking about preparing my graveyard!"

"I'm not, and I already prepared your graveyard."

"What the hell?!"

Rose is running from a group of demons while shooting them to death at the same time. Add is just flying using her Nasod Dynamos, following Rose. "1273 more to go. Keep going."

"This is insane!" Rose turns his body around and shoots 5 demons in the head while he's still running away.

"We lured them out of town," Add informs. "Keep running, slave."

"How long?! 12 hours?!" Rose shouts.

On the screen from one of Add's Nasod Dynamos, it shows a bar.

_Progress: 92%_

_Estimated time: 00:20:32_

"20 minutes would be enough," she answers.

Rose shoots the demon who wants to attack Add. "Alright! 20 minutes!"

* * *

Everyone is walking around the town, like going on a date, except Eve and Elesis. They're just stalking their crush.

"It's not that hard being a girl, isn't it?" Ara smiles as he eats his meal.

Raven sighs. "No. I feel a lot weaker."

"That's an insult!" Ara protests.

"I'm telling the truth," Raven replies as she puts her spoon on the table. "Seriously, Eve, you can't keep following us from behind. What do you want?"

Eve startles. He shows himself up. "Well… I don't really know what to do."

 _So Eve has a crush on Raven as well?_ Ara crosses his arms. "You can play with Moby and Remy."

Eve narrows his eyes. "They're not toys."

Raven sighs. "Just join us."

Without realizing, Raven has ruined everything.

* * *

"I wonder how's everyone," Lu smiles.

"Care to explain what's the 'girls' plan?" Ciel asks, feeling curious.

Lu tells Ciel the girls' plan last night. "Oh, I see," Ciel nods. "So far we saw Aisha and Chung on the library—"

"Aisha is stupid. She can't make Chung impressed just by reading a book together," Lu crosses his arms.

"Well, Aisha will fail for sure," Ciel forces herself to laugh, "Next we saw Elsword and Rena followed by Elesis."

"Hm…" Lu puts his hand on his chin. "I think Elsword thinks all of this is just for fun. Even if Rena confessed, Elsword wouldn't take it seriously. 'He' doesn't even realize that Elesis is falling in love with 'her' own 'brother'."

"I know right? They should've just given up," Ciel facepalms. "Last, we saw Raven, Ara, and Eve walking around together."

"That's a total fail," Lu laughs happily. "Come to think of it, where are Rose and Add?"

* * *

"Keep going, slave. 30 seconds," Add informs.

"Maybe you can stop calling me slave and give me some encouragement!" Rose shouts.

"24 seconds."

"You better be helpful!"

Beep!

_Research complete._

_Commencing battle._

Familiar attacks are coming out from Add's Nasod Dynamos. Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "What did you do?! That's cool!"

"Ugh." Add feels weaker. "I'm forcing my magical power to be used as an attack."

"Are you crazy?! I can't protect you and kill them at the same time!" Rose shouts in panic.

"I'm not dumb," Add smirks, "2 seconds."

Beep!

_Research complete._

_Restoring energy in 30 seconds._

"Well, you hear that. 30 more seconds and you can be the weak again," Add cackles.

"Hell no!" Rose smirks as he shoots the demons. "And what energy is it talking about?!"

"You'll see," Add grins.

"15 seconds."

"7 seconds."

"1 second."

Suddenly purple lightning appears around Add. Her sclera turns black. "Ahahahaha! This will be easy!" she shouts as purple aura appears around her.

Rose is familiar with this aura. He shoots the demons again, and this time he can kill more than 1 demon in 1 shot. "How did you get your magical power back?!"

"I restore yesterday's data. Easy," she answers as she gathers the demons and kills them from above.

In a few minutes, the demons are dead.

"Atta girl!" Rose compliments.

Add looks away as she blushes. "This is nothing."

Rose giggles. "Oh, come on! I know it wasn't easy!"

"Shut up."

* * *

At the end of the day (at midnight, to be exact), everyone is back to normal. Of course, the boys quickly hide themselves because they're still wearing girls' clothes.

Except Elsword.

"Huh. Surprisingly I'm a good crossdresser," Elsword feels proud of himself.

"Are you serious, Elsword?" Elesis still can't accept the fact.

"Hey, Rena! Tell me if you got a new dress. I want to go around the town to make some rumors!" Elsword shouts cheerfully.

Rena laughs awkwardly. "Okay then."

"But I'll change my clothes for now. I'm really tired for some reason," Elsword smiles. "Bye!"

Lu smirks. "How's it going, guys?"

Rena tilts her head. "I think I'm still on progress? I don't really know."

Elesis narrows her eyes. "No, Rena. I won't let you touch him after this."

"Oh, really? Fight me!" Rena smiles.

"I went nowhere," Aisha sighs.

"I won't lose, Eve!" Ara shouts.

Eve chuckles. "We'll see."

"So, in the end, nobody's success?" Lu crosses her arms.

Ciel pokes Lu. "I think Rose do."

* * *

"Too bad you're back as a guy," Rose laughs happily.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Add asks, still looking at the monitor.

"Honestly, yes," she giggles. She moves closer to Add. "You're not going to kick me out of the room? It's not like you at all!"

"No. I don't mind."

Rose startles. She's not expecting Add to say that kind of positive thing. "Are you possessed or something? Because we just fought more than one thousand demons."

"Or maybe you got possessed?" Add cackles.

"Oh my, I get it. You're serious," Rose blinks her eyes several times.

Add's cheeks turn slightly red. "I can't seem to get along with the others, but I don't mind being with you all day."

Rose's cheeks also turn slightly red. "Well, this is awkward."

There's a moment of silence between the two of them. Rose moves until her arm touches Add's arm. "I'll stay awake until you're tired."

"Personal space."

"Come on, mate! I just want you to not feel lonely!"

"Shut up."

The other girls (plus Ciel) are eavesdropping from the outside. "Demons?" Rena tilts her head.

Ara gasps. "So they were attacking us?"

"Alright! Don't give up, guys!" Rena smiles cheerfully. "If Rose can do it, we can do it."

"Good luck with that," Ciel jokes.


	2. Honesty

"Congrats, Rose!"

"Um... why all of a sudden?"

"I guess that genderbend potion was a success for you."

Rose blushes. The girls are making a circle again, but looking at Rose this time.

"Hey, hey! Tell me your secret!" Ara smiles.

"Well... to be honest..." Rose touches her pointy finger with her other pointy finger, "I teased him all day."

The girls' turn in silence.

Except Lu. She's laughing. "Seriously?!"

Rose gives a forced laugh. "Yeah. I'm not joking."

"Rena, do you have another potion?" Aisha asks.

Rena smirks. "Of course," she puts potions on the floor, "All of these are different potion, though."

She explains the potions one by one.

"Maybe we could use this!" Elesis chooses the blue potion.

"Alright! Good luck, everyone!" Rena smiles cheerfully as she opens the potion.

* * *

Blue potion: to makes everyone be honest with everything. No lies for today!

"Ara, I hate how you always trying to get Raven's attention by acting clumsy in front of him," Eve crosses her arms.

Ara rolls her eyes. "I'm not acting! I'm lucky to accidentally make trouble in front of him!"

"Ah, I see you're not lying. That's a relief," Eve smiles.

Elesis glares. "Listen to me, Rena. I won't let you have Elsword! You must get my permission first!"

Rena chuckles. "Easy. I'll just have to get Elsword. He'll ask for your permission."

"I won't allow it!" Elesis yells.

Rena laughs. "Hey, it's for your brother's sake. You won't allow him to be happy then?"

Rose sighs. "This is a bad idea."

"It's exciting, though!" Lu laughs happily. "Let's go downstairs and see how the boys are doing!"

Rose and Lu go downstairs. "I'm just being honest, Aisha. You're always trying to catch my attention. I hate it."

"B-But Chung! I did all of it because I like you!"

"I don't like you," Chung says as he walks away. Aisha runs to her room as she cries.

Lu looks at Chung walking away. "Ouch."

"This is a really bad idea," Rose gives a forced smile.

Ciel slowly approaches Lu. "Why are you so cute?!"

"My goodness you turned into a creep!" Lu kicks and punches Ciel until he's unconscious.

"Hey!" Elsword waves his hands. "Why are you two just standing there? Come here!"

They walk toward Elsword. "What is it?"

"Look!" he shows his doodle to them with sparkling eyes. "I've always wanted to draw this! What do you think?"

There are 2 horned stickmans with messy red background. Beside the 2 horned stickmans are effigies.

"You're bad at drawing," Lu comments.

Rose tilts her head. "I don't get it. What did you draw here?"

"Death!"

The two girls startle. "What?"

"I've always wanted to torture demons. Do they have the same thing inside their bodies like humans?" Elsword asks with innocent smile.

"You're also a creep," Lu backs away, "I'm going off. Bye!"

"Um… Rose?"

Rose looks at Elsword. "Yeah?"

He hides his face with his doodle. "Nothing. Forget it."

Rose decides to check on Add. "Add?"

Add pulls Rose's hand and locks the door. "What the heck, Add?!"

"Stay here," Add blushes. "I feel lonely."

Rose giggles. "Sure!"

* * *

"We have just to test which one Elsword chooses: you or me?" Rena smirks. "Let's go downstairs, Elesis!"

Elesis and Rena go downstairs.

Elsword approaches them. Elesis smiles. "Good morning, El—"

"Rena! Let's go somewhere! I want to crossdress!" Elsword shouts as he looks at Rena with sparkling eyes.

Rena gives a smile of victory. "Sure! You can use the dress we bought yesterday!"

"Yay!"

"Elsword, wait!" Elesis grabs Elsword's hand. "It's been 3 years. I have so much to tell you. Please stay with me!"

Her brother narrows his eyes at her. "Hey, you leave me alone for 3 years. You promised to come back, but you didn't."

Elesis feels like her heart is just stabbed. "I-I'm sorry—"

Rena winks. "See you later, Elesis~!"

"W-Wait!"

Rena stops. "What is it?"

Elesis is still looking at her brother. _Elsword, please change your mind and talk with me._

"Nevermind. Forget it."

Rena and Elsword walk away.

"Honesty hurts, right?" Chung smiles.

Elesis sits beside Chung. "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, who do you prefer? Ara or Eve?" Lu asks to Raven.

"Why all of a sudden?" Raven asks back.

"Just answer my question! I'm curious!" Lu yells.

"Eve," Raven answers without thinking any further. "In case my nasod arm brokes, she can fix it."

"Ouch," Lu giggles. "Okay. Have a nice day!" she walks away, approaches Eve and Ara. "You heard him. Try harder!"

Eve sighs. "I'm one step closer, though."

"I won't give up!" Ara shouts.

* * *

At the town...

"I think people like me more if I'm a girl!"

Rena laughs. "I like you both."

"Cool!" Elsword shouts cheerfully. He's wearing gothic dress and a pink haired wig. Surprisingly, no one notices that he's actually a boy.

"It's terrifying that you have childish voice," Rena comments.

Elsword just laughs. "I'm proud!"

"Let's take a break in that café. What do you say?"

"Let's go!"

They're taking a break at café. Rena is having coffee while Elsword is only having hot chocolate.

Rena looks at Elsword. _I think he wants to say something since this morning..._ "Hey, is there something you want to say?"

Elsword chuckles. "Can we move from this town? I want to kill more demons. Maybe I can torture them first!"

Rena startles. She expects anything, but not this.

"Killing is fun, you know? It's stress reliever," he continues.

The elf blinks her eyes several times. What the 'girl' in front of her said is totally unexpected. _Did the Dark El he consumed change him?_

"Rena?" Elsword looks at Rena. "Can we find a demon after this?"

"Well..." Rena stops for a moment. She's so surprised and can't think of anything to reply. _What should I say now?! Wait, he said something about stress reliever?_ "Why are you stressed in the first place?"

Elsword lowers his head. "I don't like being a leader."

Rena startles. She remembers the time when the two of them and Aisha met for the first time. They have the same goal, so they decided to make a group. Without discussion, Aisha and Rena chose Elsword because he's the only boy and have to be gentle.

"I can't even lead. I've been trying to at least making sure everyone is safe, but I don't even know there was demons' attack yesterday. Add and Rose were handling it alone while all of us were having fun. What kind of leader am I? Why not sis or Raven or someone else?" he asks as he grips his cup.

_Crack!_

_Crash!_

"Ah!" Elsword's eyes widen. "Luckily I already drank it!"

And now Rena has to pay for the cup because Elsword doesn't bring a single ED.

She's been thinking about this all day—about why Elsword likes to crossdress. He really enjoys himself. "Elsword, the reason you like to crossdress—"

"It's nice to be treated as a girl. Everyone likes you and the guys are willing to do anything to make the girls feel comfortable," he smiles.

 _Should we change leader?_ Rena thinks inside her head.

"Did you ask anyone else to take charge?" she asks.

Elsword nods. "I did. Nobody wants to be the leader."

"Maybe you should explain to them your problem."

"I did!"

There's a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

Rena sighs. "I could take charge. Let's discuss it with the others when we get home."

The 'girl' is looking at the broken cup. "Or maybe no leader at all?"

The elf doesn't expect that either. "Care to explain?"

"Nobody wants to be the leader, right? Why do we need one then?"

_Now that you think about it..._

Rena nods. "That might be better."

After paying the bill (and the cup), they're standing in front of the café without knowing where to go next.

"Rena?" Els looks at her. "Do you mind if we go outside the town for a while?"

Rena nods slightly. "Um... sure. What for?"

"I'm not joking about torturing demons!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house...

"Come on, Raven! Eat up!" Ara smiles.

Raven sighs. "What's with you guys?"

"We just want to see who's better at cooking," Eve answers.

Raven tastes the first cooking—which is Eve's. "L-Lady El is coming..."

He's now unconscious, thanks to Eve.

"Did you put poison in it?!"

"I'm not!"

"This potion is useless," Lu facepalms as she looks behind her.

"Hey, Chung! You're Els' best friend!" Elesis puts her arms on Chung's shoulder, "Tell me what he likes, please!"

Chung sighs. "What's with you girls all of a sudden?"

 _Hopefully THOSE TWO make some progress!_ Lu crosses her arms. All she wants now is Ciel coming back to his normal self.

"Hahaha! Come on, Rena! That was fun!"

"N-No! It's not fun at all!"

Lu opens the front door. Blood is everywhere on Elsword's dress (which is Rena's dress) and the smell is... metallic. Rena runs away from him and throws up somewhere else.

Lu gives a forced smile at Elsword. "You look like an obsessed psychopathic girl in animes, you know that?"

"I'm a great cosplayer then," Elsword gives an innocent smile.

"You're so creepy today," Lu laughs a little before she realizes something else from the smell. "Demon blood?!"

"Yeah, you're right!" the 'girl' claps.

Lu decides to accept everything and moves on.

* * *

Midnight, at the living room. The El Gang apologizes to each other because of their honesty-but-rude for the day. Especially Eve who almost killed Raven.

Elsword tells everything he told Rena at the café .

"No leader?" Aisha lifts up her one eyebrow.

"It's been around 2 years and I can't handle everything. I put everyone in danger," Elsword lowers his head, "I can't be a leader."

"Don't worry, Els! You're learning!" Elesis encourages.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Chung smiles.

"A lot of things happened at the same time. It's normal if you can't handle all of it," Eve comments.

Raven sighs. "If nobody wants to be the leader, then we don't need one."

"W-Wait!" Ara interrupts. "Then who's going to organize things?"

Add crosses his arms. "You're all idiots. Nobody listens to anyone in battle anyway. There's no point on having a leader."

"You're one of them, Add!" Rose hits Add's arm with her elbow.

"Shut up."

"That's good to hear!" Rena smiles cheerfully. "We don't need a leader then!"

Before everyone goes to their room, Elsword grabs Rena's hand. "Rena! I have something to show you!"

"Oh? What is it?"

They're going back to the living room.

Rose giggles. "Maybe you should give up, Elesis?"

Elesis narrows her eyes. "It's easy when you don't have a rival."

"Ha! Not really. It just happened that I'm cool," Rose smiles proudly.

* * *

"What do you think of this doodle?" Elsword shows his art.

Rena tilts her head. "What's this?"

"Death!"


	3. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for the idea: LucasTheCookie

Once again, the girls' are making a circle in their room.

"I'm not giving him to you, Rena!"

"Accept your loss, Elesis!"

Lu sighs. "Stop it, you two!"

"Hmph!" Rena and Elesis cross their arms.

 _What happened to Elsword today?_ They ask themselves.

"Hey, it's pretty easy for Elesis to take Elsword," Eve smiles.

"Of course!" Elesis shouts with full of confidence, even though she has no idea what Eve is talking about.

"Next potion!" Rena puts the remaining potions on the floor.

"What's this one do?" Rose asks as she takes the black potion. "I didn't really pay attention yesterday."

"T-That's..." Rena smiles wryly.

Aisha gives a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure, Rose. It's randomize—"

Lu takes the potion from Rose. "DO IT!"

"LU, NOOO!"

* * *

Body Swap Potion: Look, you're someone else now! Maybe it's time to make some shame for the body owner?

As always, Ciel wakes up early to prepare breakfast. No one can cook better than him.

Or her.

Ciel, who's inside Elesis' body, sighs. "I hate big breasts."

'Elesis' walks downstairs and prepares breakfast like nothing happened.

"Ha! It's nice to be tall!"

'Elesis' turns to the guy behind her. "Glad you enjoy using my body, Lu."

Lu, who's inside Ciel's body, laughs cheerfully. "Yeah!"

'Ciel' pushes 'Elesis' to the wall and places his right hand on the wall beside her head. "It's like the first day, but I can abuse you!" he smirks.

'Elesis' blushes and pushes 'Ciel' away. "I need to prepare breakfast, 'Ciel'."

"Alright! I'm going to get some girls with this body!" 'Ciel' shouts as he runs away.

"Lu, wait!" 'Elesis' shouts as she tries to catch 'Ciel', but failed. She sighs and smiles. "You sure are having fun. I don't mind then."

Chung rushes to the kitchen. "Who's inside Elsword now?!"

'Elesis' shrugs. "Who are you?"

"Add," 'Chung' answers. "The girls' love dangerous idea."

'Elesis' keeps cooking. "Care to explain?"

"Dark El is inside Elsword's body. He needs to consume it because of that Conwell thing. Luckily, Elsword is able to handle it, so he's not getting controlled. Whoever inside his body now might not be able to handle it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Ciel?"

'Elesis' eyes' widen. "Yes, and how do you know I'm Ciel?"

"Obvious," 'Chung' sighs. Who else wakes up in the morning to cook?

He checks the bullets on his guns. "I'll kill him if he turned into a demon—"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not!"

"We can just stop him!"

'Chung' rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Please tell me everyone can use THEIR weapon properly right now."

'Elesis' turns to silence.

"What's with this tense atmosphere?" Eve asks calmly.

'Chung' explains everything to her.

She nods. "We need to do something—I'll try to do something," she holds Moby and Remy on her hands, "I don't know how to control these."

'Chung' sighs. "I can't help you, but if you're Raven, just control it like you control your Nasod arm."

In a second, Moby and Remy are floating in the air. "So that's how," Raven, which is Eve's body, nods.

"I'm ready to shoot everything! Pew pew pew!" Rose shouts happily as she makes a gun gesture on her right hind.

'Chung' narrows his eyes. "Elsword! Someone's using your body now and they might not able to control the Dark El!"

Elsword, which is inside Rose's body, startles. "Don't worry! If Add was inside my body, everything will be fine! He's already insane anyway!"

'Chung' rolls his eyes. "I'm Add—"

'Rose' screams. "Panic! Panic!"

"What's with all this ruckus?" The boy suddenly comes, asking with monotone voice.

'Rose' smiles nervously. "Eve! It's nice to see you're doing... fine?"

Eve, who's inside Elsword's body, shakes her head. "This is not fine, Elsword. I didn't know you suffer this much."

'Rose' puts her arm around 'Elsword' 's neck. "Nah. You're exaggerating!"

'Elsword' grabs 'Rose' 's shoulder and stares at her. "Elsword, Nasods live using El Stone energy. I can tell that this is horrible."

'Rose' smiles. "You'll be fine. Trust me!"

'Eve' grabs 'Elsword' 's hand. "Come with me."

"W-Where to? And who are you?"

'Eve' and 'Elsword' walk away.

"Huh... it's been a while since I last spend time together with Eve," 'Rose' says as she eats some ingredients.

'Elesis' slaps 'Rose'. "Just sit there and wait for your food!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Raven shouts cheerfully.

"Go away, whoever inside Raven now. You're scaring me," 'Rose' backs away. "What's scarier than Dark El? Happy and cheerful Raven."

"Ah! Good to see you're fine, Elsword!" Raven pats 'Rose' 's head.

"Rena?" 'Rose' tilts her head. "I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Nope. You're right," Rena, who's inside Raven's body, nods.

"Guys?!"

Aisha runs to them. "Is everyone alright?!"

'Chung' crosses his arms. "Are you dumb? Of course everyone is not alright!"

Aisha laughs nervously. "Please take care of my body, Add!"

'Chung' points the gun to his neck. "If you're annoying me, I will kill you."

Chung, who's inside Aisha's body, gulps.

"But you're inside Chung's body now. Shouldn't you be dead if you kill his body?" 'Rose' asks.

"This is just a body. I think I can go back to my body if I killed him," 'Chung' shrugs, still pointing the gun at his neck as he smirks. "Wanna try?"

"Please no. I'm begging you," 'Aisha' begs.

"Oh my... I feel so weak," Add says as he approaches them.

"Do you have a problem with my body, dipsh-t?" 'Chung' narrows his eyes as he points his gun. "Maybe I should put you in sleep for a day."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Add lowers 'Chung' 's gun. "What the hell, Add? This is your body."

"Yeah, so? I can heal it at midnight," 'Chung' crosses his arms.

"I never know I can be this badass," 'Aisha' comments.

"You're a coward. That's why," 'Chung' just stabs 'Aisha' 's heart with words.

"So who the hell inside my body?"

"Me?" Add points himself. "Elesis!"

"Oh, sis!" 'Rose' hits 'Add' 's arm with her elbow. "We could make some rumors since Add and Rose are together lately!"

'Add' blushes. He'll gladly accept 'his brother' 's request.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care," 'Chung' sighs.

"Good morning!" 'Rena' greets. _Damn, this is heavy. I'm glad mine are not this big._ "I'm Aisha!"

"Thanks a lot for the introduction," 'Rose' smiles. "Where are Ara and Rose?"

"Ara is here!" Lu shouts cheerfully.

"Rose here," Ara informs.

* * *

_Time for some notes!_

_Name: Someone's body_

_Elsword: Rose_

_Aisha: Rena_

_Rena: Raven_

_Raven: Eve_

_Eve: Elsword_

_Chung: Aisha_

_Ara: Lu_

_Elesis: Add_

_Add: Chung_

_Lu: Ciel_

_Ciel: Elesis_

_Rose: Ara_

* * *

"What now? Eve and Raven already gone," Rose sighs.

Chung smirks. "I have some interesting news last night."

"What is it?" everyone asks.

"A group of demons are coming this way," he chuckles, "You know what I'm talking about."

Everyone is surprised with the news. "Do we have to fight with this body?!" Lu's eyes widen.

"You better find Ciel's body or you'll be completely useless," Chung cackles.

Elesis is finally done preparing the breakfast. "We're doomed," she laughs nervously.

"I'm a bit lucky, I guess. I know how to use magic—a little," Aisha plays with ice in her hand.

"I don't even know how to use a gun," Rose slams her head on the table.

"I-I can't use bow or sword!" Rena panics.

"Luckily I can use this," Raven smiles as he looks as his blade.

"This isn't fair! How to summon claw?" Lu panics.

"Eun, save me!" Ara shouts.

"I never say I can use a gun," Chung sighs.

"Hey, how does dynamo works?" Add tilts his head.

Elesis gives a forced laugh. "I'm fine with sword."

"By the way, who's inside Elsword's and Eve's body?" Ara asks.

"Raven is on Eve's body and Eve is on Elsword's body. Eve's current state won't help us in battle, so let them be," Chung explains. He takes a paper and a pen. "Tch. It would be easier to use my dynamo."

"I'm trying!" Add is still trying to control his dynamo.

* * *

On the other side, Elsword and Eve are sitting near a cliff to see the whole town from above.

_Hahaha! Queen of Nasods? What a joke!_

_She survived alone! What kind of queen who leave her people to death?_

_More like Queen of Junks!_

"Stop it!" Elsword shouts as he holds his head.

Eve grabs Elsword's shoulder. "Calm down."

"I'm not made to fight in the first place!" he sobs, "yet I force my system to fight. I'm... I'm useless!"

"Are you sure?" Eve stands up in front of Elsword.

_Look at yourself! You're so ugly!_

_Hahaha! Everyone can tell you're weak just by looking at you!_

_Just die already!_

Eve stares at Elsword. "Don't listen to the voices."

_How cute~ He wants to make you feel better!_

_He's pitying you!_

_Aw... Poor little Nasod! Hahaha!_

Eve keeps staring at Elsword. "Eve, listen to me. You're not weak. Look at you now. Do you remember when you're still fragile?"

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard.

Eve smiles proudly. "I'll show you how strong you are," she wipes his tears. "Follow me," she lifts Elsword up with her hands and flies toward the explosion.

"I never cried before. This is weird," he comments.

* * *

"Elesis, if you can use my dynamo this will be a piece of cake!"

"I'm trying, Add! I can't do it!"

"It's not even moving, you useless sh-t!"

Elesis kills the demons beside Add. "You can do it."

"Hey! You almost shot me!" Rena protests.

Rose laughs awkwardly. "I'm sorry!"

Lu panics. "Rose! That's not how you use spear!"

Ara rolls her eyes. "I don't have time to learn the proper technique!"

Eve comes along with Elsword. "Demon invasion?"

Rose starts panicking. "Eve, whatever you do, don't kill the demons!"

_Demons! Demons!_

_Kill! Kill!_

_Come on, kill the demons! We need more Dark Els!_

_Hahaha! Are you strong enough to kill a demon?!_

Eve smiles at Elsword as she summons Nasod Spears. "Watch yourself in action, Eve."

Surprisingly, Raven who's inside Eve's body can take everything under control. The Queen of Nasods beat them easily.

Elsword's eyes widen. "How can you control everything? You're not even a Nasod."

"I have Nasod Arm, remember?" Eve smiles. "I heard those voices, just like what you hear now."

_Don't trust him! He's lying!_

_Yeah! It's bullsh-t!_

_Liar!_

"I decide to not rely myself at the Nasod Arm. I don't hear any voices now," Eve continues.

Elsword smiles. "You're strong."

"You too. You just witnessed yourself," Eve puts her hands on her hips. "And I can't do everything at my best performance using this body. I'm sure you can do much better than that!"

Elsword chuckles. "Thanks a lot."

"Ahem."

Everyone is looking at them now.

"Sorry. I got carried away," Eve smirks as she lifts Elsword up with her hands. "Let's go!"

"R-Raven, wait!" Elsword shouts.

Ara pats Lu's back. "There, there, Ara."

"This isn't fair!" Lu cries.

"Please tell me we can live in peace now," Add sighs. He gets frustrated.

"Yes, for now," Chung walks away.

"Alright! I'm going to get more girls!" Ciel runs away cheerfully.

"Um... Ciel, your body," Raven points Ciel.

"No problem," Elesis smiles.

* * *

Midnight, in the living room, everyone is back to their body.

"Elsword, you broke my gun."

Elsword bows down to Rose. "I'm sorry!"

Eve is now having her peaceful life back. A day with evil voices is enough for her.

"I'm tired. I'm going to rest," Elesis sighs as she goes to the girls' room. A few minutes later, everyone goes to their room.

Except...

"Elsword," Eve calls.

Elsword takes milk from fridge and faces Eve. "Yeah?"

"It's not good to drink milk this late!"

"I'm sorry! I'm hungry and I can't cook!"

Eve sighs. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that," Eve lowers her head, "I'm sorry."

Elsword tilts his head. "Why?"

"If I knew about those voices in your head, I would take the leader role even if I didn't want to," Eve apologizes.

Elsword laughs. "No problem, Eve! I understand your condition. It must be hard for a queen to survive alone!"

Eve smiles as she takes instant noodles. "You're too nice, you know that?"

"Huh? Really?" Elsword smiles back. "I think my eyes are swollen. How long did you cry, Eve?"

Eve blushes. "It's coming out of itself."

Elsword laughs louder. "Don't worry! Sometimes someone needs to cry!"

"But I never see you cry," Eve replies as she stares at Elsword.

Elsword stares back. "What? You want me to cry right here right now?"

"Go on."

Elsword hugs Eve and—surprisingly—starts crying. She pats his head and hugs him back. "Don't burden everything by yourself, Elsword. Tell me if you need help."

"I miss my sister."

Eve tilts her head. "What do you mean? She's here."

_She sucks!_

_Elesis you loved is no longer exists!_

_She won't change!_

"I want my sister who loves me as a sibling," he muttered.

Eve smiles and pats his head again. "Give her some time, okay?"

She looks at the front to see someone important taking a peek on them. _Please, Elesis. You heard him. You need to change._

Elesis leans her back on the wall and lowers her head. _What kind of sister am I?!_

* * *

"Instant noodles are ready," Eve serves 2 bowls of noodles at the dining room.

"I think milk is healthier," Elsword laughs.


	4. Mindreading

"Hey, Eve! You have an explanation to do!" Ara frowns.

Eve rolls her eyes. "What do you want me to explain?"

"Are you into Raven or Elsword?"

Ara's question makes everyone turns their face to Eve. Rena narrows her eyes. _You're not taking him from me, Eve._

"Hm... I wonder?" Eve narrows her eyes at Rena and smiles.

"Come on, just pick one. It's not fair!" Ara yells.

"What do you mean by not fair? Are we even competing fairly?" Eve asks.

"You guys are difficult," Rose sighs.

"Why don't we use this potion?" Lu takes the purple potion.

"That might be good," Rena nods.

* * *

Mindreading Potion: Are you always wondering what other people is thinking? Well, not anymore!

Elesis wakes up. She walks downstairs to see Ciel preparing breakfast. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Ciel greets without even looking at her. _Hopefully I didn't do anything that harm her body yesterday._

 _Wow, he's actually kind to think like that_. Elesis is impressed.

 _Seriously. What do you girls want lately?_ Ciel sighs.

And there goes the silent conversation between Elesis and Ciel.

"Ciel!" Lu glomps at him. _Such a good servant for making breakfast everyday!_

 _She's so cute._ "Good morning," Ciel smiles.

 _Honestly this is a bad idea._ Elesis sighs.

Eve comes. "Normal people would go crazy in a minute if they read everyone's mind."

"Then don't read other people mind," Lu replies.

Elsword gets out from his room. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

He laughs happily. "This is so fun! I can hear voices and read the others' mind at the same time!"

"Voices?" Elesis tilts her head as she looks at Elsword.

_Hey, your sister sucks!_

_Hopefully Elesis will change._

_Can you even trust everyone in here?_

_If no one makes a progress today, I'll kick them one by one!_

_Why don't we collect Dark Els?_

_Maybe a little sugar would be better_

_Well that's TOO MANY VOICES at the same time._ Elesis pats her brother's head. "Just sleep if you got stressed."

Elsword smiles. "Okay!"

"I just read your mind. That sure is chaos," Eve comments.

"I know, right?!"

"Breakfast ready!" Ciel smiles.

Everyone is having breakfast with an awkward silence. After that...

Rose brings Add's breakfast to his lab. "Hey, Add!"

Add doesn't reply. He's still analyzing whatever he analyzes right now. _Is it fine to just say 'I love you'?_

Rose blushes. "Add, you know..."

Add looks at Rose. _Hey, it's fine. I love you too._

"Tch," Add looks away as his face turns red.

"Aw, come on! Don't be shy!" Rose teases.

Suddenly sparks appear around Add as his face turns redder. "Whoa, Add! You overheat?!"

He looks at her. "Rose, I love you."

Her face turns bright red. _I didn't expect you to say it!_

Add controls his Dynamo to touch Rose's cheeks. "Overheat too? I got cooling system."

The blonde girl moves closer to him and kisses his cheek. "Love you too, Add!"

* * *

Ciel sighs as he puts his hand on "I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Hey, this is nothing!" Elsword laughs happily.

Lu lies down on the sofa. "I agree with Ciel. One other inner voice to be heard is enough."

Elesis looks at her brother worriedly. "Are you really fine?"

Elsword faces her. "It's fine!"

_This is too much..._

Elesis narrows her eyes. She grabs Elsword's hand. "You're coming with me."

"What? Why? Where?"

 _Hey! That's not fair!_ Rena frowns.

"Let them go, Rena. They're sibling after all," Eve says.

"But!" Rena looks upset.

"I think Elsword is lying and Elesis finds out by luck," Raven says.

Rena looks at Raven. She's about to protest until she reads something from Raven's mind.

_The girls did these problems just because of love? Seriously?_

Eve wonders why Rena looks down all of a sudden. She looks at Raven and reads his mind.

_What if we go around the town? Maybe we can find someone thinking about their bank password and steal their money._

Eve turns to silence. Raven notices that she is staring at him. "What?"

"You have an evil idea," Eve sighs.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Chung are staring at each other.

_I was rude to her back then. Is it too late to apologize?_

_Maybe I should apologize for acting like a weak person in front of him. Is it too late?_

"Um..."

The two of them wait for each other to speak first.

They bow down. "I'm sorry—ouch!" And their head hits each other. They rub their head as they laugh together.

"You go first," Chung smiles.

"I'm sorry for annoying you," Aisha apologizes.

"I'm sorry for being rude back then," Chung also apologizes.

They're back in silence. Even the others can feel the awkward silence.

"So..." Chung begins talking. "You like reading, right? What genre do you like?"

"I may not look like it," Aisha smirks, "Thriller."

"Hey! I like that too!" Chung shouts with sparkling eyes.

Aisha's eyes widen. "Really?"

"You know that new movie?" Chung suddenly interested in everything.

Aisha tilts her head. "Eastern Future?"

"You know the author?" Chung asks again, "Ergonomic."

"Chung! Let's watch it now!"

"Let's go!"

Aisha and Chung quickly go outside.

"...That's an unexpected move," Lu blinks her eyes several times.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park...

Elesis can't stop facepalming at everything. "Elsword, get down from the tree. Now."

"But I love apple!" Elsword takes an apple from the tree and eats it. "Look! Even the worm loves it!"

"Throw that thing away!"

"Hey! If worm is on it, that means it's good!"

Elesis sighs. _It's been a while since we have fun like this, isn't it?_

"Yeah, it is!" Elsword smiles as he gives an apple to his sister.

_Haha! She can just die already!_

_Who cares about fun? Kill!_

_Kill! Kill!_

"Els, we need to talk."

"Then speak already. I'm listening," Elsword looks at her. _Is she going to talk about the promise? I forgot to apologize._

"It's not about that," Elesis shakes her head. "I overheard your conversation with Eve last night."

"Oh, about that," Elsword gets down from the tree, "Maybe I'm too selfish. I should accept you as you are now!"

_Even though I want her to go back to her old self._

Elesis shakes her head. "But I need to change. I mean, we're sibling."

"Hey, it's fair!" Elsword smiles. "I changed because of Dark El and you changed after a long time!"

Elesis scratches her head. _Yeah, he sure changed to become a weirder human being._

Elsword laughs happily. "No worries!"

The sibling is sitting near a pond until Elsword decides to move closer to it. "Fish! I love fish!"

"Is there even anything you hate?" Elesis sighs as she approaches him.

"Especially when it cooked by Ciel!" Elsword continues as his eyes sparkle.

His sister can't say anything.

"Oh yeah. Why did you bring me here?" Elsword finally asks.

"You're lying," Elesis narrows her eyes. "Those voices are bugging you."

"Oh, them?" Elsword smiles. "I can't do anything about it anyway."

"Reading the others' mind is a new burden for you, so I brought you here," she continues as she looks around them. They're the only people at the park. "It's quiet in here. Hopefully I don't think much so you won't have to read my mind."

_What's this feeling when I realize only the two of us here? We're siblings! I'm his older sister and I shouldn't feel this way!_

Elsword laughs. "You tried!"

Elesis' face turns red. "C-Come on..."

* * *

Lu is still lying on the sofa. "I'm starting to get worried. What is Rose doing in Add's lab every day?"

"Why don't you try to enter his lab?" Eve smiles. "You might find out something unbelievable."

Lu's face turns red. "You know, different mind, different meaning."

"Especially dirty mind," Ciel blushes after reading Lu's mind.

Ara's face turns red as well. "Lu! That's going too far!"

"Quiet!"

Raven sighs. He walks toward Add's lab and opens the door, making the others flinch.

"You call that green, woman?!" Add yells.

"Hey there!" Rose ignores him and greets Raven with a smile. She's holding a glass of blue liquid.

Add narrows his eyes at Raven. "What do you want?"

He accidentally reads Raven's mind. _Lu thinks you two are having sex every day. The others are having a wrong imagination now._

Rose shows her head from the door. "Hey, Lu! Have you done it with Ciel?"

Lu and Ciel blush.

Raven decides to break the 4th wall for the sake of the story. "Guys, change the topic. This is T rated."

"By the way, where's Rena?" Eve asks.

"She..." Ara looks around, "Maybe walking around the town."

* * *

"It's getting dark," Elesis says as she looks at the sky, "Should we go somewhere else?"

"I thought we're going to go home," Elsword tilts his head.

"We need a quiet place until midnight," she pats his head, "For your sake."

"I know a good place for stargazing!" he grabs her hand.

They go to place near a cliff. They can see both town and stars sparkling together. "Cool, right?"

 _This is like my best date—ah! What are you talking about, Elesis?! You're so wrong!_ Elesis slaps her cheeks with her hands softly.

_I don't think sis could change. Nah, that's fine!_

Elesis' eyes widen. She doesn't expect that mind from her brother.

"Hm?" Elsword turns his face to her. "What's wrong?"

She hugs him tightly. "I love you."

He smiles and hugs her back. "I love you too, in a different way!"

* * *

Midnight, at the living room.

"Finally! It's gone!" Lu shouts happily.

"Those two haven't got home yet," Rena starts to get worried.

"Someone makes a big progress, though," Lu turns her eyes at Aisha and Chung.

"Chung! I just checked the internet! Her new book is coming out!"

"Really? We should buy it!"

Eve smiles. "What are they doing at this hour? Maybe something unbelievable is happeni—"

"No, Eve. We're not going back to that topic," Raven sighs.

"We're home!"

Elsword and Elesis come home. "Where were you?" Rena asks.

"We were spending our time," Elesis smirks, "alone."

Rena protests many things to her.

"Now that they're home, I'm going to sleep," Aisha yawns, "Although I'm not sure I could sleep."

Chung smiles. "Don't worry! I don't think I can sleep too!"

Elesis lifts up her one eyebrow. "Since when they're that close?"

"This morning," Lu answers.

Everyone goes to their room.

"Hey, sis!"

"Don't shout, Elsword. Everybody is trying to sleep," Elesis says as she approaches him.

"I know a good way to make you couldn't sleep too!" Elsword ignores the lecture.

His sister tilts her head. "What? I can't read your mind anymore—"

Elsword kisses Elesis' cheek. "Bye!" he goes to boys' room, leaving her blushing and confused at the same time in the living room.


	5. Relationship

Ain – Arme Thaumaturgy

* * *

"Now what?"

Almost everyone already made a big progress with their crush. It's a little pointless to use the potion now.

"What about this potion?" Eve takes the green potion.

"Hey, hey! That's dangerous!" Rena takes the potion from Eve's hand.

"It IS dangerous," Aisha gulps. She has made a great progress with Chung and she doesn't want anything to ruin it.

"Come on, it's only for a day!" Rose opens the potion.

"ROSE!"

* * *

Relationship Potion: Weaken, stronger, create, or destroy a bond. Get ready for ruined relationship for a day!

"You're finally home! I was waiting for you since you left!"

"Elsword, I was gone only for a couple days! What's gotten into you?!"

"I hate you since we met."

"What?! Not you too, Half-Nasod!"

Eve wakes up because of the commotion. Something is going really bad this morning.

She sees Elesis wakes up. "My god! What's with the boys?" Elesis asks.

Eve ignores Elesis' question and goes downstairs. Elesis follows her.

They see turquoise haired guy being hugged tightly by Elsword. Raven is leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arms.

"Hey! I need an explanation!" the turquoise haired guy shouts.

Elesis rolls her eyes. "What do you want with my brother, Ain? F-ck off!"

Elsword glares at her. "I hate you, you know? I prefer Ain as my older sibling."

His sister stomps her foot on the floor. "You should respect your sister once, useless brother! I was trying to protect you!"

Her brother smirks. "Protect? Don't make me laugh!"

Eve approaches the guy called Ain while the siblings are arguing. "Lately we, the girls, use a potion to get our crush. You just have to accept this and move on."

Ain sighs. "You can't just say 'you just have to accept this and move on'!"

"Eve is here too!" Elsword breaks the hug and pulls Eve to move closer to Ain. "Yay! People that I care are here!"

Ain is still confused, but Eve signals him to get along with it, even though he starts questioning since when he and that Nasod are this close. No, not the "literally close" one.

Elsword looks at them and smiles. "Now kiss!"

"What?!"

Ara and Rose walks downstairs. "Hey, Ain! You're finally home!" Ara waves her hands.

Rose giggles. She walks toward them and grabs Ain's hand. "Alright! I'll take what's mine!"

Ain wants to ask MANY questions about everything, but once again, Eve gives him the same signal.

Everyone is only looking at Ain being dragged by Rose. "Does that mean her bond with Add is destroyed today? That's kinda sad," Elesis comments with a frown.

Ara leans on the wall beside Raven. "I think it'll be a chaos today."

"It's already a chaos!" Elesis hits Elsword's head, "Why do I have to meet this sh-t in the morning?!"

Elsword hits Elesis' hand. "Are you picking a fight?!"

The sister smirks. "What? You can't hit my head, can you?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Eve sighs. "Anyway—"  
Raven faces Ara as he puts his hand on the wall beside her head. Her face turns bright red. "R-R-Raven?!"

"Why are you flustered?" Raven smiles.

"Not in front of the others, Raven," Ara smiles back.

Aisha comes downstairs and Chung comes out of his room at the same time. Aisha is wearing a dress and Chung isn't using his armor, which is unusual for both of them. "We should go on a date!" Aisha hugs Chung's arm.

"You don't have to tell me!" Chung grins. They quickly go outside.

"What a coincidence," Eve comments.

Elesis rolls her eyes. "I'm going out!"

Lu finally comes downstairs after all the noises. "I can't sleep!"

"It's already morning, you lazy demon," Eve crosses her arms.

"What's your problem?!" Lu glares at her.

"Usually you're with Ciel," Elsword cuts the fight.

"I can't find him anywhere! Stupid servant!" Lu yells, "Where's Rena anyway?!"

"They're going together this early morning," Elsword answers, "That's why we don't have breakfast."

Lu sighs. "I'm going to check on Add," she enters Add's lab.

_Crash!_

"GET OUT!"

"ADD, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"Please?" Elsword and Eve repeat simultaneously.

"She rarely says 'please'," Elsword comments, "By the way, what should we do? We're not going to watch these two the entire day, right?"

Elsword points Raven and Ara. They're still in their place.

"Everybody's on a date. What if—"

"What's date?" Elsword tilts his head.

"It's—"

"Hey! Can I borrow your dress?!"

* * *

"Wow! Your dress fits!" Elsword smiles cheerfully as they walk around the town. Many boys (even girls) recognize Elsword and give him so many things.

They stop at the arcade. "Surprisingly, everyone loves you," Eve comments. She knows why he loves crossdressing now.

"Yeah. I was surprised," Elsword replies, "it happened 4 days ago."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Eve looks at him, "Why don't you be yourself?"

"People are afraid of me," he answers with a smile, "I don't want to scare them!"

Eve sighs. "Hey, you remember when we first met?"

* * *

_The first time they meet was in Altera. Elsword was slapped by Eve (and this is why they remember how they meet)._

_On their spare time, they would walk around the town. Elsword used to spend his time with Eve because she was new in El Gang. Eve was always wearing a cap when they went out._

_"Why are you always wearing a cap? You like it?" Elsword asked._

_Eve shook her head. "People will start thinking a wrong thing about Nasod."_

_Elsword decided to do something that will make Eve mad: he took her cap._

_"Elsword, I don't want to go out!" Eve protested._

_He just tilted his head. "But why?"_

_"Look around!"_

_Elsword looked around like Eve told him. Everyone was looking at her and whispering._

_"They're looking at me like I'm some kind of demon or something," she muttered._

_"That's what they thought. Are you bothered by it?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Hey, they're afraid of me because I consumed Dark El!" Elsword smiled happily. "Just be yourself and have fun!"_

* * *

"You told me that," Eve says to Elsword.

"Hm... you're right... ah!" Elsword's eyes widen, "Thanks for reminding me! Wait here!"

"Wha—Where are you going?!" Eve shouts.

* * *

After begging Rose for thousands of times, finally Ain can go around the town. Including Rose, of course.

"Why do you care about Elsword that much?" Rose asks as she hugs his arm, "You're not gay, aren't you?"

"Shut up, woman," Ain hisses. He's annoyed with everything right now.

"I like when you're mad. You're so cute!" Rose pinches Ain's cheek.

 _Okay, Ain. You need to calm down. YOU JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THIS AND MVOE ON right now! They're Elsword's friends and you can't harm them!_ Ain sighs as he keeps walking.

They find Rena and Ciel. "Hey, Ain!" Rena smiles at him.

"For some reason I hate you," Ciel crosses his arms.

Ain pretends to not hear everything about love and hate today.

Rose giggles. "What a coincidence. For some reason I hate you too, Ciel."

Ciel narrows his eyes. "I didn't say it, but yes."

Rena sighs. "We're sorry, Ain. Today will be a total mess and confusion for you—wait, where's he?"

Rose looks around, but then she laughs. "Poor baby. He just came back and we dragged him to all this."

"I know," Rena puts her arm on Rose's shoulder, "He came at the wrong time!"

Rena and Rose laugh together.

* * *

Ain is finally able to escape from Rose's overly-attached-girlfriend-mode-for-a-day and search for Elsword. He's wondering why people are looking at something and whispering until he finds out why.

"Eve! I'm back!"

Eve's eyes widen in surprise. "I thought you're going to think about it for days."

"Hey, isn't that Elsword?"

"You mean the guy from El Gang that consumed Dark El?"

"And she's Eve. I heard she's the only Nasod left!"

"She abandoned her race and saved herself?!"

"I can't trust the future to them!"

Elsword is back to his normal self. "It's been a while since we draw attention!"

Eve smiles. "Yes, it is."

Ain is just looking at them walking together. _Good thing Elsword's safe._

But Ain doesn't realize that he's not safe.

"Ain!" Elsword jumps and hugs Ain. "Yay! You're here!"

"I'm just here to check on you. Now let me go," Ain breaks the hug.

"Let him go, Elsword," Eve grabs Elsword's hand, "He just came back this morning. He must be tired."

"Okay then. See you later!" Elsword waves his hand.

 _Thanks a lot, Ms. Queen._ Ain goes home.

"I wanna play some games!" Elsword shouts happily as he enters the arcade.

"Elsword, wait! You don't hit the machine to play!"

* * *

At midnight, the relationships are going back to normal. Everything is so awkward.

"Hm... I wonder why I'm attracted to you," Rose narrows her eyes at Ain. She's still hugging his arm.

"Go away, Freyja," Ain sighs.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel! I didn't mean to ruin your bond with Lu!" Rena apologizes.

Ciel crosses his arms. "Then stop using the potion."

"Hey, do you mind if we spar again?" Ara asks Raven.

"Sure. Why not?" he replies.

Looks like some relationships are getting stronger for real.

_Crash!_

"GET. OUT. OF. HERE!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Lu exits Add's lab immediately, "I was able to calm him down. I swear!"

And looks like some relationships are getting weaker for real.

"Oh! My turn then!" Rose runs to the lab.

"They missed each other," Lu giggles, "Youth."

"Elsword, you're the leader. I have to ask everything about this problem," Ain demands an explanation.

"Oh, about that," Elsword gives a forced smile, "We decided to have no leader at all!"

Ain turns to silence.

Eve begins to speak, "You—"

"You just have to accept this and move on," he continues, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Everyone is going back to their room, except...

"Eve! We should hang out again!"

"Don't shout, Elsword. Everyone is trying to sleep."

Elsword and Eve are eating instant noodles. "I had a lot of fun today!" Elsword doesn't seem to hear Eve's words.

"No more crossdressing? What about Rena?" Eve asks. _This is my chance, but I want to know what he thinks about Rena._

"Well, I only hang out with Rena because of the crossdressing," Elsword replies, "but I don't really have much fun."

Eve nods. "Alright. We can hang out tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Elsword, don't shout."


	6. Emotion Switch

"No more chaos!" Elesis shouts as she lies down on the bed.

"My relationship with Add was completely destroyed. It sure is chaos," Rose giggles.

"How could you still happy about it?" Lu facepalms, "I have to admit, but Add's kinda cute if you tease him often."

"I know right?"

"So..." Aisha looks at the rest of the potions, "more?"

"Sure!" Rose takes the white potion.

Rena's eyes widen. "ROSE, DON'T!"

* * *

Emotion Switch: Prepare for an awkward sudden attention or even confession from someone else!

"That dumb Rose! She loves making things even worse!" Ara shouts in frustration.

Ain comes out from boys' room. "It's Ara!" he waves his hands, "Hi!"

Ara lifts up her one eyebrow. "Hi. It's... been a while since I last see you smile, Ain."

"How should I put this?" Ain crosses his arms and looks at the other side, "I feel happy for some reason."

Ara giggles. "Good for you."

Eve and Elesis go downstairs. "No breakfast?" Eve crosses her arms. "That dumb Ciel! Where is he?!"

Ara laughs. "Chill, Eve. We can buy food later."

"Eve! Let's play!" Ain shouts happily.

"What the hell, Ain?! Your sudden happiness is terrifying!" Eve shouts back.

"I want to read books for some reason. Maybe Aisha could accompany me," Elesis says.

Someone comes to their home. "Oh, you guys woke up early for some reason," Elsword says as he brings groceries, "We're out of ingredients, so please wait for the breakfast."

Raven comes out of the room. He stares at Elsword. "Since when you start cooking?"

Elsword forces himself to laugh. "I don't know? I just feel like I have to cook."

"I remember the last wasted food that you cooked," Raven sighs as he follows Elsword to the kitchen, "I'll help you with cooking."

Rena goes downstairs and Ciel comes out of his room. Rena stares at the girls. "So you girls have that many potions? Are you crazy?"

Ara laughs nervously. "But it's your potion, Rena."

"This emotion switch is kinda controlling someone's body," Rena puts her hands on her hips, "IF you can control it. I can control my Nasod arm, so this is easy."

Ciel startles. "You're scaring me, Rena—and you don't have Nasod arm. Anyway, does somebody have a book or novel? I want to read."

Ara shivers. "Rena, please don't scare us."

Aisha goes downstairs. "My goodness! I'm so confused with all this!" she looks at Elsword, "and since when you cook?"

Chung comes out from his room. "I-Is everyone okay?!"

"Not really," Ara gives a forced laugh.

Lu goes downstairs. "As I expected, this is not a good idea."

Ara counts something with her fingers. "Where are Rose and Add?"

Rena giggles.

"Why are you giggling?" Ain asks.

Rena smirks. "You'll see. Something funny will happen."

Rose goes downstairs. "Good morning, Rose!" Ain greets.

She ignores him and knocks the door to Add's lab.

Add opens the door. "So you want to stay with me? That's some cute side of you!" he pats Rose's head.

Rose slaps Add's hand. "Shut up."

Lu blinks her eyes several times. "They have each other emotions?"

Rena nods. "Hey, I know all of you since I can control Rena's body at the moment."

Ara shivers. "Seriously, Rena, you're scaring us."

"Why so?" Rena smirks, "This is YOUR potion, 'Rena'."

Elesis sighs. "I don't even know anymore."

* * *

"Are you wondering how I control Rena's body?" Rena smirks at you, "Talking with reader is pretty easy since I broke the 4th wall on the Mindreading chapter. Anyway, I'm here to share a reminder."

_Name – Someone's emotion_

_Elsword – Ciel_

_Aisha – Elesis_

_Rena – Raven_

_Raven – Ain_

_Eve – Lu_

_Chung – Ara_

_Ara – Rena_

_Elesis – Chung_

_Add – Rose_

_Lu – Eve_

_Ciel – Aisha_

_Rose – Add_

_Ain – Elsword_

"Good luck remembering all that," Rena giggles.

* * *

For some reason, Elesis and Ciel are spending their time together in the living room by reading a book.

Elsword looks at Lu. "What do you want to do now?"

"Elsword, do you mind if we hang out today?" Lu asks out of the blue, "Even though this is so... sudden."

Elsword smiles. "Of course, Lu. We can get some sweets."

Lu scratches her head. "I don't feel like eating sweets today. Let's just go to a café."

Elsword and Lu go outside.

Raven is following them. "R-Raven? Where are you going?" Chung asks.

"I just want to make sure he's fine with Eve," Raven answers before he goes outside.

"Everyone has their own things to do!" Ain looks around, "Ms. Fox! Wizard! Mr. Guardian! Let's play!"

"What?!" Ara's eyes widen in surprise, "Your sudden emotion switch is a bit scary, but okay, let's play!"

Aisha nods. "Sure!"

"Sadly, Mr. Guardian has a plan with me," Rena says, making Chung surprised.

Ain grabs Ara's and Aisha's hand. "Come with me!"

Chung forces himself to laugh. "Rena, I don't remember making a plan with—"

"Because we're not, 'Ara'," Rena giggles.

Chung shivers. "Rena, please stop it. You're scary today."

Rena smiles. "Alright. Why don't we go out as well? Everybody is leaving."

Chung nods slightly. "Okay..."

* * *

Rena and Chung are walking around the town. Rena greets some people that they meet in the street.

"You're loved by people," Chung comments.

 _No wonder. Nobody in El Gang hates Rena._ "Of course," Rena smiles proudly.

They stop at a park and sit on a bench. "I think it's going to rain," Chung says as he looks at the sky.

"You think so?" Rena also looks at the sky, "We can run into the café near this park if it rains. No worries!"

There's a moment of silence between them.

"Hey, Chung," Rena faces him, "Tell me about your crush."

Chung's face turns red. "C-Crush?"

"The girls have been using potions to get their crush lately. Do you have one?"

Chung forces himself to smile. "This... will be awkward. For some reason I like a guy—I'm not gay, okay? Don't tell anyone!"

 _Glad to hear that. I'll be the one running away if 'he' said 'he' like a girl._ Rena giggles. "I won't."

Chung blushes. "Raven."

Rena's face turns red. "W-What's wrong?" he asks.

"No. Nothing."

"I don't have enough courage to tell him, though," Chung sighs, "He's so cool. I mean, he's calm and he usually makes the right decision for us when we're not in battle. I think his past makes him turn violent when we fight the enemies, but that's what I like about him."

 _It's embarrassing when someone is talking about you in front of you and they don't realize it._ Rena keeps silence and listens to all he says.

"Sometimes we only care about our current situation, but he hardly tells about himself. What if we miss something like how Elsword was stressful when we forced him to be the leader?"

"What if he doesn't like you?" Rena asks.

"No problem," Chung smiles, "Nobody says I can't confess to someone who doesn't like me back. That means I have the right to confess, right?"

A glimpse of smile can be seen in Rena's face as she stands up. "It starts raining. Let's go!"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

They go to the nearest café.

"Rena! Chung!"

They face toward the voice. Elsword and Lu are sitting on their seats.

"What were you guys doing?" Lu asks.

"We walked around and stopped at the park," Chung answers.

"Your face is red, Rena. Are you sick?" Elsword tilts his head.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," Rena replies, making the others want to ask something, but they didn't.

* * *

Midnight, everyone is back to normal.

 _It's weird. That was the first time I had fun with the others._ Ain is looking at the ceiling.

"Today sure was weird, wasn't it?" Elesis gives a forced laugh.

"I agree," Ciel nods, "I never thought reading something beside recipe is somewhat enjoyable."

"That's weird," Rena crosses her arms, "I don't remember anything about today."

"I told you," Raven smirks, "Controlling my emotion is also controlling this Nasod arm, so controlling your body is a piece of cake."

Everyone turns to silence until Chung breaks the silence by screaming. "I thought you were joking!"

Raven's face turns red as he avoids eye contact. "I'm not."

"W-What's wrong?" Aisha asks.

"A-Ara, I'm sorry!" Chung bows down to Ara.

"Eeeh?!" Ara startles, "W-Why?!"

"I told him."

Everyone turns to silence again until Ara shrieks as her face turns red as well.

She grabs Chung's shoulders. "A-Are you sure it was my emotions?!"

"I-I'm sure because I never had a feeling of missing your brother!" Chung grabs Ara's shoulders as well, "and Eun because she's not in my body!"

Ara's face turns redder as she hides it with her hands. She still needs some time to calm herself down.

"Spread the love!" Elsword smiles.

"Anyway, where are Rose and Add?" Elesis asks to change the topic.

"They're still in the lab," Lu points the lab, "Probably having a reaaally good time!"

Some of them decide to eavesdrop.

"So you dare to tease me, huh? Where did that courage go?"

"I don't care. Shut up."

"Yeah, like usual," Lu stops eavesdropping, followed by the others.

* * *

They decide to go to bed because of today's confusing event.

"I-I can't sleep! Come on, Ara!" Ara slaps her cheeks with her hands, "Let's just pretend that never happened and move on!"

"I can hear you clearly—"

"R-Raven!" Ara startles. She accidentally hits the table and lost her balance, luckily caught by Raven before hitting the floor. "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologizes.

"No problem," Raven helps Ara standing up.

"A-Anyway, since Chung told about it already," Ara looks at him and blushes, "Raven, I like you."

Raven smiles sadly. "Sorry. We have different feeling for 'like'."

Ara giggles. "I don't mind. I just want to tell you that." She stretches, "I feel so good after saying that! It's like my problems are going away!"

Raven chuckles. "Maybe we could spar tomorrow? Seems like you're in your best condition."

"After I get my good sleep," Ara blushes, "And a hug."

Raven hugs Ara, making her face turns redder.

"R-R-Raven! I-I was j-joking!"

"I know."

He breaks the hug. "Feel better?"

Ara nods slightly. "Damn you, Raven. You know how to play with someone's feelings."

"Seris said the same thing," Raven smiles.

Ara is about to ask about it, but she says something different, "You know what I'm going to ask tomorrow."

"Ask it then," he replies, "It's not like you have a chance to get an answer."

Ara points Raven's chest as she looks at his face. "You WILL answer me. Just you see!" she shouts before she goes to her room.

Raven shrugs. _I didn't say I won't answer her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ragna0011 for the idea!


	7. Nightmare

Rena sighs. "This is not fair! I don't have any memories for today!"

"It's just you spending time with Chung anyway," Lu replies.

Rose enters the room. "Ah~ It's nice to tease Add for an hour without pause!"

Elesis lifts her one eyebrow. "What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"Abusing girlfriend," Rose giggles. "Next potion?"

"Why not?" Rena takes the potions, "We still have this many—"

"Wait!" Elesis catches the girls' attention. "Rose has Add, Aisha has Chung—"

"W-What do you mean?!" Aisha cuts as she blushes.

"Good job!" Eve pats Aisha in the back.

"—Eve has Elsword, Ara has Raven, Lu obviously has Ciel," Elesis continues, "so what's the point on us doing this anymore?"

"This might sounds like we're playing with the boys, but," Lu smirks, "No one has Ain."

They turn to silence.

"Whoa! Lu, hold it right there!" Rena shouts, "He doesn't even remember our names except Elsword!"

"Great challenge, right?" Lu smiles, "Why don't you two try to get him?" she looks at Rena and Elesis.

"It's... not easy to play with our feelings as well," Elesis responds, "You know that already."

"Alright. I give you another challenge," Lu narrows her eyes, "Try to get Ciel. I dare you."

"Wait a second," Aisha begins speaking, "Nobody even knows Ain's past."

"Isn't that interesting?" Lu giggles.

"Why don't you ask Elsword? Maybe he knows something," Eve says.

"Why don't we just do it, like," Rose takes the red potion, "right now?"

"Rose, wait!"

* * *

Red potions: Lack of sleep? Now let's have some nightmare, girls! Why don't you try to get the emotionless boys' attention? Or at least that's what supposed to happen...

Eve wakes up in an empty room. _Nasods can't have dreams. Must be the work of that potion._

She can feel a dark aura behind her. She turns around to find Elsword slowly consumed by the Dark El.

_Slap!_

"Elsword, this is a dream. Wake up," Eve says calmly.

Elsword blinks his eyes several times. "Dream?" he looks around, "You're right! My cheek doesn't hurt after you slapped!"

Eve sighs in relief. "Anyway, even though this is a dream, it's a work of a potion. This dream might affect the others in real life."

"That doesn't sound really good," Elsword comments, "What should we do? How could we enter someone else's dream?"

"Hm..." Eve tries to move her drones, but she realizes something, "I'm supposed to have my drones because this is a dream! At least that's what human says about dream."

Elsword just laughs as he takes out his sword. He gives it to Eve, "You can use my sword."

"I've always curious about this thing," Eve takes Elsword's sword and slashes the floor.

Surprisingly, instead of a slash, a large hole created on the floor.

"We're falling!"

Eve flies. "Elsword, this is a dream! You should be able to fly!"

"Oh, yeah!" Elsword is floating in the air, "I can fly!"

"Now that we create some space, LITERALLY," Eve moves closer to Elsword, "Where should we go?"

"Raven's dream?" Elsword asks, "Maybe he could control his dream as well!"

"Hm..." Eve crosses her arms. _If I'm with Elsword, does that mean Raven's with Ara?_ "Let's try!"

"Why do we bother trying? This is a dream!" Elsword grabs Eve's hand and goes to the portal he just summoned.

* * *

"R-Raven...? What happened to you?" Ara is lying on the ground with injuries on her body. She's staring at Raven's red eyes.

"Raven? That guy is dead," 'Raven' raises his blade.

"Ara! We're coming!" Elsword shouts as he summons numerous Conwell to prevent 'Raven' from killing Ara.

Eve approaches Ara. "Ara, can you explain what happened?"

"H-He's not Raven. That Nasod arm is controlling him," Ara says before she coughs blood.

"I assume you're from different world," 'Raven' grips his blade.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that," Elsword smiles.

Eve walks toward 'Raven' casually and slaps him. "Raven, come back. This is a dream."

'Raven' shakes his head. Slowly, his red eyes turn into yellow.

"Glad you're back!" Elsword grins.

Raven sighs. "What were you girls doing?"

"Mission complete," Eve ignores Raven's question. "Elsword, we shall go to the others' dream."

Suddenly numerous figures appear from the ground around them. The floor turns into a flat thing full of eyes, staring at them.

"Give up, mere commoner!"

"Tch," Raven holds his head with his human arm, "Not you guys..."

Ara grips her spear to help her standing up. "Raven, you know them?"

He avoids eye contact with Ara. "I know them VERY well."

A blonde girl holding a sword is glaring at him. "You could've saved me back then."

Raven narrows his eyes. "Shut up!"

Ara is about to help Raven, but she hears a voice from the back. "You're having fun, sister?"

She turns around. "A-Aren...?"

Eve sighs. "Just beat them, guys. It's a dream, after all."

"You guys are going, right?" Ara smiles, "Leave this to us!"

"Your turn, Eve!" Elsword pulls Eve's hand and goes to another portal, "Where should we go now?"

 _Aisha and Chung should be fine. Even though they look weak, they're pretty strong._ Eve's eyes widen. "Rose."

* * *

Suddenly they feel dizzy. "What is this?!" Elsword holds his head with his right hand as he looks at his surroundings. It's a living room with destroyed furniture and things.

"Elsword?! Eve?!" Rose approaches them. "This is like Hell Simulator!"

Eve tilts her head. She doesn't feel anything. "Care to explain?"

"You see—"

_Crack! Crash!_

Now they're in a library.

"This!" Rose continues, "Everything keeps changing! I'm sure Add is trying to find his past on the right timeline!"

_Timeline? Hahaha!_

_Yeah, we need that! You shouldn't do this in the first place!_

_All of you will die in your sleep!_

_That sounds AWESOME~!_

"Eve, please?" Elsword falls on his knees, "I can't. Dark El is taking control!"

_Yeah! His mind is going to get destroyed!_

_And then we can take control!_

_That sounds AMAZING~!_

"H-He's right. My mind is slowly getting destroyed. I think I'm going insane," Rose agrees.

"We shouldn't use this potion. Mistakes were made," Eve says before she goes to find Add. "Add! Where are you?!"

No answer.

The place around her keeps changing as she tries to find him.

"Add!" Eve approaches him. She slaps him hard. "This is a dream!"

Slowly, the place around them fades away and turns to pitch black.

Add is trying to see everything as a dream. "The hell? I should've been able to find my mother in my dreams."

"I don't really know about that, but I think you can," Eve says before she goes back to Elsword and Rose.

_Isn't that nice? Everything is blank!_

_Who needs friends? They might stab you from the back!_

_Never trust people! Just kill them!_

_That sounds WONDERFUL~!_

"Elsword!" Eve grabs Elsword's shoulder.

Elsword cackles. "This is a dream right? Why don't we spend our time torturing people?"

"Elsword! You're losing me!" Eve shouts.

"I-I'll take care of Add before he goes berserk again! Thanks!" Rose runs away.

Elsword looks at Eve. His sclera turns black. "Hey, humans killed your fellow Nasods, Queen," he shows his evil grin, "We could eliminate humans."

Eve glares at 'Elsword'. "Hey, give Elsword back or I slap you really hard."

'Elsword' narrows his eyes. "You can't do a thing."

Eve slaps 'Elsword'. "Elsword! We have no time for this!"

'Elsword' shakes his head. His sclera turns back to normal. "That sure destroyed my mind," Elsword says confusedly. "So... problem solved?"

Eve smiles. "Next! Let's go!"

"Rose! Add! We're going!" Elsword grabs Eve's hand and goes to another portal.

* * *

"Ciel! Wake up!"

This is the first time they see Lu looked so helpless. She's staring at Ciel who blankly stares at nothing, killing and torturing the enemies. Human limbs, organs, and blood are scattered everywhere.

"Ack!" Lu coughs black liquid.

Elsword runs toward Lu. "Hey, what happened?"

"It's always been my dream to obtain my power again," Lu weeps, "but not like this! This is too much!"

Elsword tilts his head. He looks at Eve who's ready to approach Ciel, but he grabs her hand and gives his sword, "Take this, just in case."

Eve nods before she runs toward Ciel.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

"CIEL, STOP!" Lu sobs as she holds her head with both her hands, "I'm begging you! Please...!"

 _I wonder what Ciel's inner voice is saying right now._ Elsword grabs Lu's shoulders. "Hey, you're his master, right?" Lu nods slighyly. "This is a dream! Why don't you slap him once in a while?"

She looks at him confusedly. "Dream?"

Elsword pinches her cheeks to show her it's really a dream. "Go for it!" he smiles.

Lu wipes her tears and stands up. "Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Eve is still struggling to get near Ciel _. I've never used a sword before. This is hard._ She slashes the demon summoned by Ciel in front of him.

"Eve! Squat!"

Eve squats. Elsword summons Conwells to eliminate the demon behind her. "How does it feel to use a sword?" he asks with a smile.

Eve sighs. "Elsword, this is not time to—"

"Don't worry!" He pulls her hand to go to another portal, "Your turn!"

"Elsword, wait!"

Lu walks toward Ciel and slaps him. "Bad servant!"

Ciel turns to silence as he puts his hand on his slapped cheek. "...It doesn't hurt."

"Because this is a dream!" Lu yells.

Ciel notices something on Lu's face. "Were you crying?"

"I'm not!" she folds her arms.

_Hey, that's Luciela!_

_My, my... she escaped._

_We shall take her power again!_

_Along with her servant's!_

Lu stomps her foot on the floor. "You're not messing with us!"

A wall appears between Lu and Ciel.

"Tryhard nightmare," Ciel appears beside Lu.

"Fufufu!" Lu puts her hands on her hips, "We'll be having a 'good' dream!"

* * *

Elsword and Eve arrive at a place full of letters and papers. "You said they don't need help."

"Who knows?" Eve shrugs, "They MIGHT need help when I'm thinking like that."

"Oh, Aisha!" Elsword approaches Aisha.

"Elsword, don't!"

Elsword steps on a letter "K" and he gets electrocuted. "W-What?!"

Aisha points a large monitor. It shows hangman game. "Now I only have 1 chance left!"

"What would happen if we failed?" Eve asks.

"Chung will get hanged!"

Elsword scratches his head. "This is a pretty weird dream."

Aisha lifts her one eyebrow. "Dream?"

Eve flies toward Chung and slaps him. "Chung, this is a dream. Don't kill yourself."

Chung's eyes widen. "Was I going to hang myself?!"

"Oh yeah you can fly," Aisha facepalms.

Suddenly all the letters turn to sharp blades. It flies randomly, trying to slice everyone.

"We can handle this!" Chung approaches Aisha.

Aisha jumps to dodge letter "X" that was about to slice her feet. "You sure?"

Eve smiles. "Last one, Elsword."

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Elsword waves his hand.

* * *

They arrive at the last dream.

For some reason, it doesn't seem that there's chaos in this dream.

"Guys! Run away!" Rena shouts.

Suddenly Eve is caught by cyan colored chains, just like Rena and Elesis.

"I... need an explanation," Elsword looks around confusedly.

Ain in his spiritualism mode stares at Elsword. "And why are you here?"

Elsword shrugs. "Why don't you ask the girls what they're doing with..." he tries to recall what 'Rena' said this morning, "...potions?"

"I already asked them," Ain glances at the girls, "but their answers don't make any sense."

Elsword laughs. "I can't help you, then! I don't have logical answer either!"

"After all, it doesn't matter. You all will forget me soon," Ain replies.

The word "forget" gains the girls' attention.

Elsword punches Ain's face and smiles like he has no sin. "Hey, this is a dream! You're starting to say weird things!"

Ain turns back to normal. "Elsword?"

The girls are free from the chains.

"Cool" Elsword grins, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks?" Ain asks as he looks around him.

"Hey, what do you mean earlier?" Rena asks, feeling curious, "What do you mean by we'll forget you?"

Ain shrugs. "Forget it. I wasn't conscious."

Elesis narrows her eyes. "You're lying. I can feel it."

"It's just your feelings, Ms. Knight Captain," Ain sighs.

"Hey, I learnt how to detect lie in a day, thanks to Elsword," she crosses her arms, "You WERE conscious."

"Does it matter if it's true?" Ain smiles slightly as he turns around. Slowly, he's fading away.

"Elsword, you know something!" Elesis shouts.

"Well," Elsword avoids eye contact as he smiles, "I'm not going to play dumb here, but I won't tell anything."

* * *

Elsword and Eve go to the living room after they woke up. "I feel so tired," Elsword sits on the sofa, "Even though I just woke up."

"It feels like we're some kind of heroes," Eve smiles as she sits beside Elsword.

"It was fun!" Elsword smiles happily.

"Yeah, it was," Eve nods in agreement, "You okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were controlled by Dark El," Eve reminds him, "It's only a dream, though."

"No, I'm not."

Eve looks at Elsword. "Kidding!" Elsword laughs, "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"You had me worried!" Eve protests.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway," Eve looks at the ceiling. _He's right. It feels like we didn't sleep._ "I don't know how you know about Ain, but you better not let him go from us."

No response.

Eve can feel someone's head on her shoulder, which is Elsword. "Damn. You fell asleep," Eve smiles as she closes her eyes to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ragna0011 and LucasTheCookie!


	8. No Potion

_**Raven's and Ara's Dream** _

_They defeated all the figures. Even though it's a dream, it was really tiring for them._

_"Hey?" Ara sat beside Raven, "Who are they?"_

_Raven looked at the other side. He didn't answer her question._

_"It's fine if you don't want to answer," Ara continued, "You know, the one I was fighting with was my brother, Aren."_

_"My other siblings hated me. They always mocked me, but I pretended that I wasn't bothered by it. But Aren was different. He was so kind and helped me. I miss him._

_"We'll bring him back. Don't worry."_

_Ara's eyes widened. Raven was smiling at her._

_"What about you?" Ara asked._

_Raven sighed. "Dead people won't come back to life. I don't miss anyone."_

_Ara narrowed her eyes. "You know what I'll ask after we wake up."_

_Raven chuckled. "Try then."_

* * *

_**Add's and Rose's dream** _

_"Add?" Rose looked at Add worriedly._

_"What?" Add looked back at Rose._

_"Oh, you're fine!" Rose patted Add's head as she smiled cheerfully._

_Add slapped Rose's hand. "I'm not a kid."_

_"Come on!" Rose winked, "Don't be like that!"_

_Add glared at her. His sclera turned black as sparks came out from his Nasod Dynamos. "Tell me where Rose is."_

_Rose tilted her head. "What? What do you mean?"_

_Add killed her instantly. She turned into purple liquid._ I better find her.

_Numerous spaces and time were passed._

_"Add...?"_

_He looked at the blonde woman. She had bullets everywhere on her body._

_"Why are you lying there? Get up."_

_Rose stood up weakly. "Hey, I just fought my father!"_

_"This is a dream and you can't beat him? Get good."_

_"Dream?" Rose looked at her body, "That explains why I feel like immortal!" She moved closer to Add and petted his head._

_Add slapped Rose's hand. "I'm not a kid."_

_"Yes, you are!"_

* * *

_**Lu's and Ciel's Dream** _

_"That sure was tiring!" Lu shouted as she lied down on the ground._

_"This is a dream. Why don't you try to get all your power back?"_

_"Hm..." Lu looked above, "Sounds nice!"_

_Suddenly, Lu became a grown-up, making Ciel surprised._

_"Fufufu~!" Lu giggled as she put her hand under Ciel's chin and lifted his head up, "What's wrong?"_

_"N-Nothing," Ciel answered as his face turned red._ Damn, she's still cute!

* * *

_**Aisha's and Chung's Dream** _

_"My, my!" Aisha stretched as she sat beside Chung. The letters were scattered on the floor._

_"This is one crazy dream," Chung sighed._

_"Say..." Aisha started blushing, "Why don't we write a story together?"_

_"A story?" Chung looked at Aisha, "About what?"_

_"This nightmare gives me ideas," Aisha smiled._

_"Maybe we could start when we wake up?"_

_"Yep!"_

* * *

_**Rena's, Elesis's, and Ain's Dream** _

_Rena crossed her arms. "What's that all about?"_

_Elesis shrugged. "We definitely need to ask some question this morning."_

_"You know what?" Rena grabbed Elesis' hands, "Forget about love! We need to take care of that one guy!"_

_"I agree," Elesis smiled, "I won't let that somewhat-attached-to-my-brother guy do something that make Els sad."_

_"Such reason to use potions," Rena giggled._

* * *

In the morning...

Ciel is preparing breakfast in the kitchen like usual.

Lu stretches as she walks down the stairs. "Good morning, Ciel!"

"Good morning."

"That was a weird dream, wasn't it?" Lu giggles.

Ciel glances at Lu for a moment. "You WERE crying. I can see it in your—"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Lu yells as she hits Ciel's arm.

Aisha and Chung wake up. "Lu, were you crying?" Chung asks as he looks at her face.

"Shut up!" Lu hits Chung's arm.

"We were having some kind of nightmare," Ciel replies.

Aisha's eyes widen. "Same here!"

"Same?" Lu lifts up her one eyebrow, "Do you mean all of us were having a nightmare together?"

"I think so!"

Ara and Raven wake up. "We were also having a nightmare!" Ara laughs.

"You girls sure love potions," Raven sighs.

Rena, Elesis, and Ain wake up. Elesis points her finger at Ain. "Ain! You better explain everything!"

"What are you talking about, Ms. Knight Captain?" he sighs.

"I was wondering if he was in our nightmare or not," Rena scratches her head.

"Yes, he WAS," Elesis crosses her arms.

"Wait," Lu looks at everyone, "so all of us met Elsword and Eve? Where are they?"

"On the living room," Ain points the way to the living room, "sleeping."

Rose wakes up. "That was fun!" she laughs happily.

"You looked happy for some reason," Aisha replies.

"You looked really tired for some reason," Chung looks at bags under Rose's eyes.

"And why are you wearing shoes?" Lu points Rose's shoes.

She giggles. "What do you expect? We didn't sleep."

"What do you mean?" Elesis asks.

"Well, I was dragged by Add into traveling trough time and space a thousand times," Rose smiles, "I think we accidentally escaped from our dream to reality."

"That sure is dangerous," Ain comments as he plays with projection magic using his hand, "Ancient Boy probably dead by now."

Everyone turns to silence after hearing the word "dead", except Rose who laughs cheerfully. "Nah, he isn't dead, but something will happen to him after traveling that many time and space. I'll check on him!"

"Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

Rose enters Add's lab. Pieces of shattered glass are everywhere on the floor. _I knew this will happen! Good thing I wear my shoes!_ Rose smiles.

Add is lying on the floor, sleeping. "Well, well," Rose lifts him up with her hands, "look at what you did, sleeping on broken glass. That's dangerous." She puts him on the bed. After that, she lies down beside him and sleep.

* * *

They're having breakfast without Elsword, Eve, Rose, and Add.

"Looks like lots of thing happened," Aisha says to break the silence, "Nothing much happen in our dream. What about you guys?"

"You know already," Ciel replies as she points Lu's eyes.

"Shut up!" Lu hits Ciel's arm.

"We were fighting someone we know," Ara answers.

Elesis narrows her eyes at Ain. "He said we'll forget him some time."

Everyone looks at Ain. "Are you sure it was me?" he asks, "People with strong bond were together in the same dream, so why should I be in your dream?"

"That's true," Rena nods, "but this is a work of a potion. It should be YOU in our dream."

"Anyway, why do you care?" Ain asks again.

"Well..." Rena looks at her food, "it just happened that you suddenly appear in front of us that time. We're always together until now, right? For me, I can't just let you leave like that."

"Because you're one of my brother's precious friends, Mr. Angel," Elesis smirks.

"Interesting," Ain chuckles as he finishes his breakfast. He stands up and turns around, "Let's see if you could make me remember your name, Elf and Ms. Knight Captain," he says as he walks away.

"You will!" Elesis shouts with a smile, "Just you see!"

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rena shouts at Ain.

"Probably to the living room. Els is there after all," Elesis sighs.

"Damn. That's cruel," Lu comments.

"Anyway," Rena decides to change the topic, "no potion for today!"

"Raven, let's take a walk before spar!" Ara smiles.

Raven nods. "Sure."

* * *

They're walking around the town. "You know what I'm going to talk about," Ara hits Raven's arm with her elbow.

"For starter, I was adopted by Cron—"

"Raven Cronwell?!" Ara startles, "I thought you're just a normal Raven!"

"What does that even mean?!" Raven stares at Ara, "and I thought you were joking about the Haan family thing."

"Um... No, I wasn't," Ara laughs, "I didn't know my family name was that popular."

"And I didn't know someone would get startled for meeting the adopted son," Raven sighs, "Anyway—"

"I know the rest!" Ara smiles, "You had fallen in love with Seris! And something horrible happened that made you lost your arm."

Raven's face turns red. "About that..."

"I heard everything from Elsword. I was lying about not knowing anything about you," Ara giggles.

Raven doesn't say anything.

"Raven, I was wondering…"

He looks at Ara. "Does Conwell have anything to do with your family?" Ara asks with an awkward smile, "I mean, Conwell and Cronwell aren't that different. It's just a letter R."

Raven shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Let's ask Elsword later!" Ara shouts with sparkling eyes, "I like when things get complicated!"

* * *

In the living room…

Ain is sitting on the other sofa, reading a book. He's curious why people would enjoy reading novel, so he borrows one from Chung.

Eve opens her eyes. She glances at the clock. _1 PM already?_ She notices Ain reading a book on the other sofa.

"Good afternoon, Eve!"

In front of her, Rena and Elesis are sitting and waving their hand to greet her. "Why are you guys here?" Eve asks.

"We're going to take this guy," Elesis points Ain with her thumb, "after he finished reading."

Rena nods in agreement. "Because we can't distract him now."

Eve doesn't understand why Rena and Elesis want to get along with Ain all of a sudden, but she decides to just accept it.

"Hey, Eve," Rena calls, "How did you two able to go from dream to dream last night?"

Eve points Elsword. "I don't know. Ask him."

A few minutes later, Elsword wakes up.

Ain looks away from his book. "Good afternoon, Elsword."

Rena, Elesis, and Eve glance at Ain. _You're distracted by Elsword waking up?!_

"Good after—" Elsword startles. He looks at Eve and lowers his head. "Eve, I'm sorry! I fell asleep!"

Eve smiles. "I also fell asleep. Don't worry."

"Now that you're distracted from your book," Elesis grabs Ain's hand, "You're coming with us."

"What?" Ain's lifts his one eyebrow, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not really," Rena giggles, "Now let's go!"

The three of them go away.

"I'm hungry!" Elsword stands up, "Hopefully Ciel left the breakfast on the table."

"I think so," Eve also stands up, "If not, we can buy some food."

* * *

"I prefer that Demon Servant's cooking."

"C-Come on, Ain. Don't say that," Rena laughs awkwardly.

The three of them are in a restaurant. "I'm just telling my opinion," Ain says.

"I agree. Ciel's cooking is far better," Elesis nods.

Rena sighs. "Not you too, Elesis."

Elesis stands up. "Let's move to the next place!"

They go to the cashier to pay. "Ms. Cashier, please tell Mr. Chef to get better at cooking," Ain says bluntly.

Rena hits Ain's head. "Please forgive him!" she pulls his hand to get out of the restaurant.

Elesis is just looking at them going away. "For your information, he's never joking," Elesis says as she takes the receipt and runs away from the restaurant.

"Where are we going now?" Rena asks as she lets go of Ain's hand.

"You know… I have a feeling that there's a fight somewhere…" Elesis looks around.

Rena snaps her finger. "I know! Follow me!"

"Wait," Ain grabs Rena's arm, "There's somewhere I'd like to go."

* * *

Elsword and Eve are enjoying their popcorns.

_Slash! Clank!_

"I won't lose!" Ara dashes forward.

Raven also dashes forward and hits Ara's head from the back using his wooden blade. "I win."

Ara glares at him. "We're even now! More!"

Eve sighs. "Guys, you said you'll stop until someone reaches 3 points, but now it's already 8 – 8."

The two of them start the spar again.

"We need more popcorn for the 17th spar," Elsword says as he looks at the empty box.

Three people come.

"So this is the fight?" Elesis sighs.

Rena rolls her eyes. "What do you expect? Demon invasion?"

"Here," Ain smiles as he gives popcorn box to Elsword.

"You really know what I need! Thanks!" Elsword smiles as he eats more popcorn. Ain sits beside Elsword and eats popcorn.

"So that's why you bought 2 popcorn boxes?" Elesis looks at Ain. She doesn't get any answer.

* * *

Midnight…

"What should we do?" Rena sighs as she folds her arm, "It doesn't seem like Ain is going to open up to us."

Elesis shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe soon?"

"I thought you girls are having fun discussing the next potion."

They startle. "Ain?!"

"Hey, do you have a plan tomorrow?" Elesis asks. _I don't know how to get along with him, but I have to try somehow._

Ain shakes his head. "No. Why?"

"Let's hang out again!" Elesis shouts with a smile.

"Yeah! We didn't do much today!" Rena nods in agreement.

Ain smiles. "Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

Rena and Elesis startle after Ain goes to his room. They're staring at each other. "Am I hearing things?" Elesis asks.

"No. He really said it," Rena replies.

Elesis sighs in relief and smiles. "Looks like he's not as harsh as we thought."

"He's kind, actually," Rena smiles back.


	9. Obsession

"How's your day with Ain?" Lu giggles.

"Surprisingly, he's not like we thought," Elesis answers.

"You won't believe it, Lu," Rena continues.

"I'm beat," Ara lies down on the bed.

"Next potion!"

Everyone is looking at the rest of the potions. "This one seems interesting," Rose picks the pink potion.

"That sure is interesting if all of us have crush," Lu giggles.

"Just use it," Eve opens the potion.

"EVE!"

* * *

Obsession Potion: It's time for everyone to get obsessed with the one they love! Oh, wait, what if you don't even have a crush?

"Ciel!" Lu hugs Ciel from the back, "Will you make a special breakfast for me?"

"Of course," Ciel smiles.

Aisha and Chung wake up. Aisha quickly hugs Chung's arm. "Let's continue the story, Chung."

Chung smiles. "I know," he shows the book to Aisha, "Why don't we do it now?"

Rose runs from upstairs into Add's lab. "Add! I really missed you!"

Ain walks outside the room to see all of these happening. "What the heck happened?"

Raven gives a forced laugh. "I don't know and I don't care."

Ara suddenly hugs Raven. "Don't leave me!"

"It seems you have to care now, Half-Nasod," Ain replies.

Raven sighs. "You're right."

Elsword and Eve wake up. "What's wrong with you guys?" Elsword tilts his head.

 _Damn it. He's normal._ "I use the potion to get obsessed with the one someone loves," Eve chuckles. "As a Nasod, I can't be affected by this one."

"Els~!"

Elesis hugs Elsword from the back. "My dear little brother~" she kisses his cheek.

Elsword startles. "Sis isn't working well!"

Suddenly Rena holds his hand. "Good morning, Elsword," she moves her face closer to his face, "How's your sleep?"

Elsword looks at Eve. "Can I ask for help?"

Eve smiles. "Sure," she takes his other hand and pulls him from Elesis and Rena. "We're going! Bye!" Eve shouts as she takes Elsword to fly with her.

"Elsword! Wait!" Rena and Elesis run after them.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Half-Nasod," Ain says as he follows Rena and Elesis.

Raven startles. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

They arrive at the garden. "Thanks a lot, Eve!" Elsword smiles happily.

"Don't mention it," Eve smiles back.

They're walking away from the garden to the cafe near it. "Ah, rabbit," Eve approaches the rabbit before she walks away. She bends down and caresses the rabbit. "Rabbits are cute. I like them."

Elsword nods in agreement. "Yeah!"

Eve stands up. "Let's go! We skipped breakfast!" she shouts as she goes to the cafe.

Elsword looks at the rabbit. "You can't play with Eve."

_Stab!_

* * *

Rena's eyes widen when Elsword kills the rabbit. "That's cru—!"

Ain closes Rena's mouth with his hand. "Be quiet, don't get near Eve, and you'll be fine."

"But why?" Elesis asks, "We can just get near Els."

"They'll run away again. Just watch from here," Ain sighs.

"We can just eat there. I'm hungry," Elesis frowns.

Ain rolls his eyes. "Alright."

They're watching Elsword and Eve from different table. Eve notices them and waves her hand. Elsword turns around. "Oh, I thought Eve is waving to someone far away."

Actually, they're next to each other.

Ain sighs. "I tried to take them far away from you," Ain points Elesis and Rena. They're looking at Elsword and blushing.

"What are you guys doing there? Join us!" Elsword pats the seat beside him.

Ain quickly sits beside Elsword. "Just making sure they're not going to disturb you."

"Thanks a lot!" Elsword smiles.

"No worries," Ain smiles back.

Rena and Elesis take the seat beside Eve. "This should be fine," Eve nods.

Ain is glaring at Rena and Elesis. _Whatever you do, DO NOT take Eve's attention._

As if they understand what Ain is trying to say, they don't do anything to Eve. Not even talking.

"You two are unusually quiet," Eve says as she looks at Rena and Elesis.

"Don't worry. Don't mind us," Elesis responds.

Eve tilts her head. "That's weird. This morning you—'"

"You just have to accept this and move on," Ain cuts.

Eve nods slightly. "I'm going to the restroom," Elsword stands up and goes to the restroom.

"Ms. Queen, Elsword is obsessed with you," Ain informs.

Eve startles. "N-Nice joke, Ain."

"Just trust me and don't interact with us," Ain continues.

Eve nods. _So that's why they suddenly changed._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eun is glaring at Raven. "It's not nice to make a girl unconscious. She loves you."

"What do you expect?" Raven sighs.

Eun is looking around her. "Okay...? It's like each couple is going to have sex—'"

"T rated," Raven cuts.

Eun sighs. "I think we can leave them alone."

"Are you sure? I'm here to prevent the M rated scene," Raven replies.

Eun's eyes widen, but then she smiles, "Hey, let's just go out. It's not like our author will tell the M rated story."

"Right..." Raven sighs, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Isn't it time to move to another town? We're staying too long here," Eve says.

Elsword shrugs. "Usually I decide this kind of thing!"

Eve giggles. "Yeah. You're not the leader anymore."

"Hey! Elsword and Eve!" Eun waves her hand. Beside her is Raven.

Eve startles. _Why are they here?!_

"Hey!" Elsword waves his hand back.

"Watch out!"

Rena and Elesis bump into them.

"I apologize. We're chasing a cat," Ain apologizes.

"W-We're going!" Eve pulls Elsword's hand and goes away.

"What's with you guys?" Raven asks as he stands up.

"We need an explanation," Eun crosses her arms.

"Elsword is obsessed with Ms. Queen and it's better to not interact with her at all," Ain explains.

Raven lifts his one eyebrow. "That seems interesting. I would like to mess up a bit."

Ain sighs. "I warned you."

"But the cat over there is cute," Rena points the cat on the side road.

* * *

At evening, everyone is eating their dessert before doing something else.

Just as Raven's plan, he decides to 'mess up' a bit.

"Hey, Eve?" he walks toward Eve and Elsword.

Eve looks at Raven. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come with me for a moment? We need to talk."

Eve nods. "We'll continue later, Elsword."

"Okay!" Elsword smiles.

They walk away from Elsword. "What is it?" Eve asks.

"Nothing. I'm just curious with what Ain said," Raven smiles.

Eve giggles. "To be honest, me too. Maybe we could set things up," she leans back on the wall. "Any ideas?"

"This," Raven puts his hand on the wall near Eve's head.

"Okay. We need another plan," Eve smiles, "It seems that Elsword will do something when you're alone. Maybe you could pretend you're stargazing in the backyard later?"

"Sounds good," Raven agrees.

"It would be funny to see him angry once in a while," Eve chuckles, "I just can't imagine it."

They're starting to imagine how Elsword gets angry.

From far away, Ain just sighs. "Idiots."

* * *

A few minutes before midnight, they do as their plan. Eve is taking a peek from her hiding spot.

_Clank!_

Raven turns around and parries another attack.

"You're not taking Eve from me," Elsword smiles evilly.

Raven's eyes widen. He didn't expect this. At all. "Wait, are you going to kill me?"

Elsword chuckles. "If you're gone, Eve will play with me again."

_Slash! Clank!_

Eve can't believe what she has just heard.

Raven can see someone runs behind Elsword and comes closer. He hits Elsword's nape to make him unconscious.

"I warned you," Ain smiles.

Raven smiles back. "Thanks a lot."

"It would be a problem if the Dark El controlled him because of silly potion," Ain says as he turns around and walks away.

Eve gets out from her hiding spot. "That one angel. How does he know Elsword that much?"

Raven shrugs. "Anyway, that's unexpected, which is interesting."

Eve giggles. "You're right. By the way, what does he mean by 'play'?"

Raven thinks about it for a moment, but then he answers, "I think he loves to play together with you. I can't think of another reason."

 _It's not that kind of 'love'?_ Eve sighs. "I was hoping too much."

Raven chuckles as he lifts Elsword up with his hands. "What do you expect from this kid anyway?" he asks before he walks away.

 _What do I expect?_ The question keeps circling in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Chaos Champion Prime!


	10. Animal

The girls are unusually quiet. "Aren't we going for the next potion?" Eve asks.

Rena sobs. "He killed the rabbit!"

Eve tilts her head. "After you caressed that rabbit, Els killed it," Elesis explains.

Eve's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

Elesis rolls her eyes. "That's why we tried our best to stay away from you."

Rose laughs. "Oh, come on! Today was fun!"

Every girl glances at her. _How could you be so happy in every situation?!_

"Hey, let's use this!" Rose takes the yellow potion.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rena shakes her head, "We're planning to move to another town tomorrow, remember?"

Rose waves her one hand. "It can wait," she opens the potion.

"No!"

* * *

Animal Potion: Have fun with your animal form! Just make sure you don't meet your predators!

A white dog with blue eyes with blue four pointed star on the forehead is walking around the room. He's so confused with today's activities.

A white cat with magenta eyes and a pink line on his left eye shows up. "For some reason I want you to get out of my life," the cat scratches the dog's face.

The dog wants to attack back, but the cat jumps to the top of a shelf. The dog is just barking at him and jumping to try to reach him. "Get good, noob," the cat says as he stares at the dog.

A green rabbit with green eyes jumps down the stairs. "Now that's delicious," the cat comments.

The rabbit quickly hides behind the dog. "After seeing someone killed a rabbit yesterday, I'm really scared right now!" the rabbit shouts.

"We know one thing for sure. That's Add," the dog looks at the cat, then looks at the rabbit, "Rena, right? I'm Ciel."

"Yeah!" the rabbit jumps several times.

A peach colored hamster with blue eyes is running toward them. "Hey!"

"Gotta go fast!" A red hedgehog with red eyes is approaching them. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hi, Chung and Elsword," Ciel greets back.

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" A fox with golden eyes jumps to them.

Rena quickly hides under Ciel.

"Ara, you can't surprise us like that!" Ciel yells.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ara apologizes.

"What's this all about?!" A white mouse with blue eyes approaches them along with a red wolf with red eyes.

"Good morning, Lu and Elesis," Ciel greets.

A purple koala with purple eyes glances. "Guys? What?"

"We have a little problem here, Aisha," Ciel replies.

"Alright. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep," Aisha goes out to the backyard to find a tree.

"What?!"

"It's time for chaosss~" a peach colored snake with blue eyes hisses.

"No, Rose," Ciel replies.

Meanwhile, on the top of sofa.

"We're good here, Ain?" a black raven with yellow eyes asks.

"We're good, Mr. Raven," a cyan dove with cyan eyes answers, "Let's not involve ourselves."

"Nevermind. I'm going out," Raven flies through the window.

"Hey! If anything happened to you, Elsword would be really sad!" Ain chases the raven.

* * *

The time has come for Ciel to break the 4th wall. Now, Ciel, reminder please.

"Alright, alright," Ciel sighs.

_Name: Animal_

_Elsword: Hedgehog_

_Aisha: Koala_

_Rena: Rabbit_

_Raven: Raven_

_Eve: Fish_

_Chung: Hamster_

_Ara: Fox_

_Elesis: Wolf_

_Add: Cat_

_Lu: Mouse_

_Ciel: Dog_

_Rose: Snake_

_Ain: Dove_

* * *

Add decides to jumps off and goes to another place. He's staying on the side of a pond on the backyard and looks at albino fish with golden eyes swimming around. "I want to eat."

After he said that, the fish swims away and goes to the corner. "Add! It's me, Eve!"

"Do I look like I care?" Add starts trying to ruin Eve's peaceful life in the pond using his paw, "Because if you don't have the core, I don't care!"

"Found you!" Rose pushes Add to the pond. Add gets out from the pond quickly.

"Hahaha! That's hilarious!" the snake laughs.

"Rose? Thanks a lot!" Eve shouts.

"Don't mention it, fishy!" Rose is circling around Add. "Look at your face, grumpy cat!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"What should we do in this situation?" Chung asks.

"To be honest we can't do anything," Ciel answers, "If we go out, we might get killed or caught, which is bad."

"No problem about being caught! We can run away later!" Elsword shouts.

Ciel glances. "Do you want to stay in the zoo?"

"NOOO!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who's that?" Ara takes a peek through the window. "Great. We haven't paid our taxes for this month?"

"I was planning to pay the tax with Rena before we leave this town," Elsword says, "But we can't pay in this form!"

"There would be a huge problem if they see us in this form," Lu responds, "So... should we run away for now?"

"I think we should run away!" Elesis shouts as she kicks the door to the backyard open.

"Hi, guys! What's the matter?" Rose asks.

"They're here. We haven't pay the tax—"

"We have Ciel. Tell him to shoo them," Add replies.

"Ciel, you heard him!" Rena jumps around.

Ciel slowly walks toward the door and barks at them.

"Phew. They're gone," Ara sighs in relief.

"Raven and Ain are also gone. Where are they?" Elsword asks.

Ara startles. "I-I don't know! What are they anyway?!"

"If I remember correctly, Raven is raven and Ain is dove," Ciel replies.

Lu lies down on the floor. "If they're dead, we know what happened."

"Nah!" Elsword shakes his head, "They'll be fine!"

* * *

"Left!"

_Bang!_

"Thanks!" Raven shouts.

"I know this isn't a good idea!" Ain yells.

Raven and Ain are trying their best to dodge the bullets from bird hunters.

"I don't remember bird hunters would like to hunt us," Raven replies as he flies faster.

Ain also flies faster. "They're 'bird' hunters!"

After a few minutes, the bird hunters finally out of bullets. Raven and Ain successfully go back home. They land at the tree on the backyard. "No more flying around," Ain scolds.

"Why? It's fun. We should fly more," Raven says as he looks at the sky.

"Hey, hey! Elsword doesn't want you to die! Especially in that ugly form!" Ain pecks Raven's wing.

"We'll be fine! Trust me!" Raven insists.

Ain looks behind. "Lazy sh-t."

Behind them is Aisha sleeping peacefully.

"It's rare to be able to fly. Come on! Let's go!" Raven flies.

"I don't come because I want to!" Ain groans as he follows Raven to make sure he won't die.

"Lonely... I'm so lonely..." Eve swims around the pond for the 87th lap.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Elsword, let's play!" Elesis moves her paw on Elsword.

Elsword shoots his quills and turns around. "No! You're scaring me!"

"That hurts!" Elesis shouts.

"Add, what are you doing? Get out!" Rose tickles Add with her tail. Add is resting himself inside a small jar.

"I fit," Add answers shortly.

"Lu! Let's race!" Chung shouts.

"Sure!" Lu nods, "Let's see who can reach the kitchen first!"

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" Ara moves around cheerfully.

"Ara, you need to go to a doctor after this," Rena comments.

* * *

It's almost midnight and everyone is on the living room.

"Full moon!" Elesis howls.

"Elesis, please stop doing that. It's been 3 hours," Rena begs.

Suddenly, a white light appears. All of them are coming back to their human form.

"Aw. Too bad," Elesis frowns.

"Guys!" Someone slams the door opens. "I think I can stay awake for 24 hours after sleeping that much! Let's do something!"

"Sorry, Aisha. I'm going to sleep," Chung yawns, "See you later!"

"You all left me in the backyard alone."

They turn around. Eve is soaking wet and glaring at them. "Do you think you can sleep after this?"

"But we can't play in the water all day," Elsword says.

"We're sorry," Rena apologizes.

Nasod spears appear behind Eve.

* * *

Everyone is going back to their room with injuries everywhere. Except...

"You almost died 9 times. You owe me," Ain says to Raven.

"Alright, alright. Thanks," Raven replies.

Ain glares. "Don't 'thanks' me. I want you to watch yourself next time, Raven."

"Cool. You remember my name," Raven smiles.

"It's because you turned into raven," Ain says before he goes to boys' room.

"So we need a trigger to make Ain remember our names?"

"I think so."

Raven looks at the shelf. "You two can come out. Don't hide."

Rena and Elesis startle.

"No, nothing. Good night, Raven!" Elesis pulls Rena to the girls' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Chaos Champion Prime and Guest (from fanfiction.net)!


	11. Youth

"Oh my! That's a lot of fun!" Rose laughs cheerfully.

"Next potion!" Elesis shouts.

"Yesterday Elsword was scary, and now Eve…" Rena hides under her blanket.

"You two would be a scary couple," Rose smirks.

"Anyway," Elesis takes navy potion, "What's this one do?"

"Where did you get all these potions?" Aisha asks.

"Rena doesn't give any answer," Rose takes the potion from Elesis, "Just use it!"

"WAIT!"

* * *

Youth Potion: You missed your days back as a little kid or teen? Now it's the time! Let's go back to that time for a day!

Eve wakes up to find kids and a teen in their room. "Ah, so you're that old, Rena," Eve smirks at Rena who doesn't change at all.

"S-Shut up!" Rena yells.

Some of the girls are waking up. "Good morning!" Aisha shouts.

Of course, she didn't sleep. She slept for a whole day yesterday.

Lu stretches. "Hm? What the hell?"

"You didn't change as well," Eve smirks, "Old."

Lu crosses her arms. "Hmph! I used to be a beautiful woman, you know?!"

"Good morning!" Ara smiles.

"I still want to sleep," Rose covers herself with her blanket.

"Alright! Time to wake up, girl!" Rena takes Rose's blanket.

"Oh, come on!" Rose groans.

Someone opens the door. "Eve?"

Eve glances. "Elsword?" She gets out from the room and bends down to face him. "What's wrong? Do you have a nightmare?"

"No," Elsword holds his head with his hands and sobs, "I hear voices."

 _Damn you, Dark El._ Eve pats his head. "They're not evil."

"But they're keep telling me to kill you!" Elsword cries.

"Hey, you're a boy. Don't cry," Eve smiles, "They're just lonely. They need someone to talk to, so be nice to them, okay?"

Elsword wipes his tears and stops crying. "Okay!"

* * *

Eve walks downstairs with Elsword. "Ain?"

"Good morning, Ms. Queen," Ain greets as he holds the broom. The first floor is clean.

"You're surprisingly... normal," Eve comments.

He folds his arm. "If you can help me handle these emotionally unstable teenagers, that would be great."

Eve looks at the kitchen.

"Pedophile," Raven chuckles.

"Shut up! Do you want to fight?!" Ciel glares at Raven.

"You can just punch me in the first place," Raven smirks, "Pussy."

Ciel takes out his daggers and Raven takes out his blade.

_Clank!_

Ain closes his eyes as he holds his anger. "If you two wanted to kill each other, do it outside! I just cleaned the house!"

Raven chuckles. "You mad? You can just clean the house for the rest of the day. Productive, right?"

Ain grips the broom tightly and glares at Raven.

"Hey, hey, there's more space on the backyard to fight," Eve suggests as she pushes Raven and Ciel to the backyard, "It would be better."

_Slash! Clank! Clank!_

"Elsword!" Chung runs toward Elsword. "Let's play!"

"Okay!" Elsword and Chung are about to go to the backyard, but Ain stops them.

"You can't play in there at the moment. Just go to the living room," Ain says. Elsword and Chung nod before going to the living room.

The girls walk downstairs. "Is everything fine?" Rena asks.

"Aisha, Ara, Elesis, you can go to the living room," Eve says. The three of them go to the living room.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Great. You woke me up just for this?"

"Did you bring your gun?" Ain opens the door to the backyard.

"Cool!" Rose runs outside.

"Ain!" Rena, Eve, and Lu glare at him.

"It's not like they're going to kill each other," Ain responds calmly.

_Ding!_

"Breakfast ready," Ain says as he walks toward the kitchen.

* * *

Eve goes to Add's lab. "Add, you can't stay here forever."

Add looks at other side. "I don't care. I'll stay here. I have things to do in my new lab."

Eve pulls Add's hand and drags him to the living room. "Come on. Have your breakfast with the others."

"I don't want to!" Add is trying to free his hand from Eve's grab.

The kids are having breakfast together in the living room. "Add!" Aisha waves her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, people who don't get affected by the potion gather in the kitchen. "O... kay... I need to pay the taxes," Rena forces herself to laugh.

"Take the kids. I'll take care of the scrubs in the backyard," Ain commands.

"Sure," Eve nods, "They'll love playing in the garden."

"That's a good idea!" Rena shouts.

Lu sighs. "I'll stay here because Ciel is here."

"According to my analysis, everyone is back to the time 10 years ago," Eve smiles, "Which means you'll have a hard time handling the three of them."

"No problem," Ain grips his broom, "In case they didn't listen to me, I would smack them with this."

"Hey! No violent!" Rena frowns. "That's cruel!"

"And I already prepared spare brooms in case I broke this broom," Ain continues.

The girls turn to silence. "Really?"

"I suggest you to follow the kids, Demon," Ain looks at Lu, "The kids want you to play with them."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Lu yells.

"Oh, come on, Lu!" Rena grabs Lu's hand, "Just come with us!"

"Wait, wait!"

"Now then," Ain looks at the door to the backyard as he holds his broom.

* * *

"Kids! Let's go outside!" Rena smiles.

"Yay!"

"No. I'll stay at home," Add walks away.

"Oh, no you don't," Eve takes Add's hand, "You're coming with us, boy."

"No! Outside world is scary!" Add resists, "Let me go!"

"Lu, play with us!" Ara smiles.

"A-Alright, fine! Poor humans asking for help," Lu sighs.

"Yay!"

* * *

Ain goes to the backyard with medical kit and the teens' breakfast. "It's only an hour. Tired already?"

"We're hungry," Ciel answers.

"Hey, we should spar more after this!" Raven smiles.

"Sure!" Ciel nods.

Rose takes a look at Ciel's gunblade. "This is a pretty good gun."

Ciel's eyes are sparkling. "I know right?!"

"Now hold it right there, guys," Ain stares at the three, "That's a pretty bad injuries in one hour."

"No problem—ack!" Raven holds his human arm. "I'm fine! Just a little scratch."

Ain smiles creepily as he takes a red bottle from the medical kit. "Ever heard of Tieh Ta Yao Gin?"

The three tilt their head. "What's that?"

"A good medicine," Ain says as he takes care of the injuries, starting from Raven.

The scream of pain of using the medicine can be heard in the entire house.

* * *

"Tag, you're it!"

"Run! Run for your life!"

After they pay the taxes, they're going to the garden. The kids are playing tag.

Except Add.

"Join them, Add. It's fine," Eve pats Add's head.

Add shakes his head. "I don't understand the logic of this game. Why don't you kill or disable the tagger? It would be a good end."

Eve forces herself to laugh. _Don't think about it! Just play!_

"So what are you doing here, Add?" Lu narrows her eyes.

"I want to go home," Add mutters.

"Add!" Ara approaches him. "Come on! Let's play!"

"No."

The others approach him. "What do you want to play? We can play together!" Chung smiles.

"Research would be better," Add murmurs.

Everyone turns to silence. Rena sighs. "Um... Add? We can do something that is fun—"

"Okay! Let's do it!" Elsword smiles cheerfully, "So what should we do?"

"I want to know the reason townspeople can still enjoying their life even though demons are invading," Add answers. _They won't do it. They don't understand._

"Okay!" Elsword nods, making Add surprised.

"We can use my book to write something!" Aisha rips the paper from her notebook. She gives paper and pencil to her friends, "I also have pencils!"

"Thanks, Aisha! I'm going to ask people in there!" Elsword runs to the way he pointed.

"I'll come with you!" Elesis follows him.

"W-Wait, you two!" Rena quickly follows the siblings.

"Alright! We'll help Add!" Chung nods, "Let's go that way!" he runs to the opposite way of Elsword.

"Let's go!" Aisha follows Chung.

"Goddammit, kids!" Lu quickly follows Aisha and Chung.

Eve giggles. "They want you to join them anyway."

Add stays silent as he stares at the paper in his hand.

"Should we go?" Ara smiles.

Eve nods. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Are we slaves now? Can we ask for the others' help?"

"You don't involve the kids in carrying stuffs."

"Pleaaase?"

After paying the taxes for the last time, the remaining people at home have to carry the stuffs to move to another town.

"Eve or Rena could help us with this!" Rose yells.

"Stop whining, you weak little girl," Raven chuckles.

Rose glares at Raven. "Hey! This is like robbing a bank!"

"So?" Raven smirks, "Excuses!"

Ciel groans. "For f-ck sake, Raven, stop talking."

Raven narrows his eyes. "You mad? I thought you only love Lu."

Ciel stomps his foot. "Hey—"

"I don't mind if you guys want to stop to fight first," Ain smiles, "I still have that medicine."

Suddenly the three of them stop talking.

"I hate you," Rose says to Raven.

Raven rolls his eyes. "Lalala don't care."

* * *

Late afternoon…

"Thanks for carrying our stuffs, guys!" Rena smiles.

"Yeah. You better be thankful," Raven replies.

"That's not how you speak to someone older than you," Ciel hits Raven's arm with his elbow.

"Who cares?" Raven smirks, "It's not like older people always respect younger people."

Rena smiles creepily. "Raven, promise me you won't speak like that to other people."

Raven startles at the sudden killing aura. "I-I can't promise, but I'll try."

Rose laughs at Raven. "You lose? Just like that?"

"Rose, be a good girl," Rena winks.

Rose startles. _What's with that deadly wink?!_ "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Rena and Eve help carrying the stuffs. Rose approaches Add. "You had fun, Add?" Rose asks.

"I did," Add smiles as he looks at the papers on his hand. "By the way, there should be a group of demons ahead."

"What?!"

Suddenly they can see a group of demons coming to them. "Rena, take care of the kids," Eve says as she puts the stuffs on the ground and gets ready for battle.

"I-I can help too!" Elesis shouts.

Rena shakes her head. "Stay here, okay?"

"Alright, Add! Be a good boy and stay there," Rose smirks as she prepares her gun, "We'll take care of this!"

"Ciel, Rose, let's see who killed the most demons!" Raven shouts.

"But I'm with Lu," Ciel says as Lu approaches him.

"Of course it's going to be me!" Rose laughs.

"Count us in!" Eve smiles as she stands beside Ain.

"Hey, don't bring me," Ain responds.

They're fighting the demons while the kids and Rena are just watching at them. "Rena, hold this for me," Add gives the papers to Rena before dashing to the battle.

"Add, wait!"

"Add, what are you doing?!" Rose shouts as she clears the way for Add.

"I might not be able to fight the demons, but I can help," Add smiles.

Pink glass shatters in space and a sound of bell can be heard. "Ah! This thing!" Rose shoots one of the demons.

_Bong!_

The damage from Rose's bullets is better than usual. "I love this thing!"

"Alright! This should be easy!" Raven smirks as he slashes the demons.

"I want to help too!" Aisha shouts as she swings her staff. "Magical make-up!"

Aisha turns into teenager. "Prepare yourself, demons, 'cause Magical Girl Aisha is coming!" she dashes into the demons.

Rena crosses her arms. "The rest stay here, okay? I'll protect you!"

* * *

They finally arrive at the new home at night. Everyone is tired.

"I want to sleep!" Chung yawns.

"Sleep, guys! We can have a good day tomorrow!" Lu shouts.

In the end, nobody is going to sleep until midnight. Everyone is back to their normal self.

"Now I demand an explanation," Ciel glares at Raven, "What's with your attitude?"

Raven chuckles. "Okay, I'm sorry. I really wanted to do that when I was a kid."

Rose lifts her one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I spent my childhood training so I won't get beaten," Raven smiles, "For my family's name. They adopted me anyway."

Rose nods. "I understand! I also spend my childhood training to use guns!"

Ciel sighs. "So the three of us spent the childhood training?"

"Cool!" Rose laughs. "We can relate ourselves to each other!" Rose makes a heroic pose, "We were protecting ourselves in order to keep living as a kid!"

Lu opens the door to the backyard. Raven, Ciel, and Rose are training together. "It's rare to see the three of you together," Lu comments.

"We have reasons," Ciel answers.

"Yeah," Raven nods, "We have to get better at dodging attack."

Lu tilts her head. "And why is that?"

"Reasons," the three of them answer simultaneously. _No more 'that' medicine!_

* * *

In the living room…

"Add is out from his room for once!" Elsword shouts as he points Add who's hiding something behind him. "How's the new lab?"

"That's rare," Ara comments.

"What's wrong?" Eve asks.

Add stays silent. It seems that he's trying to arrange the right words.

"Come on! Just say it!" Chung smiles.

Add shows the paper that he holds. "Can I ask for help?"

"More research!" Elsword eyes sparkle, "Sure!"

"You can ask us anytime!" Aisha grins.

"Yeah. Don't hesitate, Add," Rena winks.

For the first time, they see Add's normal smile. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ragna0011 and Zefyr


	12. Class Change

"Damn!" Rose slams the floor with her fist. "Ain killed the most demons!"

Eve giggles. "Now, now. Let it go and move on."

"Somehow these potions deepen our friendship," Rose takes the orange potion, "This has nothing to do with Elsword's Dark El, right? I'm done being scolded by Ain!"

"That one would be fine!" Rena smiles.

"Let's go!" Rose opens the potion.

Elesis' eyes widen. "Wait—"

* * *

Class Change Potion: Bored with your current job? You can have some change for a day! That sure change your way of thinking. Isn't that awesome?

"Kuhahaha! It's time for chaos!"

"Add! You're unusually happy—which is scary!"

"Whenever Add smiles, a puppy dies."

"Isn't it nice to see everyone happy? Be happy!"

Elesis wakes up because of the unusually-noisy-in-the-morning session. She goes to bathroom and sees herself on the mirror.

"…Who the hell am I?"

After taking a bath, she walks down the stairs and starts wondering why the girls have the room at the upstairs again.

"Alright, people! What's going on here?!" Elesis shouts.

"We're having fun!" Ain smiles. Elesis notices something different from Ain, especially his hair color that turned into silver and his unusually not grumpy face.

"No, we're not!" Elsword shouts with unusually worried face.

"Hey, Els, I can feel magical power inside you," Elesis looks at her brother.

"You have it too, sis," Elsword replies.

"Elesis!" Add grabs Elesis' shoulders, "We need a mascot for my research!"

"Now wear this dress!" Chung shows a frilly dress.

Elesis punches Add and Chung, beating them to almost-see-angel-of-death-coming session. "No way in hell!"

"My, my! What a peaceful morning!" Rose approaches them.

"Rose!" Add gets up as if Elesis never attacked her and grabs her hands. "You should help me with my research as well!"

Rose giggles. "Alright, alright! Now calm down, boy."

"Are we going to do some research together today or what?" Ain asks with a smile.

The girls go downstairs. "Damn. No breakfast?" Aisha crosses her arms.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Rena laughs.

"I introduce to you!" Lu pulls Ciel from the boys' room, "My obedient servant!"

Everyone startles. _He's dead inside!_

"Let's introduce ourselves first!" Ara suggest, "even though only our appearances changed, but it seems that some people are not themselves…"

"Rune Slayer," Elsword mutters. Eve stares at him. _Why is he looked so worried?_

"Void Princess," Aisha summons a round bat, "And this is Angkor!"

"Wind Sneaker," Rena smiles.

"Veteran Commander," Raven clenches his Nasod arm, "This is pretty cool."

"Code: Empress," Eve says with her usual monotone voice.

"Iron Paladin," Chung grins.

"Iron Princess suits you more, though," Aisha comments.

"Q-Quiet!" Chung yells.

"Sakra Devanam!" Ara shouts happily.

"Blazing Heart," Elesis summons flame from her hand. _Whoa! Cool!_

"Lunatic Psyker~" Add smiles, "Now help me with—"

"Patient, Add!" Lu giggles. "Diabla here."

"Demonio," Ciel answers shortly.

"Crimson Rose!" Rose winks. "Really suits me, if I say so myself."

"Erbluhen Emotion," Ain smiles. "Now what should we do?"

"I shall punish everyone who breaks the rule," Ara smiles creepily.

They turn to silence.

"Research!" Add moves his Dynamos and flies quickly to outside.

"W-Wait! Add!" Rose quickly follows him.

* * *

The others are following him except…

"What's wrong, lil bro?" Elesis pats Elsword's head as she grins, "What are you thinking?"

"It's just…" Elsword avoids eye contact, "…too quiet."

The four of them look at him confusedly.

"Usually those voices would be saying everything they think, but now it's too quiet," he continues.

"Honestly I don't understand why you're so worried," Rena stares at Elsword, "I mean, isn't that good?"

"It's not," he murmurs.

Ain is just smiling. "I thought the three of you love Elsword."

The girls are blushing instantly. "W-What's your point?" Eve narrows her eyes.

"It's funny that you don't understand simple thing like this," Ain continues as he turns around, "I'm going to join the research. You guys can have fun!"

"Ain, wait!"

Sadly, Ain goes away.

 _Simple thing?_ Eve tilts her head as she looks at Elsword.

Elesis' eyes widen. "Ain, are you gay?!"

Some projectile weapons just hit Elesis' forehead. "I dare you to say that again," Ain smiles as killing aura appear around him before he leaves.

Elesis rubs her forehead. "Anyway, we don't have breakfast this morning. Should we go out?" she grabs Elsword's and Eve's hand.

"W-What about meee?!" Rena follows them.

"I only have 2 hands, Rena. Sorry!"

* * *

"And of course, we're not going to join their silly research!" Lu laughs, "Ciel! We're going there!"

"Understood."

Raven just sighs and lets them go.

"Today's research is…!" Add shows the title of his research on the big screen from one of his Dynamos without feeling ashamed.

_"People's Reaction toward Appealing Person in (Name) Town"_

"You don't even know this town's name?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"No. Not yet," Add smirks, "There must be some history of this town, so I'll give it a name later."

"B-But I hate this idea!" Chung shouts as his face turns bright red. He's forced to wear a dress which makes him looks like a beautiful girl in so many ways.

"Hey, you're part of a research," Add pats Chung's head, "Come on! Help me!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rose looks at herself wearing a frilly dress, "Well, I mean, I'm not that girly."

"Don't worry!" Ara smiles. She's wearing a Chinese dress that really suits her. "It suits you!"

"Ha!" Aisha crosses her arms. "Now call me Dark Magician Girl!"

"No other fandom reference, Aisha," Raven hits Aisha's head.

"Raven, don't forget your job!" Add knocks Raven's forehead.

"I remember, man. Observer, right?" Raven slaps Add's hand.

"Hey!"

Ain approaches them. "What's my job?"

"Hm…" Add looks at Ain from the top to bottom. "Do you want to wear idol clothes or something? That would be helpful."

Ain smiles. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a restaurant…

Elsword is unusually quiet as he looks out the window all the time.

"This isn't like you at all, bro. Cheer up!" Elesis pats Elsword's back.

Rena nods. "Yeah! What's wrong, Elsword? You can tell us if you want to."

Elsword doesn't give any respond.

Eve snaps her finger in front of Elsword's face. "Elsword!"

He startles. "W-What?"

The girls sigh. _He's spacing out again._

"What's wrong?" Rena tilts her head. "Something you can't tell us?"

"Where's your usual happy self, Els?" Elesis asks.

Elsword glares. "Can you just shut up?"

The girls turn to silence. "'You're not yourself', 'You're usually happy', 'Is something bothering you?', stop telling me that stuffs!" he yells. Then, his eyes' widen as he lowers his head, "I-I'm sorry for saying those things," he apologizes.

Eve stares at Elsword. _I'm sure something's wrong with him. He's usually cheerful, even though those voices are bugging him._

Her eyes' widen. "Elsword, we need to talk somewhere else."

Elsword and Eve are leaving. Elesis giggles. "Hopefully Eve found something out."

From the outside, Ain is just smiling while some girls are following him. _Looks like Eve found out that 'simple thing'._

* * *

The two of them are sitting beside the river. "I don't know much about this town, so is this place fine?" Eve asks with a forced smile.

Elsword nods slightly.

Eve grabs Elsword's shoulders and makes eye contact with him. "Elsword, tell me everything about what you feel right now. You can yell, or cry, or whatever."

Elsword slaps Eve's hand. "First of all, I don't remember agreeing that idiot chief about restoring El stone. I just want to find my sister and go home. Why do I have to do the important job while I was still 13? Go f-ck yourself! Do village's soldiers are that dumb? They can't even arrest the stupid Banthus and ask for a kid to help them? Scrubs."

"Secondly, Aisha and Rena suddenly appeared like a boss and decided to make us a team. They appointed me to be the leader for the silliest reason ever. I yell at them, I didn't want to be the leader, but they're just taking it as a joke and didn't listen to me at all. What the hell? I was f-cking serious about it!"

"Then I found that Conwell and decided to use it, but you know what were you guys opinion about it? 'Dark El isn't good!' I admit I'm not that smart, but of course I know Dark El isn't good at all, dumbass! Now that I need to absorb Dark El, I can't even show my negative emotions anymore, or else that Dark El will consume me because Dark El is kind of a d-ck. Do you even know how much I want to kill some of you if you pissed me off? I could kill you 100 times with 100 different ways! It just happened that I decided not to do it. I don't mind being consumed by Dark El if I can f-ck off from this world or whatever when people are so annoying. That would be great."

"Finally I found sis. I was hoping I could just go back home and continue living with sis, but what the hell did she eat when she's gone? She used to love me as a brother, but now it's so different that I want to stay away from her if I could."

Eve can't help but laugh. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but… it's just… it's funny for some reason."

Unexpectedly, Elsword also laughs. "I know right? I'm sorry for saying all that."

Eve stops laughing. She lowers her head. "Elsword, I'm sorry."

"About that night when I tried to kill Raven?"

She startles. "Um… yeah…We were wondering how someone like you could get angry at something. We thought it would be funny, but it's not."

Elsword hugs Eve. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me!"

"E-Elsword?"

"I'm scared," he mutters, "I thought you're not going to play with me anymore after that incident."

Eve giggles. "What are you saying? I won't leave you because of potions that we used."

"I don't want to lose someone I love!"

Eve blushes. Her emotion system is not working well right now. "W-Wait! Did you just c-confess or something?!"

"I think?" Elsword breaks the hugs and smiles as his face turns red.

Eve smiles. "I love you too. You were playing with my emotion system lately, you know?"

* * *

"Wait! Give me a good reason for suddenly joining this as well!" Rena yells. Elesis and Rena are wearing gothic dress in the middle of the town. They're attracting townspeople attention like the others do.

"Oh, come on! Add never asks for such request, right?" Elesis smiles cheerfully, "Just go along with it!"

"Why are you doing this research anyway?" Rena narrows her eyes.

"I'm making sure no one would dare to take Rose away from me if we're going on a date," Add narrows his eyes back at Rena, "Do you understand?"

Elesis suddenly feels disappointed. "Wait, you just wanted to know townspeople interest?"

"And I have to make sure no one interested in my girlfriend," Add continues, "Glad you understand, Elesis!"

"What?" Rena tilts her head.

"That means Rose can walk around with her usual outfit because I know she doesn't like to wear a dress and no one will ask so many questions to her because she also doesn't like being asked many things," Add crosses his arms, "Get it?"

"Oooh…"

"This is just a stupid idea," Elesis facepalms.

"Hey, it's not!" Add disagrees, "Ain is willing to do anything today. You can ask a few questions that you can't ask in his normal self!"

Rena and Elesis face each other. "For example, maybe you can ask how could he know everything about Elsword? Or you can ask something that he likes! That might be some hints to place you need to go in our free times!"

The two girls' eyes widen. "That's a good idea! Today's our chance, Elesis!" Rena shouts.

"H-Hold it right there!" Elesis shows her palm to Add's face, "How did you know our reasons to get along with Ain?"

"Because I'm a genius?" Add smiles happily, "You can thank me later!"

"Okay?" Rena smiles wryly, "Something's wrong with you too."

"Because it's different when you're not Diabolic Esper," Add hits Rena's head with paper in his hand, "I can easily move on from the past in this state, but when I'm Diabolic Esper, I know I had a chance to change the past and save my mom somehow. Not being able to get that chance after thousands times of trying are really stressful, you know?"

Rena blinks her eyes several times. "Does Rose know about this?"

"Rose knows everything because I told her!" Add smiles again, "Do you think I asked her out for nothing?"

"You're surprisingly…how should I put this… care?" Rena crosses her arms, "I mean, I thought you don't have emotions and things."

"Like Demonio?" Add laughs happily.

Elesis also laughs. "Alright, man! You're cool."

"Yea, sis!" Add gives a thumb-up.

* * *

Before midnight…

"I'll miss your happy self, Add!" Rose says as she presses Add's cheeks with her pointy fingers from the back. "What's that research for?"

Add smiles. "Secret."

"You said it, boy!" Rose sits beside Add and moves herself to get her face closer to Add, "You're going to tell me!"

Add narrows his eyes. "No, I'm not!"

Rena and Elesis are just giggling.

"It's somehow really fun if we do something together," Aisha smiles.

"I agree, a bit," Chung sighs. "I will NOT wear those things again."

"Guys?" Elsword looks at them, "I have something to tell you."

"Sure!" Elesis smiles, "What is it?"

"First of all, f-ck you," and Elsword tells what he said to Eve before.

* * *

Everyone goes to their room. Well, not everyone.

"Thanks for today, Eve!" Elsword smiles. "You can tell everything to me if you needed help!"

Eve smiles back. "You too. Don't hold your feelings like that again."

Elsword smirks. "Okay. I won't hold it."

Eve tilts her head. "What's with your sudden—"

Elsword kisses Eve lips. "I just did like you said," he blushes.

"B-B-But—" Eve can't say something that she wants to say. Her face turns red. _My system is overheating!_

"Good night~" Elsword goes to his room.

* * *

"Ain, come on! We need an explanation!" Elesis begs.

"Apparently we didn't find out that 'simple thing'," Rena forces herself to laugh.

Ain sighs as he folds his arms. "Elsword isn't able to show his negative emotions. Otherwise that Dark El will take control of his body."

Rena tilts her head while Elesis startles. "Wait, does that mean that was his true self?" Elesis asks.

"You could say that," Ain answers as he turns away.

Rena crosses her arms. "Why do we always get the Ain's mystery session?"

Elesis shrugs. "I don't know. It's always—" Elesis' eyes widen, "Rena?"

Rena looks at Elesis confusedly. "Yeah?"

"We missed the chance," Elesis says.

Rena raises her one eyebrow. "What do you mean? We ask what we need—"

"We didn't ask about the nightmare thing," Elesis cuts Rena's words, "About we're going to forget him."

The two of them turn to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Syamsul528 and Chaos Champion Prime!


	13. Counterparts (part 1)

Rose sighs. "Why does everyone have an annoying self?"

Lu giggles. "Maybe everyone is annoying."

Eve is unusually quiet. She hides her face with pillow. "You okay, Eve?" Aisha asks.

"I'm okay," Eve mutters. _I'm still overheating! That stupid Elsword!_

Elesis picks up magenta potion. "That looks more like a poison instead of potion," Ara comments.

"I don't care," Elesis shrugs as she opens the potion.

"Elesis, wait!"

* * *

Counterparts Potion: I wonder what it's like to meet your other self with other choice. Is it fun? Is it frustrating? Okay, wait! Don't kill each other!

"What do you mean we shouldn't kill them? We can just kill them right here, right now."

"B-But that's too cruel! That's not how you bring justice!"

"Hey, I don't care!"

Elesis wakes up because of noisy voices near her. Her eyes widen to see 2 different Elesises. "Elesis?"

The two of them face Elesis. "What?"

"Okay?" Elesis crosses her arms. _What kind of potion did I use?!_ "We need an introduction. I'm Grand Master."

"Hooo~ Nice to meet you!" the Elesis on the right puts her arm around Grand Master's neck from the back. "I'm Blazing Heart!" Her eyes are sparkling, "and my heart is on fire!"

"Crimson Avenger," the last Elesis introduces herself, "Hey, I'll tell you something, Dark El isn't that bad!"

"What are you talking about?!" Grand Master crosses her arms, "Dark El haunts you with those voices!"

Crimson Avenger smirks. "Ah? How did you know?"

"Because my brother consumes it—"

Crimson Avenger's eyes widen. "My brother is having fun with those rune sh-ts!" she grabs Grand Master's shoulders. "Where's your brother?! We could be good 'friends'!"

Grand Master points the floor. "You can just go downstairs. You should be able to recognize him easily," she answers. _Well, some of his hair turns black, so it should be obvious, right?_

Crimson Avenger quickly runs downstairs. "Did she just say rune?" Blazing Heart's eyes are sparkling, "I'm sure I could get along with his brother easily!" she also runs downstairs.

Grand Master decides to go downstairs as well.

When she passed the kitchen, she feels in a heaven for a second. Three Ciels are preparing breakfast, which would be a heavenly breakfast for the day. _F-Forget about that! I want to know this last Elsword!_ Grand Master goes to the living room.

She can't believe herself when she sees a mature looking Elsword. "Els?"

The Elsword looks at her. "It would be confusing if you called me Elsword. I'm Lord Knight."

And they have a good conversation about justice and things.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Elsword! Blazing Heart here!" Blazing Heart hugs Elsword from the back.

"Rune Slayer here!" The Elsword called Rune Slayer smiles.

"Do you have a moment to talk about magic?!" she asks with sparkling eyes.

"Magic is cool!" Rune Slayer's eyes are also sparkling.

And they have a good conversation about magic.

* * *

"Els?" Crimson Avenger sits beside Elsword.

Elsword's eyes widen. "Dark El?"

"They call me Crimson Avenger," she smiles sadly, "People are afraid of me."

"I'm Infinity Sword," he smiles back, "and people are also afraid of me!"

And they have a good sharing life experience about Dark El.

* * *

"Ohoho~ As always you're such a good servant!" Noblesse smiles at Royal Guard before she sips her tea.

"Huh? This isn't fair!" Chiliarch slams the table, "Sometimes Dreadlord is annoying!"

"Oh, come on! What a way to ruin our image!" Dreadlord sighs.

"Our?!" Chiliarch repeats, "Don't bring me to your disgrace!"

"What are you guys saying?" Diabla puts her cup on the table, "You just have to turn your servant like my Demonio and he'll obey you~"

The others are staring at Demonio. _He's dead inside!_

* * *

"What kind of clothing is that?! You're a disgrace to all magicians!"

"My clothing has nothing to do with magicians! I wear what I want!"

Dimension Witch is just looking at Elemental Master and Void Princess arguing over clothing. "Can you guys just shut up?" she folds her arms and smiles proudly, "Ever heard of Magical Make-Up?"

The two shake their head. "What's that?" Elemental Master asks.

"The point is I can get bigger breasts," Dimension Witch smirks.

The two startle. _That's not fair!_

* * *

"Are you telling me there will be more of them?!" Grand Archer yells.

"Yeah. I'm serious," Night Watcher sighs.

"T-This is nightmare…!" Wind Sneaker shivers.

Night Watcher stands up. "We shall take care of everyone and stops all the arguing!"

The Renas decide to do impossible mission: keeping the peace for the day.

* * *

Reckless Fist and Veteran Commander are showing the ability of their Nasod Arm. "Damn, bro! Yours look really cool and powerful!" Reckless Fist complimented.

"Not really. Yours also have its own ability," Veteran Commander smiles.

They look at Blade Master. "So, what did you do to your Nasod Arm?" Reckless Fist looks at Blade Master's Nasod Arm, "It didn't change. Does that mean you're the weakest here?"

Blade Master hits their head in a second. "Say that again and I'll make sure I'm the only Raven standing."

* * *

The Eves are staring at each other.

"Analysis complete," Code: Nemesis reports, "We don't need to introduce ourselves."

Code: Empress nods. "Yeah. This is pretty simple."

Code: Battle Seraph sighs. "What now?"

* * *

The Chungs are showing their cannons proudly. "I can protect everyone!" Iron Paladin smiles.

"Whoa! Really?" Tactical Trooper smiles back, "I have explosions!"

"Whatever we do, we shouldn't blow this house," Deadly Chaser laughs.

"Did you found another thing beside cannon?" Iron Paladin asks.

Deadly Chaser points his Silver Shooter at Iron Paladin's head. "Yes, I did—and a shoot won't do anything to this house."

Iron Paladin startles. "Please don't kill me!"

Deadly Chaser smiles. "Just kidding!"

* * *

The Aras bows down. "Pleased to meet—Ouch!"

They hit each other heads. "I'm sorry," they apologize simultaneously.

"Hey, dark orbs are pretty cool!" Yama Raja shows her dark orbs.

"What do you mean? I'm Eun wannabe!" Asura grins.

Sakra Devanam holds her spear. "And I'm justice bringer!"

"You looked a bit scary with your smile for a moment there," Asura comments.

* * *

Silence fills the room.

"I find this space and time thing is impossible," Mastermind comments.

"Shut up. I don't need your opinion," Diabolic Esper replies.

"Look at this!" Mastermind summons Apocalypse.

"That's weird," Lunatic Psyker holds it, "but it's pretty strong."

"I know right?" Mastermind smirks.

* * *

The Roses are putting their Zeros on the shelf.

"We're good?" Crimson Rose asks.

"Yeah! We're good!" Freyja smiles.

"From what I've seen, there are only 3 of each person," Storm Trooper says, "So why there are 4 of us?"

"We need an introduction later," Optimus sighs.

* * *

"Give me a good reason to care," Arme Thaumaturgy folds his arms.

"Come on. We need to get along with everyone," Erbluhen Emotion smiles, "Starting with you," he points Apostasia.

"He's dead inside like Demonio. Leave him be," Arme Thaumaturgy sighs.

"In the end, everything becomes nothing," Apostasia finally says a word.

The two look at him. Apostasia slowly turns into his Spiritualism form as he moves his bangs. "Now tell me, Arme Thaumaturgy," he glares at the person, "How does it feel when Ishmael cares about you?"

* * *

Blade Master sighs. "It seems like we need to re-introduce the real El Gang from this world."

_Elsword – Infinity Sword_

_Aisha – Dimension Witch_

_Rena – Night Watcher_

_Raven – Blade Master_

_Eve – Code: Nemesis_

_Chung – Deadly Chaser_

_Ara – Asura_

_Elesis – Grand Master_

_Add – Diabolic Esper_

_Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord_

_Rose – Freyja_

_Ain – Arme Thaumaturgy_

"And we need to shorten our names by combining the first letter on our title, I mean, for example you can call me BM," Blade Master opens the note, "Except for these people because our author isn't sure about the shorten name."

_Asura – AS_

_Mastermind – MM_

_Chiliarch – CH_

_Dreadlord – DL_

_Noblesse – NB_

_Diabla – DB_

_Demonio – DM_

_Freyja – FR_

_Optimus – OP_

_Apostasia – AP_

* * *

Everyone gathers at the backyard—because living room is too small for these numbers.

"For starter, we're from this world," NW looks at her friends, "Me, IS, DW, BM, CN, DC, AS, GM,DE, FR, CH, DL, and AT."

LK stands up. "I'm here with BH, EM, VC, LP, DB, DM, and ST."

GA sighs. "As for me, I'm with RF, CE, IP, YR, MM, EE, and OP."

"Um… This is starting to be confusing," RS crosses his arms, "I'm with this stupid twin tailed girl—"

VP smacks RS' head. "Also with WS, BS, TT, SD, CA, NB, RG, CR, and AP."

"Ow my head…" RS rubs his head, "Hey! You don't have to deny the truth!"

VP glares at RS as she smacks his head again. "I wish you were left alone here later!"

DE smiles. "Can I get some help for research?"

BH points DE. "What happened to your Add?! How can he be so normal?!"

LP electrocutes BH a bit. "I need to find a way to leave you here with RS."

NW giggles. "I'm a bit interested in something else!"

DW raises her one eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Alright, couples! Don't hide yourself!" NW crosses her arms as she holds Erendil in her hand.

Some people are blushing. "We have some good dating spot here. Couple may go on a date," NW giggles.

IS quickly pulls CN's arm. "We're going!"

CN's face turns redder. "W-We're leaving!"

"They're dating?!" People from the same world as IS and CN shout in disbelief.

"Hey, let's continue where we left!" DW smiles as she shows a notebook to DC.

DC smiles back. "Sure!" he shouts as he goes with DW.

DE glances at FR. "Hm?" FR moves closer to DE's face, "What is it? You have something to say?"

DE looks away. "Shut up."

"You can found us on the lab!" FR pulls DE's hand.

"Looks like our people know no shame," NW forces herself to laugh.

RF grabs GA's hand. "Should we go too?"

GA smiles. "Sure."

"Hey, Eve," TT looks at BS, "Maybe we could find what you're searching for in here."

BS blushes. "Y-You're right."

"I guess there's no point staying here," MM lifts up YR with his Nasod Dynamos, "Ara, we're going."

"W-Wait! Add!"

VC sighs. "Should we?"

ST giggles. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

EM gulps. "H-Hey, Els—"

LK grabs EM's hand. "I know. Let's go!"

RS and VP looks at them in disbelief. "You're kidding me," RS crosses his arms, "How did he love noisy girl?"

VP glares at RS. "And how did he love an idiot?!"

CH stands up. "Ciel, we're going! We shall stalk everyone!" she runs away.

DL follows her. "Lu, wait!"

"I have no intention on staying here, so I'll take my leave as well," NB walks away, followed by RG.

"Hm…" DB looks at the sky, "Ciel! Let's find something!"

"Understood." DB and DM walk away.

LP sighs. "I knew it. Some people just love stalking," he grabs BH's hand, "They won't suspect us. Come on."

BH's face turns red. "Yeah!"

"All Ains are the same, huh?" GM sighs.

The rest are staying at the backyard. They're making a circle for easier discussion.

"What now?" WS asks.

"Well…" NW folds her arms.

CE smirks. "Tell us your crush," she pops out 2 screens from one of her drones. One is a blank screen and the other one is a lie detector. "I have none."

_Code: Empress: None_

RS sighs. "None."

_Rune Slayer: None_

_That wasn't a lie?!_ VP startles.

"None," the three Ains answer simultaneously.

_Arme Thaumaturgy: None_

_Erbluhen Emotion: None_

_Apostasia: None_

BM chuckles. "None."

_Blade Master: None._

_That wasn't a lie?!_ A gloomy aura appears around AS.

NW giggles. "My, my. Nobody wants to say anything?" she asks, "Elsword."

_Night Watcher: Infinity Sword_

"What the hell? He already has a girlfriend!" CA yells.

"Feelings!" NW yells back, "I'm just being honest!"

GM sighs. "Elsword."

_Grand Master: Infinity Sword_

IP facepalms. "What's wrong with you, GM?"

GM blushes. "It's… complicated."

"We can't lie, huh?" CR puts her hands on her hips, "Actually I have a boyfriend. It's Raven."

_Crimson Rose: Raven_

"Really?" EE lifts his one eyebrow, "I didn't know you really love him."

"Ain, please, you've seen the two of us together lately," CR sighs.

"This is a bit weird," WS puts her hands on her red cheeks, "Ciel."

_Wind Sneaker: Royal Guard_

"You're going to get killed by Lu later," SD giggles, "Elsword."

_Sakra Devanam: Rune Slayer_

"Whoa! You serious?!" RS asks in disbelief.

CA hits his brother's head. "You just ruined someone's feeling, stupid."

"I know how you feel, SD," AS smiles sadly, "Raven."

_Asura: Blade Master_

"It's nice to see everyone being honest!" IP laughs, "Rose."

_Iron Paladin: Optimus_

OP's face turns red. "Chung."

_Optimus: Iron Paladin_

Everyone is looking at them. "Do it, bro. Come on," RS hits IP's back.

IP takes a deep breath. "Rose—"

"You don't have to say it," OP grabs IP's hand, "Let's go!"

"Beautiful~" WS smiles.

"I'm going to get yelled for sure," CA chuckles, "Raven."

_Crimson Avenger: Raven_

CR narrows her eyes. "We're going to have a serious talk."

VP sighs. "None."

_Beep!_

"We've been waiting for this," CE smirks, "Tell us the truth."

VP looks a little angry. "Elsword."

_Void Princess: Rune Slayer_

RS laughs. "So you've fallen for me?"

"Shut up! This is your fault!" VP yells.

"For being cool? Thank you," RS grins.

"Is it done? I'm going," AT walks away.

"You're not getting away!" NW and GM follow him.

"What's their problem?" EE asks.

"Apparently they're trying to make Ain opens up about himself," BM explains, "but they failed many times."

"Is that so?" EE smiles, "If we were created by the same Ishmael, I could help you."

"Ishmael?" AS tilts her head, "Who?"

EE sighs. "Ain in here never tells ANY thing?"

"Yeah. He never tells AINything," BM chuckles.

AS facepalms. "How did the you and Ain get along anyway?"

"I assume you want to know about 'everyone will forget Ain'?" EE smiles.

BM's and AS' eyes widen. "Yeah," they nod simultaneously.

"It's a lie."

Everyone looks at AP. "Ishmael already left Ain," he says as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Amy Valikie~


	14. Counterparts (part 2)

Some couples are double dating. For example...

"We're going to spend our time watching movie," DC says.

"I don't understand what's the point of watching a story that won't happen in real life. In fact, it's just someone's imagination over something," BS replies.

"Just come!" TT smiles, "It's hard to take you to watch a movie, so this will be your first time! You'll see!"

BS sighs. "Alright. Fine."

DW moves closer to BS. "Sometimes it's funny to see your boyfriend crying because of a movie," she whispers.

BS' eyes widen. "Ah, I see! Let's go then!"

TT tilts his head. "What are they talking about?"

"Don't question it," DC chuckles. Apparently he knows what DW is telling BS right now.

* * *

And...

"We're not going to double date or something? Looks fun," CN says as she looks out the window from the cafe.

"I don't want to spend time with them," IS stirs his coffee, "I just want to be with you."

CN blushes. _Overheat again!_

"But if you want to, I don't mind!" IS smiles.

RF and GA enter the cafe. "Hey!" IS waves his hand.

They approach them. "What are you two going to do?" GA asks.

CN shrugs. "We don't know. We usually spend our time in here."

They realize IS is staring at them with killing intent. "If you make Eve feel uncomfortable, I'll make sure you die in another timeline."

CN forces herself to laugh. "Elsword, no."

"Okay! No killing!" IS shouts happily, which makes GA and RF feel a bit scared.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"No research? You said you want a research," FR pokes DE's cheek with the back of pencil.

"I want to, but—"

"Too many strangers," FR cuts as she hits DE's head with the same pencil.

"What do you want to do?" DE asks.

"Hm..." FR crosses her arms, "I want to try cooking."

Before DE could respond, FR puts her finger on DE's lips, "with science!" She takes an Erlenmeyer. "Alright! We'll cook a simple thing like... fried rice!"

FR casually takes unknown yellow liquid and puts it on the Erlenmeyer. "Here's the oil..."

DE startles. "That's poison!"

"What?! Why are you keeping this?!"

* * *

Late evening, at the front of house.

RS tilts his head. "I don't see why you spend your life with 1 person only. Isn't it better to live with everyone?"

"I know how you feel!" IS smiles, "Because I was thinking like that!"

"And I don't see why would you date a girl like Aisha," RS narrows his eyes at LK.

LK sighs. "She's not as annoying as you thought."

"What?! I fight with her every single day!" RS shouts.

"Only with her? That's cute," IS smirks, "I fought everyone yesterday."

LK crosses his arms. "Why would you do that? You're the leader!"

"Leader? We don't have a leader," IS chuckles, "Being a leader sucks."

RS lifts his one eyebrow. "You know what? I'm glad I didn't use that scabbard thing."

"That's too bad. You skipped the chance to f-ck the world," IS laughs.

LK and RS stay silent. _Something went horribly wrong if we consumed Dark El!_

* * *

At the girls' room...

"How can you like that brat?" VP asks.

"Oh, come on. I know you like him too," EM smiles.

"Chung is better than Elsword!" DW shouts.

EM rolls her eyes. "First of all, Elsword in your world consumed Dark El, so I understand why Chung is better than him."

DW tilts her head. "He sure changed into a happier person, but—"

"Dark El!" VP cuts.

* * *

"We're trying to take care of these people while you're having fun with Raven!" NW crosses her arms.

"Hey, it's your idea!" GA smiles.

"Aaah I wish I could go out with Ciel." WS starts imagining things.

"You're going to have 24 hours conversation with Lu," NW forces herself to laugh.

"Why not with Raven?" GA asks, "He's the best!"

WS sighs, "Raven is already with Rose!"

* * *

At the backyard...

"Man, you have to move on!" VC pats BM on the back, "Seris is already in better world!"

BM rolls his eyes. "Does having a girlfriend shows that I already moved on?"

"Kinda," RF replies, "Come on! Have some new memories with someone you love!"

BM sighs. "I love my gang. Are you satisfied?"

"No," RF and VC reply simultaneously.

BM narrows his eyes, "Tell me you're satisfied when I killed you."

VC facepalms. "My El, what's wrong with you sadistic people from this world?"

BM chuckles. "What do you expect from our former psychopatic leader?"

* * *

CE nods. "That's an interesting unknown object."

"It's weird," CN comments, "Battle Seraph and I have the same object called 'love', but the descriptions are different."

"Can I copy the object? I want to analyze it," CE asks.

"Sure," BS smiles.

* * *

"Congrats, man!"

DC and TT are congratulating IP. "Thanks to Code: Empress," IP laughs.

"I didn't expect that!" TT shouts. "So how's your first day?"

"Really awkward," IP chuckles, "but we have a lot of fun. He tells them about his day with OP.

* * *

At the dining room...

"Don't give up!" YR cheers SD and AS.

SD smiles sadly. "I don't think Elsword understands anything about love."

"Of course he does!" YR grabs SD's shoulder, "Even that Elsword who consumed Dark El has a girlfriend!"

AS blinks her eyes several times, "Now that you said it, nobody knows how they ask each other out."

"I might have a chance, but I think if he fell in love, it would be Aisha," SD sighs.

"As for me, I don't think Raven loves anyone," AS giggles, "It's fine, though!"

"How is that fine?" SD asks.

"Because I already confessed," AS winks.

"What?!"

* * *

"Loving your own brother is a huge mistake, woman!" CA slaps GM. "Wake up!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" BH shouts.

GM laughs. "I'm trying!"

CA narrows her eyes. "I heard everything about your brother from Night Watcher. How can she know him more than you?!"

BH crosses her arms. "Now that's weird."

GM sighs. "I'm not going to deny that."

"All he had was you," CA is starting to calm down.

"Was?" BH repeats.

"She has Eve now," GM answers.

"Well, my brother has Aisha," BH replies.

"You all failed as a sister!" CA shouts.

* * *

At the lab...

"Why are you doing these researches anyway?" LP asks as he looks at DE's paper.

"You could do something more valuable like changing the past," MM agrees with LP.

DE puts his head on the desk. "I tried thousands times."

"What did you do when you fail?" LP asks.

"I destroy that world," DE chuckles.

"Okay, stop!" MM shows his palm, "You might kill us if you do that every time you fail!"

DE narrows his eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey, hey! Life matters!" LP smacks DE's head. "Just move on!"

"You were asking about changing past a second ago," DE rubs his head.

* * *

At the kitchen...

"Aah I can't wait for dessert!" CH shouts.

"Calm down," DL sighs.

NB giggles. "Patience! Can you see they're working hard?"

"It'll be ready in a few minutes," RG reports.

"Ciel! I want strawberry flavor!" DB slams the table.

"Understood," DM nods.

_He's dead inside!_

* * *

At the living room...

"Good for you!" FR pats OP in the back.

FR laughs. "It was unexpected!"

OP giggles. "Yeah. It's surprising."

"Can I ask something?" CR looks at FR, "Are you really dating with Add? You two looked like brother and sister to me."

FR laughs louder. "Yes! Everyone said that!"

ST lifts her one eyebrow. "You tease him every single day?"

"Yes~"

Now the three of them are wondering how DE loves someone like her.

* * *

"Hey, hey, what Ishmael says about it?" EE asks. "Maybe we can help Apostasia somehow!"

AT keeps silent. "Ishmael already abandoned me," AP replies.

AT decides to speak, "She doesn't even know you."

AP's expression doesn't change.

Silence fills the room.

"Desserts time!"

* * *

After saying goodbye with everyone, the midnight comes. They're back to their own timeline.

"What do you guys think?" Rena asks, "It's nice to talk with them!"

"If I killed them before they went, that would make me feel better," Raven comments. It seems he had salty time talking about Nasod Arm with the other two.

"We collected unknown data. It's cool," Eve smiles.

"Well, it's quieter without argument," Aisha sighs.

"My frieeends..." Chung lies down on the floor.

"We had a good talk about romance fantasies!" Ara shouts.

"Hmph! At least we had unlimited sweets," Lu crosses her arms.

"We spent our time in the kitchen," Ciel sighs.

"We learnt about each other's gun!" Rose smiles.

"I give them nightmares!" Elsword shouts happily.

"Our conversation was going nowhere," Ain says.

"We didn't talk much, but I decided to not go back to the past," Add smiles.

"We learnt something really valuable," Elesis giggles.

* * *

Some people are still awake.

"Alright, Ain! No more running away!" Elesis grabs Ain's shoulder from the back and turn him around. "I know about the 'forget' thing!"

Ain sighs. "From Erbluhen Emotion and Apostasia? Listen—"

"No, you listen," Elesis narrows her eyes. "You're just here to fulfill your mission and go away just like that, erasing you from our memories. Do you think I'll let you do that?"

Ain rolls his eyes. "They might be lying."

"No, they're not. I learnt how to find a correct information from Crimson Avenger," Elesis smiles.

Ain narrows his eyes back. "What do you want?"

"You won't go back if we don't fulfill the mission," Elesis smirks.

Ain's eyes widen. "Hey, you remember our mission? We need to restore El-"

"Hey, Mr. Angel, I'm with Rena," Elesis crosses her arms, "I can ask her to use as many potions as we want to keep you here."

Ain sighs. "Do whatever you want."

"You're borrowing power from Ishmael anyway. Why don't you ask her to let you stay here even the mission is done?" Elesis asks.

They go to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Amy Valikie


	15. Ability Swap

"Feels so quiet..." Aisha hides her face with her pillow.

"Ain! We need to know more about Ain!" Rena slams her pillow.

"Give me the potion to move on..." Ara lies her head on the floor, "Thanks to those two Aras, I feel sad now."

"Now," Rose takes the teal potion, "What's this one do?"

"Hey, you know him more than anyone does," Rena warns her by showing her pointy finger, "Don't."

Rose winks as she opens the potion. "Do!"

"Rose!"

* * *

Ability Swap Potion: Now let's try someone else's ability! Come on, admit it you feel envy for once.

Ain wakes up. _That's weird. Ishmael usually greets me when I woke up._

"Is that so, boy?"

He startles at the voice he heard in his head. "The hell are you?"

"I'm Eun, Ara's fox," the voice giggles, "Why don't we see what is happening with your body?"

Ain goes to bathroom and sees his reflection in the mirror. His silver hair is back, with few of it being white. His right eye turns to red, while his left eye turns back to green.

"Whatever," he goes out.

"No surprise? Interesting, boy!"

* * *

"Waaaaah! My arm!"

Ara is looking at her Nasod arm with sparkling eyes. "It's sooo COOOOL!"

"Suddenly I can see this green glowing things," Eve comments.

"Ah! You got mine!" Rena smiles as she moves Eve's drones, "I got yours!"

Ara looks at Rose. "You got that pink line on your left face."

"Really?" Rose looks at the mirror. "Ahahaha! Excellent!"

" _Good morning, Elesis."_

Elesis startles. "You guys hear that voice?"

" _I'm Ishmael."_

They look at Elesis.

"This will explain everything," Rose takes the mirror and shows it in front of Elesis.

Elesis' hair and eyes turn turquoise. "Okay..."

Aisha and Lu sigh. "We feel nothing different!"

* * *

At the first floor...

"Ain! Can you turn into a fox?!" Elsword asks with sparkling eyes.

Suddenly Eun takes over Ain's body. His hair turns white, both his eyes turn red with red marks on his cheeks, and nine tails. "Sure, boy."

"Eun!" Elsword smiles, "Now that I have this little horn and you have that fox ears, we shall go out and create some rumors!"

Eun chuckles. "Alright."

"Yay!" Elsword turns around and goes outside. Eun notices Elsword's tail, but she says nothing about it and follow him.

"Hey! We should stop them!" A yellow machine hits Raven's head.

Raven grabs the machine. "If you say one more word, I would keep you in the shelf until the day is over, Zero."

"Chung becomes edgy," Ciel comments. Most of Chung's hair turns white and there's a four star-shaped symbol in his forehead.

Chung's eyes widen. "And your hair is back to blue!"

Add slams the door open. Some of his hair turns black. "What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"I require Elsword's permission to destroy Conwell right now," Add hisses.

"But Add! I'm just an old man!"

"I don't f-cking care! Shut up!"

The girls come. "What's up?!" Rose smiles.

"Your boy is in trouble," Ciel points Add with his thumb.

"Aw, you poor thing!" Rose flies to Add using Dynamos and wraps her hand around Add's nape, "Do you need help?"

_Kill that b-tch!_

_Yeah! What kind of girlfriend is she?!_

_She sucks!_

"He doesn't need help! I need help!" the sword called Conwell flies around Rose.

Rose catches Conwell and whispers, "Seriously, quiet bro! He's short-tempered person and he might killed you for real!"

"Let's spend the day sparring!" Lu shouts, "It should be fun!"

* * *

Elesis shows her palm to you. "Hold it right there! Reminder first!"

_Name: Someone's Ability_

_Elsword: Lu_

_Aisha: Elesis_

_Rena: Eve_

_Raven: Rose_

_Eve: Rena_

_Chung: Ciel_

_Ara: Raven_

_Elesis: Ain_

_Add: Elsword_

_Lu: Chung_

_Ciel: Aisha_

_Rose: Add_

_Ain: Ara_

* * *

Lu draws the tournament bracket on the whiteboard. "Take the paper and tell me your number!" Lu shouts as she prepares folded papers on her hand.

Everyone has their number. The tournament goes like this:

_Aisha vs Add_

_Ain vs Ciel_

_Chung & Elsword vs Elesis_

_Ara vs Eve_

_Rose vs Rena_

_Raven vs Lu_

"Chung and Elsword?" Rose tilts her head, "Why?"

Lu sighs. "They got me and Ciel's ability. Of course they need to team up!"

"But Els and Ain are not even here," Elesis replies.

"They will come! Don't worry!"

Aisha takes her claymore, "Sibling spar simulator!"

Add cackles. "There's a huge different between me and that idiot. This is not simulator."

Aisha rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Add. We still got their ability!" she shouts as she charges.

Add snaps his finger. Numerous Conwells appear behind Aisha. He grips his sword.

"W-Wait! That's cheating!" Aisha protests.

"Why do you think he's called 'Infinity' Sword?" Add smirks.

* * *

"Add wins!" Lu shouts.

"T-That's unfair..." Aisha whimpers.

Lu sighs. "Elsword and Ain aren't here, so... Ara versus Eve!"

Eve giggles. "Let's see what we can do," she says as she takes out her Erendil.

Ara clenches his Nasod arm. "This is so cool!"

Eve charges at Ara and kicks her. Ara dodges by jumping and dashes forward to stab Eve with her blade.

_Clank!_

"Damn! You got his speed as well?!" Eve grips her bow and shoots arrows.

Ara parries all of them, "Yea boi! Feels pro!"

"I feel weak without my code," Eve says as she sets some traps.

Ara charges, but she gets caught by traps.

"Well, you're still the clumsy Ara I know," Eve smiles.

* * *

"That's awesome!" Elsword laughs as he eats corndog, "We should do more of that!"

"I agree," Eun nods, "Apparently this boy here is completely unconscious. We can do more."

"Really?" Elsword tilts his head, "So you can take over Ain completely?"

"Yeah," Eun giggles. "Anyway, we should go home. I want to know what Ara is doing right now."

They arrive at home. "Welcome home!" Rena greets.

"Good! You're here!" Lu shouts. "Ain versus Ciel!"

"Tournament?" Eun smirks, "More like Eun versus Ciel. Ain is under my control."

"Eun! That's not nice!" Ara yells.

Eun giggles. "Alright."

Ain turns back to normal. "The hell?"

"Welcome back!" Elsword smiles.

"Prepare yourself," Ciel summons his staff, "Magical Make-Up!"

"WHAAAT?!"

Ciel turns into a matured woman with blue haired ponytail.

Ain blinks his eyes several times. "I accept your challenge, woman," he grips his spear. "Ms. Ara's Fox, it seems we need some collaboration."

"So you realize, boy?" Eun giggles.

Ciel blinks. "For starter, blink is your first mistake," Ain says as he jumps and catches Ciel.

"How did he know Ciel is going there?" Lu asks.

"Because it's the mysterious Ain?" Rena asks back.

Elesis chuckles. "I know!"

* * *

"The winner is Ain!" Lu shouts. "Next is... Chung and Elsword versus Elesis!"

"We're going together?" Elsword asks confusedly.

"We got Lu and Ciel ability. Of course we have to do this together," Chung explains.

"Ah I see," Elsword nods as he summons his giant claw. "KILL SIS!"

Elesis startles. "W-Wait!"

Chung dashes forward and swings his gunblades.

"My goodness, people!" Elesis shouts as her hair and eyes turn light blue, and her skin turns white.

"This is like devil versus angel," Ara comments.

"I know right?" Aisha sighs.

"Sis, please, I know your every weak spot," Elsword narrows his eyes, "And you don't know how much I play together with Chung all this time!"

Elesis parries all Elsword's attack and hits him using her sword. "Brother, please, I also know your every weak spot."

Elsword smirks, "What about Chung?"

Chung comes from above as he shoots with his gunblade.

Elesis dodges. "Gotcha!" Elsword smiles.

"Apollyon!"

* * *

Lu blinks her eyes several times. "I didn't know they were that close."

"Alright, Chung! We shall go to a mini adventure over there!"

"To the afterlife!"

Raven chuckles. "They're not really close when Chung started reading a book. I think this tournament just changes everything."

Lu nods. "Anyway, Rose versus Rena!"

Rena looks at Rose with sparkling eyes. "Whoa! I can analyze you!"

Rose's eyes are also sparkling. "Yeah! That's awesome!"

Eve and Add sit on the corner. "What's wrong?" Aisha asks.

"I feel ashamed for some reason," Eve mutters.

"The best technology shall win!" Rena shouts as spears appear behind her.

"Hey, it depends on how you use it," Rose smirks as sparks appear around her for a moment. Her sclera turns black, "and I know how to use Add's stuffs properly!"

"Rose!" Add calls, "I trust you! Show whose technology is better!"

"Got it, man!" Rose winks.

"Rena, no! Don't lose!" Eve shouts.

* * *

We can see the winner in the next session. Eve and Add are still debating over their technology.

"Last, me versus Raven!" Lu shouts as she jumps. She takes out her Silver Shooters.

Raven takes out his gun. "This would be awkward."

Everyone hides behind Rose and Rena for shield.

_Bang! Bang!_

* * *

"Let's have a lunch first," Ciel comes out with everyone's meal.

"Yay! Lunch!"

The next tournament schedule is written on the whiteboard.

_Add vs Ain_

_Chung & Elsword vs Eve_

_Rose vs Lu_

"Queen of Nasods, will never be beaten by the likes of you! Rena sucks!"

"Eve, I'm sorry!"

* * *

Everyone is back to tournament (after chit-chat and things. They're not going to battle right after eating, of course). "Next is Add versus Ain!" Lu shouts.

"Boy, listen to me," Eun calls, "This guy is a genius—"

"I know, Ms. Ara's Fox," Ain replies as he grips his spear.

Add chuckles. "I'll show you how terrifying Conwell is."

"Conwell is funny and noisy," Elsword responds, "It's weird that he's so quiet when he's with Add."

 _Elsword, save me! The terrifying one is this guy!_ Conwell is just doing as Add said.

This is the first time Elsword seen the true "infinity" sword. "That's awesome!" Elsword shouts with sparkling eyes.

Add cackles. "Now die!"

* * *

Luckily Ain isn't dead.

"Chung and Elsword versus Eve!" Lu shouts.

"Hey buddy! It's our time to shine again!"

"I know, Els!"

Elesis tilts her head. "Seriously. I didn't know they're that close."

"You're a fail sister," Ain replies.

Elesis hits Ain's arm. "Come on! I'm trying!"

"I won't lose!" Eve takes out her Erendil, "I'll show you that Nasod is not weak!"

"Oh, come on," Elsword chuckles, "Maybe demons are stronger."

"Yeah! Show it to them!" Lu cheers.

Elsword charges at Eve and easily falls into her trap. "You're easy to trick!" Eve smirks.

Elsword narrows his eyes. "Or maybe it's you."

Chung shoots Eve with cross-shaped gun from the back.

* * *

"Demons! Demons! Demons!" Lu are still cheering.

Ciel sighs and smiles. "Next, Rose versus Lu!"

"Yay! My turn!" Lu raises her hands.

"I'm going to make you a disgrace to your own race!" Rose smirks.

"I'm going to shout every skill I use like a little kid!" Lu shouts.

"Sounds fun! I'll do it too!" Rose smiles happily.

"Shooting Star!"

"Moonlight Rhapsody!"

"Comet Crasher!"

"Reverse Circle!"

Chung hides his face. "I feel dumb for some reason."

"Come on!" Elsword pats Chung's back. "Even Add is not embarrassed!"

* * *

The last match is written on the whiteboard.

_Add & Rose vs Chung & Elsword_

"We're teaming up?" Add and Rose asks simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's not cool to have Free For All battle since you two are a couple," Lu explains.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Why do I have to team up with you?"

"I prefer teaming up with those two to beat you," Add crosses his arms.

"You can't do anything except relying on Conwell! You're useless!" Rose hits Add's arm as she smiles.

"Shut up. You're relying on MY weapons," Add smiles back.

"Let's rest first!" Lu stretches.

"Let's do it now!" Chung shouts.

"Who needs rest?!" Elsword continues.

"Sure!" Rose nods.

Elsword summons his giant claw, "Chaaarge!"

Add parries his attack with Conwell, "We should fight."

Elsword's eyes sparkle. "Oh, awesome! I might learn some stuffs!"

Sparks come out from Rose's Dynamos. "Chung! We shall spar!"

"Oh, hell no! This is a team fight!" Chung jumps and shoots Add.

* * *

Evening comes.

"Oh my, that's tiring," Rose pants.

"Add and Rose win!" Lu shouts.

Elesis stands up. "Anybody wants to spar for fun?"

"Sure!" Ara nods as she takes her blade.

And they spend the day sparring with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to XenoVise!


	16. Ability Swap (Extra)

"Hey, how about hot spring?" Rose asks, "I want some good relaxing moment!"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Rena agrees. "Let us go!"

They go to the hot spring. Of course, girls and boys have different place.

"I need to do some research," Add mutters.

"What research? Let me help you!" Elsword smiles.

"Hey, I could help too!" Chung nods.

"But I have some problem," Add lowers his head.

"If Elsword is helping, then I'm helping too," Ain says.

"The girls have all the Nasod technology. They could detect us easily."

Everyone turns to silence. Raven and Ciel pretend that they didn't hear anything.

"Wait, you're going to take a peek?" Elsword asks in disbelief.

"Rose won't let me analyze her body," Add murmurs.

"Let your device analyze it. They didn't bring it, right?" Chung suggests.

"Rose is not that dumb," Add replies.

Ain stares at them. "Do you mind if Ms. Ara's Fox joins in?"

"You guys sound like perverts right now," Raven sighs.

Ain closes his eyes. _Ms. Ara's Fox, I'm counting on you_

Ain turns into Eun. After a close inspection, his body turns into woman.

Eun giggles. "Now what do you need, boy?" she asks as she moves her face closer to Add.

Elsword's and Chung's face immediately turn red, along with Raven's and Ciel's from far away, but Add's face is still normal. "Personal space," Add comments.

* * *

"Nobody says only boys are perverts!" Elesis shouts as she stands up, "I have to make sure my brother turns into a man!"

"W-Wait! Elesis, stop it!" Rena grabs Elesis' hand.

"Elesis, don't!" Aisha grabs her other hand.

"Hey, no need to rush! We can use Add's Dynamos!" Rose winks.

Eve sighs. "Rose, no—"

"Alright! Do it!" Lu smiles.

"It's now or never!" Ara agrees.

"Um, Ara, I didn't expect you to say that," Eve comments.

One of Add's Dynamos flies to boys' hot spring, and the other one pops out a monitor.

Eun is standing while Add is looking at her from top to bottom.

"PERVERT!" everyone shouts except Rose.

"Rose, don't be sad," Ara pats Rose's back.

Rose giggles. "What do you mean?"

The girls turn to Rose—she is surprisingly happy. "He's just curious with female proportion. Nothing to worry."

"I'm a bit worried about Chung," Aisha mutters.

"Hey, Eve!" Rose pulls Eve to see the monitor, "You're not worried about Elsword?"

"I want to see Els!" Elesis quickly moves closer to Rose.

Elsword says something to Chung.

" _Is this fine?"_

Chung replies.

" _It's fine! ...Probably!"_

Ciel looks at the camera. He narrows his eyes and smiles.

" _I see what you're doing, girls."_

Rose quickly moves all the Dynamos to her.

"Now that's my servant!" Lu smiles proudly.

"I thought you only use 2 Dynamos," Eve says as she looks around them.

6 Dynamos.

"I just want to bring them around," Rose giggles.

* * *

"The girls are taking a peek?!"

Ciel sighs. "Just now."

"That's not fair!" Add crosses his arms.

"Add, that sounds so wrong in so many ways," Chung comments.

Eun smiles. "You can touch 'these' if you're curious."

Add's eyes widen. "Can I?"

"ADD!"

* * *

"C-Ciel caught us!" Aisha shouts in panic.

Elesis crosses her arms. "It should be fine! Elsword and I are sibling!"

"No, it's not!"

* * *

When midnight comes, everyone gets their ability back.

"Els! You don't know how scary that guy is!" Conwell shouts.

Elsword tilts his head. "He's not scary. What are you talking about?"

"Ah, it's nice to have the spirits back around me," Rena smiles.

"Hm... That sure was interesting," Elesis giggles.

* * *

Like always, some people are still awake.

"Add!" Rose calls, "I leave a gift for you in your Dynamos. Check it tomorrow, okay?" Rose winks.

Add looks at Rose confusedly, but then he lowers his head. "I'm sorry."

Rose tilts her head. "Why?"

"You saw me and Eun, right?" Add asks.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I know what you're searching for," Rose giggles as she kisses Add's cheek before she goes. "Good night, lil boy."

"Chung, let's play tomorrow!"

"Sure, Els!"

Add turns around. "Elsword."

Elsword faces Add. "What is it? You need help with your research?"

"No," Add shakes his head, "You do know you can summon Conwell as many as you like. Why don't you do that?"

"Magic isn't my thing. I can't do that easily like you," Elsword smiles.

"Okay." Add enters his lab. He looks at the new data inside his Dynamo.

A complete analysis of every girl in El Gang, including Eve that he never get permission for analyzing her.

Add is just laughing. _Is this why you suggested all of us to go to hot spring?_

* * *

"Ain, you're not getting away this time!" Elesis shouts.

Rena grabs Elesis' shoulder. "Elesis, calm down!"

Ain lifts his one eyebrow. "What? I just want to go to bed."

"Ishmael told me everything about you," Elesis smiles, "Your hobbies, favorite foods, most hated guy, embarrassing moments, the happiest moment—"

"Too many details," Ain comments as he crosses his arms. "What do you mean?"

"And she told me about THAT!" Elesis narrows her eyes, "THAT thing! The thing that cause you to don't have a problem at all to leave us and make us forget about you!"

Ain avoids eye contact.

"I—We won't let that happen, Ain!" Elesis shouts.

"W-What? What's 'that'?" Rena asks confusedly.

Ain turns around and goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to XenoVise and LucasTheCookie!


	17. Race Change

"Hey, Elesis! Spill the secret!" Rena frowns.

"No, Rena. I want Ain to tell it himself," Elesis narrows her eyes, "Tomorrow night."

Rose takes the gray potion. "Will this do?"

"Um, Rose, that's a bit—"

"Annoying?" Rose smirks as she opens the potion.

"Rose!"

* * *

Race change: Alright, take a good look at yourself. Don't ask. Just look.

Add wakes up this morning-—which is unusual because he usually get up when something's bothering him.

" _Good morning, Add."_

Add moves his Dynamos to defense stance.

" _Calm down. I'm Ishmael, Ain's creator."_

Add lifts his one eyebrow. "Ain isn't human?"

" _And you're an angel. For today."_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Eve wakes up. She feels weird for some reason.

She checks her pulse.

"I'm a human?" Eve tilts her head.

"It sure weird to have all sudden data on your head," Rose comments as she looks at her forehead on the mirror.

"Who are you?!" Lu looks around.

The girls turn to Lu. "What's wrong?" Elesis asks. She has pointed ears, which makes her an Elf.

"Um, nevermind," Lu forces herself to laugh, "It's just Ishmael."

_Lu became an angel?!_

"I hate these horns! It makes me ugly!" Aisha yells.

"Hey! You're ugly in the first place!" Lu yells.

Rena giggles. "I'm human! Yay!"

Ara looks at her reflection in the mirror beside Rose. "I'm an Elf!"

"Cool!"

* * *

They go downstairs.

"Oh! I feel so awesome as a Nasod!" Elsword shouts as he stares at Ciel.

"Then why are you analyzing a Nasod?" Ciel sighs. On closer inspection, Elsword and Ciel has core on their forehead.

Chung laughs. "I wonder what I can do as a demon."

Ara looks at Raven. He has pointed ears, which makes him an Elf.

Rose looks at all of them. "So we have 2 Humans, 2 Demons, 3 Nasods, 3 Elves, and 2 Angels. Where's Ain?"

Raven shrugs. "He doesn't want to get out from the toilet. I don't know why."

"Maybe he got stomachache," Chung says.

"I'll go talk to him," Rena smiles as she walks away.

Elesis' eyes widen. "Ah! I see!"

Everyone looks at Elesis. "No, nothing," she smiles awkwardly.

"Why does everyone loves to keep secrets lately?" Ara crosses her arms, "Eun also knew about this and she won't tell me!"

"Good news! I also knew!" Elsword smiles.

* * *

Rena knocks the door. "Ain, come out!"

"No!"

She sighs. "What's wrong?"

No answer.

Elsword walks toward her. "Elsword," Rena smiles sadly, "he doesn't want to."

Elsword smiles back. He faces the door. "Ain, it's fine! Rena can help you!"

Rena startles. "H-Help with what?"

_Click!_

Ain comes out. "Really? Who?"

"This Elf—although she's not Elf at the moment," Elsword points Rena with his thumb. "See you later!" he runs away.

Rena looks at Ain. "You turned into human."

Ain looks at Rena. "T-This is bad!" he shouts as he goes back to the restroom.

"Ain?" Rena tilts her head.

"Just say you want to help him, Rena!" Elsword shouts from the distance.

Rena is confused by all this. "Ain, I can help you!"

_Click!_

"Really?" Ain asks.

Rena blinks her eyes several times. "Um... we already talked about this."

Ain lowers his head. "Sorry."

Rena takes Ain's hand. "Come out. We can't stay here forever."

"But I can't hear Ishmael's voice!"

"You're human, Ain. I already told you!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Everyone is having breakfast at the dining room. "Good morning, Ain!" Ara waves her hand.

"Good morning, Ara," Ain greets her back.

Everyone is staring at Ain while Ara's eyes widen in surprise. "You remember my name?!"

"It just happened," Ain replies.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone is going out.

"Where did everybody go?" Ain asks.

Rena washes the dishes. "They're going to town—wait, they told us a minute ago!"

Ain lowers his head. "Sorry."

After washing dishes, Rena sits beside Ain. "What's wrong?"

"It's weird. I can't hear Ishmael," Ain answers.

"Ain, you're a human because of the potion," Rena repeats. "Please tell me you'll remember this."

"Sorry."

Suddenly the atmosphere turns to silence.

"I can't hear Ishmael!"

"Ain!" Rena grabs Ain's shoulders and stares at him, "What's wrong with you? Why do you keep forgetting everything?"

Ain tells her and makes her surprised.

* * *

"As a Nasod, I can analyze everything! For example, I can analyze you!" Rose stares at Add.

Add sighs. "Whatever."

"I can also read your feelings!"

"Yes, Rose."

Rose lies down on Add's bed and looks at the ceiling. "I wonder what happened to Ain."

"It's simple. Ishmael doesn't even have to tell me," Add replies as he looks at data on his Dynamo.

"Huh... really?"

"Not good enough, boy!"

_Clank!_

Raven chuckles. "That's some nice trick."

Eun giggles. "It was Ara's trick. I'm just copying."

Eun goes away and Ara returns to normal. "Eun is pretty strong, right?!"

"You're conscious?" Raven lifts his one eyebrow, "Ain wasn't conscious."

"He WAS conscious on that spar," Ara puts her hand oh her hips as she frowns, "It's just a matter of your bond with Eun."

"Let's say you have a strong bond with Eun," Raven crosses his arms, "Ask her about Ain."

"She won't tell me!" Ara frowns.

Raven turns to silence for a moment. "At least I know why he remembers your name."

Ara narrows her eyes. "Tell me!"

"Hey, calm down," Raven sighs, "I thought you knew about it already because you girls were taking a peek yeste—"

Ara face turns red. "I-I'm sorry, okay?! J-Just tell me!"

"He called her Ara's Fox," Raven says, "I think that's what Eun told him."

Someone comes to the backyard.

"Hi guys!" Rena smiles.

"Hi!"

"We're just finished sparring and things," Ara smiles back, "Should we go out?"

"Sure!" Rena nods.

"Do you know about the cat café? It seems fun!" Ara shouts.

"Let's go," Raven stands up.

Ain is confused. "What? Go? What are we—"

Rena grabs Ain's left shoulder. "Ain, we're going to cat café."

"Okay."

Raven and Ara look at each other with confused face.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You're not going to tell us?"

"Nope!"

Elsword is smiling cheerfully. Elsword and Eve are doing double date with Aisha and Chung. They're going to cinema.

"We're going to watch horror movie?" Eve asks.

Chung nods. "Are you scared?"

Eve crosses her arms. "Of course not. Buy it."

"I'll buy the tickets!" Elsword shouts as he walks away.

"I really have no idea about Ain," Aisha says.

Chung shrugs. "Me neither."

Eve sighs. "Too many secrets lately."

* * *

"They're so cute!" Rena squeals as she caresses the cats.

Ara giggles. "I know!"

Ain is patting a white cat's head. "You like cat?" Rena asks.

"Not really, but I like this one," he smiles as he lets the cat go. "Oh, can I have some tea—"

"You already ordered black coffee, Ain," Rena smiles back.

Ain lowers his head. "Sorry."

Rena giggles. "You don't have to apologize every time."

Ain looks at the floor. He stares at the white cat. "I like that cat."

Ara forces herself to smile. "You already said it."

"Sorry."

Raven and Ara just give a sigh.

* * *

An hour before midnight, everyone gathers at the living room. "Ain, what's wrong with you?" Ara tilts her head.

"Does being a human change your brain or something?" Aisha asks.

Ain stays silent.

"Short-term memory loss," Add breaks the silence, "Ishmael has to remind him everything that is going on."

Everyone turns to silence.

"You can just tell us," Rena says to Ain.

Ain avoids eye contact. "Don't tell anyone."

"We won't tell anyone! No worries!" Rose grins.

Ain tilts his head. "Tell about what?"

Rena shakes her head as she smiles. "Nevermind about that."

"Okay."

* * *

At midnight, everyone is back to their normal self.

"Ah! Too bad!" Elsword chuckles.

Eve sighs. "I prefer you to play around as a human."

"My head hurts for some reason. I'm going to sleep," Ain says as he turns around.

"You were stressed," Rena smiles, "Good night."

Ain glances at Rena as he keeps walking. _I was stressed? But why?_

The others are looking at Ain walking away. "Does anyone have a clue why he doesn't want to tell us?" Lu asks.

Ain rolls his eyes. "I thought Ishmael told you already."

Everyone looks at Add, waiting for an answer.

"Ain didn't want us to worry about such thing. Sadly he forgot his own reasons, so he just stayed quiet like before," Add continues.

"That's Ain for you!" Elsword laughs.

* * *

A few meters from the living room…

" _I told you not to eavesdrop, Ain."_

Ain walks away. _So they knew about it already?_

" _Add told them, but don't worry. It's fine. They're good people."_

Ain tilts his head.

" _You called him Ancient Boy."_

"Oh…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Onishin Tsukitenshi!


	18. Body Merge

The girls' room is surprisingly quiet. The girls are staring at each other, but nobody wants to speak first.

"Well?" Rena decides to say something and looks at the girls, "That's Ain."

"Being an angel is weird. I mean, you have the holy things," Lu says as she hugs her pillow.

Rose picks up the cyan potion. "This is a good color!"

"Rose—"

* * *

Body Merge Potion: Well, well! Let's see who dominates the body!

Chung wakes up, but he feels so tired for some reason.

_Burn that book already!_

_Yeah! Book sucks!_

_Burn Aisha's books!_

"I wanna read that book!" He uses his left arm to reach the book, but he prevents his left arm from taking it using his right arm.

"Wait a second!" He shouts to himself.

"Come on, arm! You can do it!" He cheers his left arm.

Chung's eyes widen as he realizes something. First of all, this is obviously a work of the girls' potion. Second, that's definitely not his arm. "Elsword?"

" _Hm?"_

The person turns to silence. He starts making a conversation on his head.

" _Alright, Elsword, we should work together for a moment," Chung says as he makes the body stands up and walks to the bathroom._

He sees the face on the mirror. A blonde boy, some of his hair turns black, with red and blue eyes.

" _Are we on the same body? That's awesome!" Elsword shouts._

" _We can do this. We're going to be fine for today!" Chung cheers._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the girls' room.

"Great! I was waiting for this even though I didn't care about it anymore!"

The Nasod stomps her feet. "Add, looking at your own Nasod Core is creepy! Get out!" she shouts.

"Your fault, Eve. Who used the potion?" she laughs maniacally.

The silver haired Nasod girl with golden and magenta eyes (and black sclera) looks like an insane girl right now. She's talking to herself—with different expressions. She looks like a storyteller if someone doesn't know about the potion thing.

The grown-up turquoise haired woman in front of her, turquoise and blue eyes with four shaped star, and a pair of horn, is looking at the Nasod. "This isn't going well," she comments.

Inside the woman's head, is actually 2 persons making argument.

" _Demon and angel can't be one! This is insane!" Lu shouts._

" _What can you do about it anyway? There are 3 persons here and it's a total chaos," Ain replies with a calm tone._

_Ishmael giggles. "Have fun there. You're actually a demon."_

"Help! Help me! This is bullying!"

A blonde girl with blue and golden eyes is begging for help—until she suddenly turns into a calm person with no problems at all. "It's fine. Don't mind that," she says as she looks at the Nasod and the demon.

But inside her head is not fine.

" _Raven! This isn't fair!" Rose protests._

" _Life isn't fair," Raven chuckles. "I managed to control my Nasod Arm and Rena. What chance do you have on taking over this body?"_

_Rose whimpers. "This is cruel!"_

A black haired elf with green and red eyes comes out from the bathroom. "Ara and I—I mean, Rena—has settled our problem for this body merge thing!" she smiles cheerfully.

The blonde guy shrugs. "I'm going downstairs."

* * *

A red haired girl with purple and red eyes is facing the confused guy in front of her. He's ready with his gunblade—and obviously this terrifies the girl. "Ciel, wait! This is Elesis!"

"What the hell?! I'm Aisha!" the girl shouts as if they're making their own conversation.

Ciel narrows his eyes. "If you're getting weirder I would kill you."

The blonde boy comes out from the room and runs toward them. "Ciel! Don't kill her!"

Instead of lowering his weapon, Ciel points it at the boy. "Who the hell are you?!"

The girls are coming. "Ciel, put down the gun. I can explain," the blonde girl says as she walks toward Ciel and puts down his gun.

"Look at what you did. They're going to kill each other now," the Nasod cackles. A few seconds later, her expression changes to anger. "Shut up and let me take over!"

"Here's the thing: our body merged," the blonde girl tells Ciel. She also tells who's with who.

"You're not affected, Ciel? That's weird," the blonde boy comments. Ciel is perfectly fine with his own body.

"Because this is a dead body," Ciel crosses his arms as he looks at the rest of his friends. "Then what should I call you guys?"

They turn to silence—except the Nasod that still fighting with herself.

"Seiker," the blonde boy speaks first. Inside his head is another debate.

" _You can't use my family's name!" Chung protests._

" _It's just for a day. Come on," Elsword chuckles._

_Your family sucks!_

_Kill your family! Kill your family!_

" _I can't handle this Dark El," Chung comments._

"Ana," the elf says as she smiles, "Because Ara and Rena are here."

"Elsha," the red haired girl continues, "Elesis and Aisha."

"How do you combine Lu and Ain?" the demon asks herself. "We'll go with Ishmael."

Ciel wants to ask how it comes into that name, but he decides to keep silent.

"We can call her Eva for now," Ana points the Nasod behind her, "I don't think Eve and Add are going to stop fighting."

Lastly, the blonde girl. "Just call me Raven. Rose can't take over."

Ciel gives an awkward smile. "That's…"

"What are we going to do anyway?" Raven asks to change the topic.

"I don't know. You guys decide," Ciel answers as he takes the breakfast and serves it on the table.

"Maybe we can spar? Sounds fun," Ishmael suggests.

* * *

_Seiker vs Elsha_

_Ana vs Raven_

_Eva vs Ishmael_

"Ciel isn't taking part?" Elsha asks.

Ishmael laughs. "He's with me, obviously!"

" _Alright, Els! Let me take care of this!" Chung shouts as he moves the body to take the weapon. "If we need Conwell, you'll take over—"_

" _Pass," Elsword replies, "I thought you had enough with the voices already. You want to consume Dark El?"_

" _Right…" Chung sighs. "Wish me luck!"_

"Me and my usual weapon!" Elsha shouts as she grips her claymore.

" _Oh, no you don't use that 'usual weapon'," Aisha disagrees as she moves the body to enhance the weapon._

A purple aura appears around the claymore.

" _Now that's awesome!" Elesis compliments._

"This is more like 2 versus 1," Seiker says. He looks at his weapon, making sure it's not broken.

Elsha lifts up her one eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be involved with that Dark El thing," Seiker gives a forced laugh.

Elsha laughs happily. The aura on her weapon glows brighter. "That means this should be an easy match!"

"W-Whoa wait!"

* * *

_Elsword laughs. "I was hoping to watch you being awesome!"_

" _That's some insane power!" Chung shouts as he laughs._

"Surprisingly we have a good teamwork!" Elsha shouts in happiness.

After Elsha said that, Ciel darts his eyes at Eva.

"I am Queen of Nasods, and you're nothing, so let me take over!"

"Hell no, woman. Even God bows down to me!"

Ciel sighs. He can't say a thing to stop the two. More like, no one can stop them.

Ana and Raven are ready. Ana turns into Eun. "It's amazing that they let me handle this," she chuckles.

"Oh, really?" Raven asks as she checks her ammos and guns.

"Well, this should be an easy match, no? You can't use gun," Eun smirks as she grips her spear.

Raven laughs evilly. "We'll see."

Eun charges first, but she forgot the most important thing in battle: Never underestimate your enemy.

Raven parries the attack with her gun and shoots her in the heart—and luckily she's not dead.

Eun backs away and narrows her eyes, observing Raven.

"I can beat you anytime," Raven smiles.

* * *

"I didn't know you're good at those," Ana compliments Raven.

Raven giggles. "Why of course! Thank you very much!"

"You're good at anything, Raven! It's somewhat not fair!" Elsha smiles as she pats Raven's head.

_Raven is laughing for the past 2 minutes already. "T-This is too funny!"_

" _Great joke, Raven. I thought you're not going to let me take over," Rose replies._

" _If I hate you, I would not," Raven chuckles._

"…Are you sure we're going to do this?" Ciel asks as he looks at the Nasod in front of him. The Nasod, as expected, is still arguing with herself.

Ishmael sighs. "I don't care. Let's just get this over with."

"You're expecting me to lose?!" Eva shouts in anger. Purple sparks come out from her and 2 Nasod Drones are just summoned out of nowhere.

" _I told you: You don't taunt them," Ishmael sighs._

" _I don't care! I don't want to fight them in that condition!" Lu yells._

Eva appears behind Ishmael and hit her with the drone. "You don't mess with me!" she shouts as she stomps her feet to the ground. There's something like an invisible wall between them and Ciel. It crashes and separates the two to different dimension.

Raven chuckles. "People like these always have a good teamwork. Don't ask me why."

"She might kill them," Ana gulps.

* * *

Luckily, Ishmael and Ciel are safe.

"What do you mean it's your power? Of course it's mine!"

"It might be yours, but I did everything!"

And Eva is still arguing with herself.

"Well? What about the last match?" Elsha asks as she looks at Eva.

"We can just forget it. It's too complicated with this situation," Ishmael answers as she lies down on the ground.

_You guys suck!_

_Everyone sucks!_

" _Elsword, can we just sleep?" Chung begs._

_Elsword chuckles. "Sure!"_

* * *

Everyone back to their body (except Ciel because he isn't affected) at midnight.

"Thank goodness!" Chung smiles and sighs in relief.

Elsword crosses his arms. "But I'm not sleepy now. Let's play something!"

"Sure! Any ideas?"

"Oh, I have a lot of ideas!"

"Being a demon isn't that bad," Ain comments.

" _Ain, go back to your room!" Ishmael shouts._

* * *

Like always, not everyone goes straight to their room.

_Knock, knock!_

"You know I won't let you come in."

But the person opens the door.

Add narrows his eyes at the 'person' that just came into his lab. "What is it?"

The 'person', Eve, walks toward him and picks up one of his Nasod Dynamos. "You want to go back to the past, right? I can help."

Add stares at Eve. "You sure?"

"I experienced the time and space thing while we were merged in that body. Something wasn't right," Eve puts the Nasod Dynamo back and looks at Add. "I'll ask Rose permission and—"

"You don't have to. Rose will understand," Add replies.

"Great," Eve smiles and nods, "That means I just have to ask for Elsword's permission."

It's weird for them to talk normally after the whole day arguing. The weirder thing is Eve sudden appearance and offers a help, and Add finds this thing awkward. "Why—"

"Don't ask. I asked Rose and she told me everything," Eve sighs as she looks at Add. "Anyway, she wants you to sleep. Look at those eye bags."

"Sleep is a waste of time."

Eve smirks. "Rose will come later to check on you, so you better sleep right now."

Rose glomps at Add from the back. "I got you~!"

"Get out!"

"I take my leave," Eve turns around and exits the lab. She senses something near her. She looks at her left to see Elsword and Chung squatting and eavesdropping using a glass. "What are you guys doing?"

Elsword and Chung startle. "Well…" Chung forces himself to laugh.

Eve sighs. She stares at Elsword. "So? What do you say?"

"Go help him," Elsword smiles and gives a thumbs-up.

Eve smiles back. "Alright. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Onishin Tsukitenshi for the idea!


	19. How the Potion Works

Usually we start the story by seeing the girls in their room, but let's take a look at the boys' room this time.

"Add will join us for today!" Elsword shouts happily and pats Add's back.

Add narrows his eyes at Elsword. "It's because you said that. No other reasons."

Chung comes out from the bathroom. He's using his usual armor with gas mask. "This will do!"

Elsword and Ciel laugh at him. Chung also laughs at himself.

Add sighs. "Why did I join you guys..."

Chung takes off the gas mask. "Any ideas?"

"Take the potion—"

"We can't go to their room!" Elsword and Chung protests immediately.

"And sis will wake up if someone opened the door," Elsword continues.

Add gives a test tube. "Collect the gas then—if it's a gas."

Elsword and Chung look at it confusedly.

Raven raises his one eyebrow. "You can't catch gas."

"Use magic," Add simply answers, "It's not like everything is logical.

Chung looks at the clock. "Quick! Before we're too late!"

Elsword nods. They stand up and open the door. "Have a nice sleep!"

* * *

Elsword and Chung are sitting in front of the girls' room. They're whispering to make sure the girls don't realize their appearance.

"I know magic is awesome, but how do you collect gas?" Elsword asks.

Chung shrugs.

"It stinks!" Lu yells from the room. They can hear a sound of room spray.

Chung's eyes widen. "I kno—"

Elsword closes Chung's mouth with his hand. "Not so loud. What is it?"

Chung lowers Elsword's hand from his mouth. "Sorry. The gas inside room spray can is liquid, right?"

Elsword tilts his head, which means he doesn't understand.

Chung sighs. "The point is we turn the gas into liquid form."

"Oooh..."

"ROSE!"

They can see a brown colored gas comes out from the room. They put their gas mask (just in case). Chung opens the test tube and transforms the gas into liquid.

A few minutes later, the gas is gone. They open their gas mask, but something feels off.

_Click!_

"I knew someone is here."

"HAAAAA!"

Eun chuckles as she comes out and closes the door. "They're unconscious—and they'll wake up in the morning just like usual."

"So that's what happened every day? Interesting," Chung nods.

"What potion is that?" Elsword asks.

Eun shrugs. "We'll see. Anyway, Ara needs a rest. I'll go to sleep," she says before she goes back to the girls' room.

Elsword and Chung are facing each other. "Anyway, I'll put this on Add's lab and we can do something to wait for the morning."

"Hunting?" Elsword suggests.

"What?! Since when you love hunting?" Chung asks as he walks to the Add's lab, followed by Elsword.

"Since I mutilate that demon," Elsword answers, making Chung startles. He remembers he had a good time with Rena mutilating a demon. "What do you say? We can hunt wolves."

"Hold on," Chung stops at Add's lab and puts his free hand on the handle. He faces Elsword, "You're scaring me."

Elsword narrows his eyes and gives an evil smile. "Like usual?"

Chung sighs. He puts the test tube on the lab and takes his leave. "What do you want me to say? The first time we met you said "hey, let's take a look inside a demon's body"! Of course I was scared!"

Elsword laughs cheerfully. "You could run."

"Running from one guy sounds silly, so no," Chung laughs as well. "Okay, buddy. We kill a wolf IF they chase us."

"Cool. Let's go!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Chung, they're chased by a wolf. Elsword is having fun looking through the wolf's organs right now while Chung is just looking at him in disbelief.

"Really, mate? How come Eve loves you?" Chung asks.

"Don't ask me. Ask Eve."

"You don't even know why she loves you?!"

"I love her and she loves me. Why do I need some explanation?"

Chung sighs. "You're right."

"Or maybe you want some plot twist?" Elsword smiles evilly. Chung looks at his friend in front of him. His red eyes is glowing. "You know, you're distracting me from Eve. Maybe I should kill you."

Chung freezes for a second, but then he facepalms. "I should've used to this by now, but you're somewhat naturally terrifying. It feels like you could kill me anytime."

"Yeah you should feel that way."

"Don't say that!"

"HAHAHAH!"

* * *

Finally morning comes. "I really need to see a change of pace after being with you all night long," Chung says.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that scary."

"Why do you think I spend more times reading books?!"

They open the door to see... nothing. Like, literally nothing, but creepy at the same time.

"Welcome home," Aisha greets without expression on her face.

"Where were you guys?" Rena asks with straight face.

The rest don't say anything. They're just there, without expression nor feeling.

"Well?" Elsword smiles creepily, "You'll have your real life nightmare today."

Chung gulps. "Elsword, you should be happy by now. You know, Dark El and stuffs."

Elsword cackles. "Hey, I am **HAPPY**."

"Let me out of here!"


	20. Emotionless

_Midnight, at the girls' room..._

" _Sorry for the wait!" Rose apologizes as she joins the girls' along with Eve._

" _Aren't we using too many potions already? Just asking," Eve says as she looks at the potions in front of Rena._

" _Hey, it's fun!" Lu laughs._

" _I didn't say I give up on Elsword," Rena says with a glimpse of smile on her face._

" _Me too," Elesis nods in agreement._

_Eve rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "The three of you—Rena, Elesis, and Ain are looking over Elsword. What the hell is wrong with you guys?"_

" _Some things are too complicated," Ara comments as she lifts her one eyebrow. "Can you guys just move on?"_

_Aisha looks at the ceiling. "Ever since we moved here I feel a bit uncomfortable."_

" _Because," Lu takes a room spray, "it stinks!"_

_Lu sprays the room. Now it feels so much better._

" _Perfect!" Aisha smiles._

" _Anyway, let's do this," Rose takes the brown potion._

" _ROSE!"_

* * *

Emotionless Potion: Well? We know it don't affect everyone.

After the breakfast, Chung sits on the living room and reads his book. He had a really somewhat creepy but fun time with Elsword last night. He doesn't want anything to get worse, so book is the only savior for the day.

"Eve looks pretty normal, but the rest look like a puppet," Elsword comments as he looks at his friends. They're looking at him with no expression at all and monotone voice. He opens the door to the boys' room. "Maybe Add is going to sleep for the day?"

Cricket chirps.

"I have to admit that it's boring to have a conversation with you all," Elsword sighs as he sits beside Chung. "Hey, let's go somewhere."

Chung doesn't reply. He keeps reading his book.

"You need some distraction," a woman voice says as she takes the book away from Chung.

Chung sighs. "Eun, what do you want?"

"Hm... I don't know," she replies as she looks around, "Honestly this isn't interesting at all, so I just want to kill some time."

"Killing would be good," Elsword says casually.

Eun shows his pointy finger to stop Elsword. "Hold it right there, boy. You just consumed Dark El last night, no?"

"Yeah, I did. A demon passed by," Elsword answers.

"Make them feel something?" Chung suggests.

"That's boring," Elsword and Eun say simultaneously.

Elsword's eyes widen. "It's stalking time!"

"What?!"

* * *

They go to the girls' room.

"What are we doing here?" Chung asks as he looks around.

"No one will get mad anyway," Elsword says as he opens a book. "I knew it. Aisha has a diary."

Chung closes the diary. "That's some privacy, Els. You can't—"

"Shut up," Eun takes the diary and reads it.

" _I told Elsword to not use that suspicious scabbard! I swear to Dark El! He was a childish and unreliable brat, but he changed completely in a few days! He said he can handle that Dark El, but look at him now! He's some kind of serial killer! What's wrong with you, Elsword?!"_

"Whoa what the hell? She paid attention to you?" Chung asks as he looks at Elsword in disbelief, "I thought you two used to fight every day!"

"We did," Elsword chuckles, "until I used Conwell."

Chung is speechless for a moment, but then he narrows his eyes. "You didn't change because of Dark El. You showed your somewhat true self!"

Elsword laughs. "Cool! I guess my best friend knows everything!"

"What?!" Chung can't believe the fact that he just found.

" _We met this half-Nasod guy called Raven. He... how should I put this... calm? I thought he's anti-social, but he's actually really kind!"_

Chung starts noticing some weird thing on the diary, but he doesn't say anything. For now.

" _Oh my Lady El the prince of Hamel is with us now! He's so strong! I wish I met him instead of Elsword. I mean, he's so friendly!"_

Chung looks at Elsword. "Did she have a crush on every boys and look at us the entire time? She never say anything about the girls."

Elsword chuckles. "Yeah. Literally."

Chung raises his one eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"She had a crush on Add and Ciel," Elsword continues, "even Ain."

Chung looks confused. "Then of all people, why me?"

"Of all girls in town, why did you choose to approach her?" Eun asks, "You can consider about the break-up-thingy."

Chung crosses his arms. "Hell no."

" _We met this guy with Nasod fetish. He fought with Eve 24/7! It's just like Elsword and me, but this one is more sadistic._

_He's creepy, in my opinion, but he's so mysterious at the same time. He doesn't want to open up to us, but I think he had so many problems. He should share it with us."_

"Ah, I remember that one time," Elsword smiles, "You too, right?"

"Yeah," Chung nods.

"It all happened at that home. He turned one of the room into a lab and broke many things. Rose was talking to him, and he finally told us about his past," Chung says as he recalls the memory.

"And now Eve is willing to help him. Isn't that great?" Eun giggles.

" _We met the duo demons, but oh my! That servant is so cool! It's just... so awesome! I really like him!"_

"Boring," Eun turns the page.

" _Ain? He said he's with us the whole time, but what? This is so confusing-and why is he so attached to Elsword?! Don't tell me he's gay!"_

Eun laughs happily. "This is great!"

Chung sighs. "Well, that means she was hoping to get Ain, just like you said."

" _Oh my I can't believe it! I finally have a boyfriend! I'm so excited!"_

A moment of silence...

"Alright, boy," Eun stares at Chung, "Aisha is not serious. She's just desperate. I'm a girl—I know what she's thinking."

Chung smiles. "Do I look like I'm serious about this?"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Elsword asks confusedly. "I won't tell anyone, but still..."

Eun laughs again as she puts the diary back on its place. "Interesting, humans."

"Maybe you'd like to take more girlfriend," Elsword smiles, "Rena is still single."

"One is enough," Chung replies, "or maybe cheating would be fun."

Eun laughs cheerfully. "Human is an interesting species. The girls were talking about the point of using potions because everyone got a partner already."

"Well?" Elsword puts his arm around Chung's neck from the back, "I can help if you want to."

Eun laughs again. "You two are cancers."

"I'll talk with Eve about this. WE can help," Elsword gives a thumbs-up.

* * *

Because there's nothing to do, Chung spends the day reading a book while Elsword and Eun are sparring all day.

Everyone goes back to normal at midnight.

"I feel so alive all of a sudden," Rena comments.

Elesis narrows her eyes at Chung and her brother. "What were you guys doing in our room?"

"They're just looking at the potions, Elesis. Eun was looking after them," Ara informs.

* * *

Before everyone goes to sleep...

Elsword hugs Eve from the back. "Eve!"

"E-Elsword?!" Eve faces him.

"I want to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"It's about Chung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ragna0011!


	21. Chapter 21

At the girls' room...

"Any other questions?" Eun asks as she stares at the girls. She's telling lies about Chung's plan.

"They're just teenagers wandering around," Eve giggles, "Should we continue with the daily stuff?"

"Sure," Rose nods as she takes an azure potion.

* * *

Instant High IQ Potion: Everyone is now a genius! Let's see how it goes!

Ciel wakes up for his morning routine, but he takes a painkiller this time. _What happened to me? I can't stop asking everything for some reason._

While he's preparing breakfast, some people wake up and have the same problem. "You feel weird?" Raven asks as he puts his human arm on his head.

"I do," Ciel nods, "I feel smarter, if you asked me."

"Must be girls' potion," Raven sighs.

Aisha and Ara walk downstairs. "Uh, yeah, it's our potion," Ara forces herself to laugh.

"Suddenly I have tons of ideas for new spells!" Aisha shouts, "I'll test it on the backyard!"

* * *

Everyone is talking about the potion while having breakfast.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Eve comments.

"That means you're a genius already," Elsword smiles, "Or maybe you don't have brains at all."

Eve slaps Elsword's arm.

"Chung, I got ideas," Elsword smirks.

"Cool. Me too," Chung smiles.

Eve walks to Add's lab. "Hey?"

Add looks at her. "What?"

"Everyone was talking about feeling smarter, but I don't feel anything," Eve says as she sits beside Add.

"Me neither," Add replies.

"I'll forget that for now," Eve smiles, "Let's upgrade those Dynamos."

"Heyo~!" Rose slams the door open, "That potion makes me smarter for the day! Let me help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the backyard...

"Guys, stop it!" Rena yells as she shoots some people with her arrows.

In front of her is a giant rainbow fluffy ball. It's moving, and it gives a random colored cotton candy to everyone that puts their hand inside the ball.

The cotton candy itself is a magical temporary potion. It lasts for 20 minutes.

"Join the fun, Rena. Don't just stand there," Elsword says as 'she' eats 'her' cotton candy. "I have to admit that I really like the girl version of myself."

Ain glomps at Elsword while eating his cotton candy. "Hey girl! Let's party!"

"Sure!" Elsword shouts as she runs to the other way of the ball, followed by Ain.

Ara swings her cotton candy that suddenly turns into magic staff. "Don't forget the magic spell!"

Rena sighs as he sits on the ground and watches them doing all the random things.

"It's delicious, if you ask me," Chung says as he eats his cotton candy.

Elesis shakes her head. "Too much sugar."

"I thought all girls like sweets," Chung comments as he looks at Elesis. "Hey, we both got the same potion.

The two look at each other. They're staring at each other's cat ears.

Elesis giggles. "What a coincidence!"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

Chung looks around to make sure no one is near. "You're still after Els?"

Elesis sighs, but then she smiles sadly. "Yeah. I can't move on for some reason. I'm a bad sister."

"Or maybe you need to know him more?" Chung suggests, "I mean, he changed because he wanted to."

Elesis doesn't respond until she realizes something. She stares at Chung's eyes. "What do you mean 'he wanted to'?"

Chung recalls yesterday event at the girls' room when they read Aisha's diary, but he changes the story a bit. "Elsword told me that he used to fight a lot with Aisha, but then he completely changed in a few days and he realized that. Normally people don't realize that they changed, right?"

Elesis lowers her head. "He was a cheerful boy. His cheerful self now is fake." She looks at Chung, "Do you know why he changed?"

"Not really," Chung shakes his head. He tells her the first time he met Elsword.

"That's... creepy," Elesis comments.

"I know," Chung nods, "I think this whole thing that made him changed."

"This whole thing?"

"What we're doing right now. Killing demons, saving townspeople, and other tasks," Chung continues. "You remember when he ranted about the Banthus thing?"

Elesis' eyes widen. Then she avoids eye contact. "It's my fault. If I came back just like I promised, he would stay the same."

"It's too late now," Chung replies.

"Tell me more about him," Elesis requests, "I never knew that creepy side of him."

Chung gives a forced laugh. "I have a lot of stories."

* * *

Elesis is staring at Chung. She doesn't know how to react to all that.

"When Els came home with bloody dress with Rena, it was his first time mutilating demon and I think he enjoyed it," Chung ends his story with what he did with Elsword last night. "Hopefully he didn't mutilate humans."

Elesis giggles. "Now you're slowly turning creepy."

Chung startles. "That's dangerous."

"Tell me more," Elesis smiles. She looks excited for another (creepy) stories. "Els told me many things about you, so let's say it's your turn to tell many things about him."

"What?" Chung tilts his head, "But he's usually with Eve."

"I dragged him outside once—when we can read other people's mind," Elesis explains.

"Alright then," Chung nods.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Rena! Don't just sit there!" Ara shouts as she pulls Rena's hand.

"Wait! Don't drag me into this!" Rena tries to free herself. "And what happened to you?!"

Both Ara's eyes are red. "Oh, I accidentally fused with Elsword!" Ara laughs, "And you can see the boy version of me there," she points the boy beside Rena. A black haired boy with red eyes.

"Things happened!" Elsword smiles.

"Let me go!"

"Eat!"

"Nooo!"

Raven sighs as 'she' eats another cotton candy. "This is stupid, but it's a good way to kill time."

"I guess idiots that turned into geniuses is not a good idea," Aisha says.

"But we're joining this thing, so that means we're all idiots," Ciel replies.

"Ciel! Come here and help me!"

"Well," Ciel stands up, "I have another way to kill time."

* * *

Midnight, the time when everyone goes back to normal. Some of them are still eating cotton candy on the backyard. Normal cotton candy.

"What do you want to do now?" Chung asks to the girl beside him.

Elesis sighs in relief and smiles. "Well, first of all, I was wrong."

Chung looks at Elesis. She explains what's wrong. Chung tilts his head. "I don't get it, but okay."

"Aren't you tired?" Elesis asks.

"I am," Chung nods as he finishes his cotton candy. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

* * *

Everyone goes back to their room, except...

"Els," Elesis grabs Elsword's hand.

He turns around and faces his sister. "What?"

"Chung told me many things about you," Elesis says.

Elsword smiles evilly. "Cool. So?"

"You didn't change," Elesis smiles back, "You're still the cheerful brother I know—with another way to be happy."

Elsword laughs. He narrows his eyes at her. "You should come with me sometimes. It would be F U N."

"Looking forward to it," Elesis replies as she sees his brother goes to the boys' room.

Eve comes out from her hiding spot. "Sorry. I was listening."

Elesis giggles. "You know that side of him?"

Eve nods. "Of course."

"Please take care of him for me," Elesis says as he pats Eve's head and walks to the girls' room.

Chung comes out from the hiding spot. "Was it working? Did she move on?"

Eve shrugs. "Maybe?"

Chung sighs. "I need sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

Obviously, Eve, Chung, and Elesis have the same thing on their mind—something that they refuse to believe because Elsword said something different.

_Dark El corrupted him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ragna0011!


	22. Disability

Elesis is spacing out in the girls' room while the others are busy picking the next potion. Eve lies down beside Elesis and pokes her.

Elesis startles. "W-What is it?"

"He'll be fine," Eve smiles.

Rose picks up violet potion. "Let's use this!"

"Wait! We need to tell the others!" Rena shouts in panic.

"Poof," Rose opens the potion.

Disability potion: Oh well... This would be a stressful day.

"I can't see!"

"Lu, calm down!"

"What do you mean 'calm down'?! I can't calm down!"

Everyone is having breakfast while sharing their problems.

"I'll take this to Add," Rose says as she takes the breakfast and walks to the lab.

Add, like usual, is doing something like time travel. Pieces of magenta glass are scattered on the floor.

"Looks like you didn't sleep," Rose smiles as she puts the breakfast on the table.

"I do what I want," Add replies.

Rose giggles. "Sorry. I can't hear you."

Add sighs as he takes a device from the drawer. He puts it on Rose's ears and looks at her. "I made this too because I don't know what kind of disability you got," he puts another device on Rose's hand. "You can give it to someone."

Rose smiles as she kisses Add's cheek, making him blushes. "You didn't sleep because of this? That's sweet."

"Tch."

"So? What happened to you?" Rose asks.

"I can't walk," Add answers, "but I have my Dynamos."

"I'll go out for a moment," Rose walks away.

She gives the device to Ciel.

"Cool," he comments as he looks around.

"You look good with that visor," Rose smiles.

Ciel smiles back. "I think I'll give it to Lu."

"Go on," Rose nods as she walks away. She approaches Eve. "How's it going?"

"Elsword and Ara got speech disorder. Aisha, Lu, and Ciel got blindness. Rena, Chung, and you got hearing loss. Elesis and I got physical disabilities. We can't walk, but I can fly so it doesn't matter."

"Add has the same problem," Rose giggles, "What about Ain?"

Eve tilts her head. "Obviously he's not affected. He got one already."

Rose's eyes widen. "Memory loss counts? I didn't know."

"Anyway, I'm going to help Add," Eve says as she waves her hand at Rose and flies away.

Rose goes to the backyard and sits beside Ain. "Ain! What are you doing here?"

Ain faces Rose. "Spacing out. There's nothing much we can do with condition like this."

Rose nods. "Yeah, you're right. Any ideas on what to do?"

Ain sighs. "No idea. I don't think I need to watch over Elsword today. He'll be fine."

Someone hits Ain's head from the back with a rubber. Ain turns around. "Elsword?"

Elsword is smiling and waving his hand.

Ara approaches Elsword and hits his arm. It seems that she wants to yell, but she can't. Elsword notices it from Ara's expression and he just smiles.

"Well?" Rose grins, "Looks like you have something to do."

Ain sighs. "You guys want to go somewhere?"

Ara tilts her head and thinks of somewhere to go while Elsword nods with a smile.

"We should go to the beach sometimes!" Rose shouts, "Sounds fun!"

"Not with those potions," Ain replies as he stands up, "You're coming, Ms. Gunner?"

Rose stands up. "Sure!"

Elsword and Ara are going upstairs.

Rose tilts her head. "They're not coming?"

Ain facepalms. "Oh well..."

Rose looks at Ain confusedly.

They're walking around the town. People are looking at them. Rose hates this, but she accepts it.

"I'm speechless," Rose comments. Elsword and Ara are crossdressing, and they call themselves "Gothic Duo". Obviously they draw a lot of attention.

"I thought you're not going to do some weird sh-t because you like him," Rose says to Ara.

Ara is just smiling.

"You're just going to accept this and move on," Ain says to Rose, "It's Ms. Queen's quote."

"Okay," Rose nods.

Suddenly, Elsword is distracted by something. He stops walking and looks at it. The others also stop walking. "What's wrong?" Ain asks as he looks at what distracted Elsword.

Arena.

"They have this thing in town?" Rose asks in disbelief, "That's kinda brutal!"

Elsword runs toward it.

"Elsword!"

And now they're on a tournament.

"The rule is simple: Beat your opponent. Accidentally killing your opponent is allowed."

"How is that allowed?!" Ain protests.

Rose giggles. "You're just going to..."

"...accept this and move on," Ain says along with Rose.

"Alright Zero! Come out!" Rose shouts. A yellow ball robot comes out.

"What the hell are we doing?!" The robot protests.

Elsword gets the first turn.

"Good luck, mate!" Rose pats Elsword's back—and she notices something before he goes.

Ara pokes Rose. Looks like she notices Rose's changed expression.

Rose smiles wryly. "Well, he's smiling creepily."

On the arena, the opponent is laughing at Elsword. "And why would I need to fight a little girl like you?!"

Elsword is just showing his innocent smile.

"Round 1, fight!"

The opponent takes out his axe. "Alright, kid! I'll let you take the first turn!"

Elsword dashes forward and stabs his opponent's abdomen with 3 Conwells. He doesn't stop there, he grabs Conwell and slashes him from the back.

With a smile on his face.

"You know, he looks psychopathic all of a sudden," Ain comments.

Ara is looking at the scene with widened eyes. She's shocked by this.

Rose doesn't say anything. She keeps looking at the one-sided fight. Elsword keeps attacking the opponent with no mercy. Or maybe he loves killing?

"We need to talk later," Ain says as he stares at Elsword.

The arena is finished. Ara gets the reward from winning the match. She's carrying a trophy—and no one expected that clumsy girl to win.

They come home for dinner. Even though Ciel is blind, he's still making the dinner.

"What were you guys doing?" Elesis asks.

"Arena," Rose answers. Ara puts the trophy and money on the table in living room.

"O...kay..." Elesis nods slightly.

Midnight, everyone turns back to normal. They're sharing how it was like to get their abilities to each other.

Ain grabs Elsword's hand. "Elsword, we need to talk," he says as he drags him to the backyard.

"We can just talk here," Elsword replies.

Rose sighs as she looks at Ara. "Let's go."

Ara nods and follows them.

"What's wrong with you? You killed them!" Ain yells.

Elsword avoids eye contact. Ain is a bit scary when he's angry.

Ara nods. "You don't have to kill them, you know?"

Ain and Ara are scolding Elsword while Rose is looking at them. Scold won't solve the problem. I need to guess why he wants to kill.

Is it because he needs Dark El? Wait, that's not possible. Normal humans don't have Dark El.

Did he know them? Maybe no. He's with us all the time.

Does he love killing? If so, why he loves it? Is it because—

Rose looks at Elsword. Unexpectedly, from his expression, it's clear that he's feeling guilty.

Come on, Add Junior! Think! He was enjoying it. Why?

"Look!" he shows his doodle to them with sparkling eyes. "I've always wanted to draw this! What do you think?"

"You're bad at drawing," Lu comments.

Rose tilts her head. "I don't get it. What did you draw here?"

"Death!"

The two girls startle. "What?"

"I've always wanted to torture demons. Do they have the same thing inside their bodies like humans?" Elsword asks with innocent smile.

Rose's eyes widen. She walks toward them and stops Ain and Ara. She grabs Elsword's shoulder. "It's fine. Just kill some demons next time, okay?"

Elsword stares at Rose's eyes for a moment, but then he smiles. "Okay!"

Rose lets Elsword go.

Ain glares. "You can't—"

Rose sighs. "He's corrupted by Dark El. What can you do?"

They turn to silence.

"I get it. I think I need to apologize," Ain nods as he walks away.

"M-Me too!" Ara follows Ain.

"So you noticed it too?"

Rose turns around to see Eve. She's giggling. "He'll be fine."

"Well, I think we should tell the others," Rose suggests, "You know, just in case."

Eve shakes her head. "It's fine. Don't worry."

Rose sighs. "If you say so."

She turns around, "I'm going to the lab. See you."

"Go Ain! We'll conquer the space!"

"Get off me, Elsword!"

Eve sighs. She walks toward Elsword to see Ain holding Ara's spear with wings on his back.

And Elsword on his back.

Ara startles. "E-Eve!"

Eve smiles. "What were you guys doing?"

"We just wanted to apologize—and this happened," Ara explains.

Eve pokes Elsword's shoulder. "Come on. They need some rest."

"That means you don't?" Elsword asks with a smile. "Come with me!" he shouts as he grabs Eve's hand and goes somewhere else.

Elsword stops and turns around to face Eve. "What is it?" Eve asks.

He takes out a necklace from his pocket and puts it on Eve's neck. He stares at Eve while she looks at the necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't suit you."

Eve narrows her eyes. "Then why did you buy it?!"

"I thought it would good on you, but you look great already without an accessory," Elsword says with a straight face.

Eve giggles and blushes at the same time. "I know fashion. I'll do something about it," she smiles before she kisses Elsword's cheek. "Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Strgazr!


	23. 3rd Job

The girls were making a circle in their room like usual. Unlike the happy atmosphere every night, this time was a bit gloomy. Ara and Rose were told that Elsword will be fine, but they were still worrying about it. What if he got completely corrupted by Dark El?

"It seems that Rose is not in the mood. I'll pick the potion," Eve said as she took a magenta potion.

"Eve, hold on," Rena held Eve's hand before she opened the potion. Eve looked at Rena, willing to hear what she had to say. "That potion might be dangerous. It's like time lapse and it's permanent!"

Eve smiled at Rena. "It will be fine!"

* * *

3rd Job Potion: Hello, welcome to the future! What do you think about your older self?

Eve woke up earlier than usual. She noticed something new in her system.

Code: Ultimate.

She got up and looked at the girls. Everyone seemed normal until she realized Lu got bigger horns, even a pair of wings on her back. She realized that something bad might happened to the boys, especially her boyfriend. She quickly climbed down the stairs to check the situation.

"Eve!" Elsword glomped at her and hugged her. "It's rare to see you without wings!" he shouted with sparkling eyes.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise. The Dark El was affecting him as she can see on his hair. More importantly, she noticed something really different from him. "You're fine?"

Elsword tilted his head. "Of course I'm fine! Why?"

Eve chuckled and shook her head. Elsword got corrupted, but she believed everything will be fine. It appeared that he's still controlling Dark El. The corrupted part was a process of him becoming what he was right now. At least that was she thought.

Eve went to the kitchen to see Ciel. His last strand of blue hair turned white. "Hey, you look confused! Something's wrong?" Elsword asked in curiosity.

"Actually, I don't know. I picked random stuff last night," Eve replied as she went to the living room. Nobody was around, so she stood up in front of Add's lab. She was trying to help him, but the potion skipped the time. _Did I manage to help him?_

"Whatever happened, it's not your fault, Eve. You tried to help him," Elsword patted Eve's head. She turned her face to him, wondering how he knew what she was thinking. "Hey, it's been a while since we play with Add! Wanna play with him?" he smiled at her.

Eve smiled back as she faced the door. She tried to knock the door, but it wasn't even locked. She can hear glasses sound as she opened the door. "I... failed," Eve sighed as she looked at broken glasses scattered on the floor. She was expecting to see the usual insane Add, but she was wrong.

They saw a white haired kid lying on the bed. He was facing the wall, but they can tell who he was. "Add, what happened to you?"

Add didn't give any answer. He didn't even bother to look at them.

They can hear footsteps. Eve and Elsword looked at the person who just came. "Too bad! We failed to help Add," Rose said to them with a smile. She walked in and sat on the bed.

Add got up to see Rose. His left sclera turned black. "We didn't fail," Add murmured as he hugged his knees. Rose petted Add's head. "I was able to go back. I saved my mom, but I came back here. I don't want to leave you."

"Aw, you're a sweet kid!" Rose hugged Add tightly.

"I'm not a kid!" Add yelled at Rose.

Eve smiled before she left the room with Elsword. "That ended well," she commented.

"Actually, something is wrong with Chung."

Elsword grabbed Eve's hand to the backyard. Chung was reading a book under the tree. They didn't need to talk to him to know what was wrong. Before Eve said a thing, Elsword dragged her back inside the house. "You see what I mean? He doesn't seem cheerful," he said to her with a sad look.

Eve gave a nod. "We should start with the introduction. What's your title?"

"Immortal! Are you sure you're okay, Eve?"

Eve tilted her head. "Sorry? Immortal?"

"It sounds exaggerating, but I'm telling the truth," Elsword grinned. Eve didn't know what to respond. _At least his smile is back to normal._

Eve casually opened Add's lab door and interrupted their alone moment. "Tell me your title and I'll leave," she commanded.

"Minerva," Rose smiled and pinched Add's cheeks from rhe back. "He's Mad Paradox."

Eve nodded and walked toward the boys' room. She opened the door casually, even after a warning from Elsword. "Guys! Tell us your title to satisfy Eve!" Elsword shouted to prevent the awkwardness.

"Ritcher," Ain answered. Even though he got fish memory, he still had his cool.

Raven was clenching his human-like Nasod arm. "Furious Blade," he replied as he stared at it.

Eve went to the kitchen. Ciel was confused for a moment, but he told her anyway. "Abysser. Lu is Timoria, but people called us Catastrophe."

The Nasod went upstairs and let Elsword to the girls' room. Rena and Elesis were already awake.

"Call me Empire Sword!" Elesis shouted with pride.

"Elesis, keep your voice down!" Rena yelled with a whisper. "I'm Twilight."

"It's your idol, Metamorphy!"

Eve and Elsword turned around to find Aisha behind them. She gave a big smile. "How do I look? I'm fabulous!"

"I want to deny it," Elsword commented.

Ara got up as she stretched her body. "Apsara is awake!" she shouted with a smile.

Eve knew something between Aisha and Chung. They weren't serious about their relationship, but there should be no problem to say it right now. After all, they already skipped a few years. "Are you still with Chung?" Eve asked Aisha directly.

"I broke up with him long time ago! I dated Ain and Ciel as well, but I haven't dated Raven yet," Aisha pouted. "I'm going after him, so see you guys later!" she said with a singing tone as she left the place.

"Even Ain?" Eve asked with confused look. She didn't want to ask the details, so they went back to the backyard.

Chung sighed as he closed his book. He narrowed his eyes at the couple. "What do you guys want?"

"Wanna play?" Elsword asked with a smile. Eve smacked his head and asked Chung's title.

"Fatal Phantom," Chung stood up and faced Elsword. "What do you need?"

Elsword laughed at him with satisfied feeling. "I'm always happy every time you look up to face me! I feel superior!" he folded his arms.

Chung took out his guns and shot Elsword. He dodged it and ran away as fast as he could with laughter. "We'll see about that!" Chung smiled as he chased Elsword all the way to the street. Eve was just standing there, looking at what happened in front of her. She sat under the tree and looked at her own memories. As a Nasod, she needed to recall things first. Everyone seemed to know what happened except her.

* * *

" _Elsword, we need to talk," Eve grabbed Elsword's arm after the leave the cafe. The cheerful Elsword she knew was gone-all that remained was his physical body. She knew Elsword was getting controlled by Dark El._

_Elsword faced her and smiled creepily. "Make it fast! I want to find demons!"_

_Eve slapped Elsword real hard, even some people looked at their direction. She didn't care about her surroundings—all she cared was the boy in front of her. She grabbed Elsword's shoulders. "I don't want to talk to you! I want to talk to Elsword!"_

" _I am in front of you!"_

_Eve used her drones and shot Elsword with electron ball to shock him. "Elsword!"_

_Elsword's eyes widened in surprise. He put his hand on his slapped cheek and rubbed it. "What's wrong with you?" Eve asked as she dragged him somewhere quiet._

" _I'm sorry."_

_Elsword avoided eye contact with Eve. "I hate all these stuffs. I don't want to fight to save the world! I didn't sign up for this! I hate everything!"_

_The Nasod hugged him tightly. The stuffs he was talking about was about the demon invasion. It was true, Elsword never planned to do any of this, yet he got dragged for reasons._ _"Do you think the Dark El will consume me soon? What if I hurt you—"_

" _Don't say that. I know you can control it," Eve smiled as she dragged him back to the town. "You're just consuming more Dark El. It's fine, no? Are you saying you're getting worse?"_

_Elsword chuckled at her. Seeing the boyfriend she knew was a part of her happiness._

* * *

" _Eve! It's time to go with the fun!" Elsword dragged Eve to the backyard at night. They went to their hiding spot. Ain was there to wait for the instruction._

" _Ain, her name is Aisha. Say that you love her and ask her for a date," Eve gave the commands. Elsword asked Ain's help to break the relationship between Aisha and Chung. Both of them were toying with each other. Chung was starting to love Aisha for real as the time went by, but Eve knew Aisha was still playing around. As Chung's best friend, Elsword wanted the relationship to end._

" _This isn't right, but I'll do anything to help you, Elsword," Ain said to Eve and Elsword. Eve knew Ain was willing to do anything for Elsword, so she prepared a simple plan for this._

_A few minutes later, Aisha went to the backyard. She greeted Ain in front of her. "It's weird that you suddenly called me. What's wrong?"_

" _I've been looking at you for a long time. I wasn't supposed to hang out with you people, but you always catch my attention," Ain smiled and stopped his talking for a moment. Aisha was flattered with what he said. Eve and Elsword were happy with the result so far. Little do they know, Ain was actually trying to remember the name. "I know you were dating with Mr. Guardian, but… do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow, Azlan? If you don't mind with the nickname—"_

_Aisha grabbed Ain's hands. "Of course, Ain. I would love to have a date with you."_

_As Aisha went back to the girls' room, Eve and Elsword sighed in relief. "How did I do? I can't remember her name," Ain reported._

" _You did great," Elsword gave a thumb-up._

_A few days later, Eve and Elsword went to the town before the meeting with Chung at the nearest café. Eve's plan was to literally let Chung know that Aisha was cheating on him. Elsword needed to lie, so he said something different to him. "Ain told me he's dating with your girlfriend."_

_Unexpectedly, Chung gave a sad smile. "I know. I broke up with her two days ago." He sighed and looked at his cup of coffee. "I think I deserved it. I was playing around at first anyway."_

* * *

Eve sighed and looked up to the sky. She was glad that everyone was safe, but something was missing today. Something that usually happened to ruin the day. She stood up and walked to the living room. As she expected, Rena was there, cleaning the house. "Rena, I have a question."

Rena stopped cleaning and looked at Eve. The Nasod stared at her eyes. "You still have the potions?"

The elf froze in place for a moment. She was trying to process everything, including Eve's question. "We were using the gold potion, correct?"

Eve nodded in response. Rena just sighed and folded her arms. "No wonder! I feel like something is missing. We were having fun with potions, but suddenly the things went smoothly without it," Rena giggled at the memory that felt like a long time ago. "Hey, let's use it again tonight. I still have some!"


	24. Counterparts 2 (Part 1)

Rena and Eve were talking in the corner at the midnight. The rest of the girls were already asleep. "I'm sure it was this potion," Rena whispered as she picked up the magenta potion.

Eve blinked her eyes several times. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Meet ourselves from another timeline, obviously," Rena winked at Eve. She opened the potion and let it affects everyone.

* * *

Rena woke up earlier than usual. For some reason she can't really have a good sleep that night. She got up and saw the familiar faces around her. She poked the two elves and woke them up.

"Good morning?" the elf with side ponytail rubbed her eyes. "I was so tired yesterday, I forgot to untie my hair..."

"Hey, it's me. We met before," Rena smiled at her. "I was Night Watcher. I'm Twilight now."

The elf's eyes sparkled. "Oh, it's you! I was Wind Sneaker, but now I'm Anemos," she whispered to keep her voice down.

The other elf giggled. "Long time no see. I'm Daybreaker, the former Grand Archer."

"Are you going to break the day like the kids?" Anemos asked in disbelief.

Daybreaker shook her head. "No, it's not like that. Anyway, let's go outside. Ain—I mean, the former Erbluhen Emotion might be noisy in the morning."

They went downstairs. As they expected, some people were already awake. Daybreaker ignored most people and searched for Ain from her timeline. She found him in the living room.

"Chung, you wake up early," Twilight smiled at the Fatal Phantom who was reading a book.

"I always wake up this early," Fatal Phantom replied without looking at her.

Ain from Daybreaker's world pointed the book. "Hey, I read that book. The reason you read that must be because of the 3 book volumes before that!"

Fatal Phantom glanced at him. "You read books?"

"Of course! I need to use my free time for something," the Ain nodded. "You need to finish that book today. I have so many things to talk about!"

"Maybe evening. You know I need to read the next one after this," Fatal Phantom replied.

"Oh well, I actually like you!" the Ain smiled at Fatal Phantom, giving him a chill in an instant.

"Ain, you can't say that instantly!" Daybreaker slapped the Ain's arm. "Guys, he's Bluhen."

Bluhen waved his hands. "Hello there, we meet again!"

"Our Ain can't smile," Twilight and Anemos said simultaneously.

Twilight faced Anemos beside her. "Well, I think he could, but he's an Ishmael fanatic now."

Anemos gave a forced laugh. "Our Ain needs a lot of love. He's literally empty."

"Literally?" Twilight and Daybreaker tilted their head.

Someone walked toward them and grabbed Anemos' shoulders from behind. Anemos startled a bit, then she smiled without even looking at the back. "Remember Apostasia? He's Herrscher now."

They gave him a hug in an instant. Herrscher just stared at them with no expression. "Group hug? Let me join!" Bluhen glomped at them and join the group hug. And possibly killed Anemos slowly in the middle of the hug.

Twilight broke up the hug and walked to the kitchen to see Ciel. As she expected, the three of them were already there. Ciel noticed her and introduced her to the other two. "This is Twilight. She was Night Watcher."

Twilight waved her hand and smiled at them. "This is Anular, previously known as Demonio," Ciel pointed the poker faced person on his left. "And this is Chevalier, previously known as Royal Guard," Ciel pointed the person on his right.

"Thanks for the introduction, Abysser," Rena smiled at him. She noticed his partner was there as well. "Timoria, I thought looking at Abysser in the kitchen wasn't your hobby?"

Timoria pouted. "I trust him, but I don't trust these two! I'm making sure they won't ruin my Ciel's cookings!"

Abysser laughed at her. "You can trust them. Go play with the others—"

"But I wanna play with you! Now cook!"

Twilight walked to the dining room. The other two Lus were there. Twilight introduce herself first.

"I'm Ishtar. I'm with Chevalier," the slightly grown-up demon responded and stared at the other one. "Iblis, Anular cared for you. How could you do that to him?"

Twilight look at the other Lu, assumed that she was known as Diabla. "Eh, I don't care. I just need my power back," Iblis shrugged.

"You're literally abusing him. Well, I can't complain," Ishtar sighed again before she drank her tea. Iblis just laughed at the statement.

Twilight went away to the backyard. "Looks like you guys improve your Nasod arms a lot," Twilight commented at the group.

"Furious Blade, you sure you wanna stay with that normal arm? This thing helps a lot," one of them spoke to Raven, didn't even give a reply to Twilight.

Furious blade narrowed his eyes. "I'm good, Nova Imperator. I'll focus on my swordsmanship."

"It's painful, but it's worth it!" the other one responded.

Nova Imperator sighed. "Rage Hearts, you should stop talking about pain once per minute."

Twilight slowly backed away. They seemed to be in the middle of important conversation and she didn't want to disturb them. She went back to the living room and talked with Anemos and Daybreaker.

Ain folded his arms. "The girls are using the potion again, so I'm going to watch over you. For today, call me Richter."

Elsword glared at him. "I don't want to get called Immortal! That title is full of lies!"

"Then how did you get that title? Did you do something "stupid"?" his other self asked with a smirk. Immortal realized what he meant by "stupid"—something that usually got yelled by Rena.

"Maybe. Rune Master sounds more realistic," Immortal replied to him.

Rune Master pointed his calm self. "Knight Emperor, you're no fun!"

Knight Emperor lifted one of his eyebrow. "How so? I haven't even done anything."

"Exactly! You haven't done anything!" Immortal agreed with Rune Master.

Richter's eyes widened in surprise. "Immortal, you did something already?"

"I hid Fatal Phantom's book, but he found it already," Immortal replied with disappointed look.

The other two was curious, so they opened the door slightly and took a peek at the living room. Fatal Phantom was sitting in the sofa, reading his book like nothing can disturb him.

"I thought Fatal Phantom is a title for Ciel. What did you guys do to Chung? He seems different." Rune Master tilted his head as he closed the door.

Knight Emperor narrowed his eyes at Immortal. "Pretty sure that's a result of your 'anything'".

Immortal shrugged. "I don't even know. He seems different, but he's still able to have fun," he pointed at Richter behind him, "Unlike him."

"Have... fun?" Richter startled at the statement. For the first time, he left Elsword and went to the group in the living room. "Whoever you are, I want you to teach me how to have fun."

Bluhen faced at him. "Richter, I heard about you! We can have a lot of fun with Herrscher!"

* * *

"I swear I hate him with so much passion!"

"Y-You need to calm down!"

Metamorphy and her other self were helping her upset self with gums on her hairs. The three of them were taking a bath together to wash the hair. "Aether Sage, I need more conditioner," Metamorphy pointed the conditioner near the Aisha called Aether Sage.

"I thought you love him, Oz Sorcerer?" Aether Sage asked as she passed the conditioner to Metamorphy.

The upset Oz Sorcerer lowered her face. I do, but he's so mean..."

_Click!_

The three Aisha shrieked as Code: Ultimate entered the room. Instead of closing the door, Metamorphy pulled her in and locked the door again. "I'm sorry! I thought the lock got broken again, so I unlocked from the outside!" Code: Ultimate apologized as she closed her eyes with her hands.

"Eve—I mean, Code: Ultimate! Help us wash Oz Sorcerer's hair!" Metamorphy shouted at her.

Code: Ultimate sighed. She undressed herself and joined the bath to help Oz Sorcerer. "Thank you," Oz Sorcerer smiled slightly. "He's 18 already. Why is he so childish?"

Aether Sage blinked her eyes several times. "I don't know about that. Elsword in our world is mature."

Aether Sage's words surprised the others. "I don't say Elsword in our world is mature, but he's not this childish either," Metamorphy replied.

"Maybe this is what they called as unhappy childhood," Code: Ultimate shrugged. "I'm sure the Elsword we know has the same past. He spent his childhood training mostly alone because his father and sister were on duty. I never heard him talking about his mom or friends, or even having fun as a kid."

Oz Sorcerer pouted. "Maybe he's adopted—"

Metamorphy slapped Oz Sorcerer's cheek. "You'll hurt Raven's feelings!"

Oz Sorcerer rubbed her slapped cheek with confusion. "Wait, what? Raven? How is he even related?"

* * *

"That's weird. I thought Code: Ultimate went to take a shower. Did you see her anywhere, Code: Sariel? It's been a while."

"She IS in the bathroom, Code: Esencia."

The two Nasod Queens sighed. They decided to go somewhere else—the place where the loud sounds came from. The backyard had turned into a chaos.

"Code: Esencia! This place isn't really safe right now!"

Code: Esencia turned her face to the familiar figure. "It's fine, Comet Crusader. My servants will protect me."

Code: Sariel sighed. "Centurion really love a spar. Therefore I shall join," she said as she casted lasers around and flew to the middle of the battlefield.

Another familiar figure walked outside. "I don't know what that laser is. I'm out."

"Prime Operator, how did this happen?" Code: Esencia asked.

"You can blame Shakti. She asked Rage Hearts and Nova Imperator for a spar, then this happened," Prime Operator explained.

"We need a special someone to stop this. Rena's menacing glare won't affect them," Code: Esencia suggested. She walked inside and asked people to stop the chaos, but they all refused except...

"A fight?" Richter sighed at the situation. He walked to the backyard and almost got shot. He glared at Minerva as he switched to his spiritualism form.

"O-Oh, Richter! I-I'm sorry!" Minerva gave a forced smile and bowed down. Some people saw Minerva's reaction and stopped fighting. In a few seconds, everything calmed down.

"You could hit me if you keep shooting—"

"Black Massacre, just stop for now," Minerva cut her words.

"We were just playing around. Nothing to worry!" Furious Blade gave a forced smile as well.

Rage Hearts sighed. "You fear him?"

Furious Blade darted his eyes at him. "Trust me, you don't want to deal with him."

"It's almost time for breakfast. We need to get you guys patched up," Richter took out a certain medicine that scared Minerva and Furious Blade, made them hug each other in an instant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shakti asked with a confused look. She knew Minerva, Furious Blade, and Abysser were scared of Richter after a certain event, but she and the rest of the gang never knew why. She noticed her other two selves were staring and smiling at her. "Devi, Apsara, no!"

"You still love him? Are you jealous he's hugging another girl now?" Devi hit Shakti's arm with her elbow.

"Shakti is jelly," Apsara teased.

Shakti's eyes widened. "Don't talk like you have a boyfriend!" she yelled at Apsara.

"Oh, I do now. You're still single?" Apsara gave an innocent smile that mentally scarred Shakti.

Nova Imperator sighed. He faced his girlfriend. "Tempest Burster, you have any idea on what's happening?"

Tempest Burster shrugged. "No idea. Maybe Prime Operator knew, since she's over there," she pointed the person behind Richter.

There were a lot of screaming from a result of Richter's medicine in the backyard.

"They have different screaming all of a sudden," Knight Emperor commented.

Empire Sword just smiled. "It's the usual day, but more people. Nothing to worry!"

"Besides..." Knight Emperor glanced at the other side.

"So how did you get called Flame Lord? I'm Rune Master for a reason!" Rune Master summoned a small rune in his hand.

The older sister called Flame Lord summoned small fire in her hand. "I can't describe with words! You need to feel the heat yourself!"

"And I think my brother is planning some kind of evil things over there," Empire Sword pointed her own brother.

"Bloody Queen! We can hunt demons. I'll need the Dark El and you can enjoy the massacre!" Immortal shouted with sparkling eyes.

Bloody Queen laughed maniacally. "I like that! We should go right now!"

Immortal narrowed his eyes. "Not now. I'm hungry!"

"Oh, yeah... I need to call Add," Empire Sword smiled slightly as she walked toward the lab, followed by Flame Lord.

"I need to see my boyfriend! Maybe he's with Add in your world!"

Empire Sword sighed and opened the door without knocking. "Mad Paradox? You there?"

"I don't care what you said, Dominator. Call me whatever you want, but I DID go back to the past," Mad Paradox said with no expression.

"That's impossible," Dominator denied the statement.

"Yo, Doom Bringer!" Flame Lord walked in casually and hugged her boyfriend.

"Flame Lord, we're having a serious discussion here!" Doom Bringer shouted at her. He pat her head and turned his face to Mad Paradox. "You're stuck with kid form now?"

"Not really," Mad Paradox replied as he walked toward Empire Sword. "What do you need, Empire Sword?"

"Breakfast time!" Empire Sword smiled at him. "Minerva is having a "serious" time with Richter, so it will take a while."

* * *

They decided to have a date for the day. Like the first time they met, Immortal quickly pulled Code: Ultimate for a date without her agreement. Minerva simply dragged Mad Paradox to his lab and have a date in there like usual. Rage Hearts took Daybreaker for a date, followed by Nova Imperator and Tempest Burster and hinted Furious Blade to get a modified Nasod arm along with a girlfriend.

Black Massacre laughed at scene. "Well, maybe not like Nova Imperator. He's like Raven in our world and he almost changed his whole body into Nasod."

Furious Blade sighed. "I'm not planning to use my Nasod arm as a weapon. Why can't anybody just accept that reason...?"

Centurion went with his emotionless girlfriend, Code: Sariel. Even though she didn't express a thing, Centurion believed she felt something. Comet Crusader decided to go with Prime Operator, wishing he would be able to hinted the single Fatal Phantom with his book, but the bookworm was too focused on his book.

"Wait, I thought he is with you?" Oz Sorcerer stared at Metamorphy.

"Not anymore," Metamorphy replied with a sad smile. Her expression caught Twilight's attention, but she didn't comment a thing on it.

"I'll be going then. Have fun!" Aether sage waved her hands as she went outside with Knight Emperor. Oz Sorcerer and Metamorphy were slightly jealous with it.

"Damn, my brother is quick!" Flame Lord shouted as she dragged Doom Bringer to have a date as well. Seeing that, Dominator grabbed Devi's hand to have a date.

"So you don't have a couple as well?" Empire Sword asked with a forced smile at Rune Master. Oz Sorcerer lowered her head at the question.

"Jokes on you, I have her!" Rune Master smiled and grabbed Apsara's arm. He waved his hand before going away with her. Bloody Queen laughed at the scene, either happy that her brother got a girlfriend or laughing at her single life. Aside from the date, the Ains were going outside to have some fun.

"Abysser, let's do that thing again! Stalk everyone!" Timoria commanded. Abysser nodded and went outside with her. Ishtar didn't know what to do, so her servant and her decided to help Timoria with her stalking stuff. As for Iblis, she went with Anular to do some experiments.

Anemos sighed. "I wish Ciel was dragged here. I would like to have a date as well."

Black Massacre nodded in agreement. "I know right? It sucks..."

Anemos hugged Oz Sorcerer. "Don't be sad. You need to move on."

Oz Sorcerer cried as she hugged Anemos back. "I can't! I love him, but he didn't love me back!"

"Can't be helped. He sees you more as a friend, even though he does all those pranks," Bloody Queen shrugged before he got hit by Empire Sword in an instant.

"You can at least tell him how you feel. That might make you feel better," Shakti smiled at her.

"Should I go? You guys seem to be having a girls talk."

They look at the only male on the single group—minus Fatal Phantom because he's staying in the living room with his book. "Or we can dress you like a doll to make Oz Sorcerer happy, Furious Blade!" Metamorphy winked at him.

"No, I'm good," Furious Blade stood up and went away in an instant. Shakti smirked and tried to chase him, but he literally ran away from the house.

"Aw... that's too bad," Metamorphy pouted. She stood up and chased Furious Blade.

"What happened between her and Fatal Phantom?" Code: Esencia asked as she tilted her head.

"She cheated on him," Twilight smiled sadly. "Also on Richter and Abysser."

They were surprised that the Ain in this world was able to fall in love. Little do they know, it was just a part of an act from Immortal and Code: Ultimate.

"The moment she dated Abysser was really funny, because Abysser was clearly playing around with Timoria's plan. She wasn't serious either, so they didn't even look like a couple," Empire Sword said with a smile on her face. She remembered clearly when Abysser's words literally broke Metamorphy's heart several times.

"That sounds a lot like your couply problems!" Black Massacre laughed and hit Anemos' arm with her elbow.

Anemos glared at Black Massacre. "But we stay together, okay?!"

"I don't think Fatal Phantom was serious either, but he seemed broken-hearted after they broke up," Twilight sighed as she looked at Fatal Phantom from her seat.

"Is that why he became like that? I mean, he seems really different," Anemos replied.

Twilight gave a forced laugh. "No, it was a total different reason. You know, I'm pretty sure he heard us talking about him right now, so let's change topic."

Oz Sorcerer hugged her knees. "I wish Rune Master wasn't serious with Apsara, but they seem... really close."

Bloody Queen patted Oz Sorcerer's head. "I'm going to be blunt with you; my brother is serious with her. He had been chasing her for a year—and he asked me for some tips to get closer with her. Give it up, Aisha. You have no chance."

Anemos glared at Bloody Queen. "Elesis, you can't say that—"

"She's right, Anemos," Oz Sorcerer sighed and wiped her tears.

"You sure he heard us? We're far away from the living room over there," Bloody Queen pointed Fatal Phantom. "Let's make him the doll then."

Bloody Queen's eyes widened slightly when she saw him glanced at her. She laughed maniacally and stood up. "I have a new toy to play with!"

Twilight had a bad feeling about this, especially when she saw Fatal Phantom closed his novel and stood up as well. Elesis drew her weapon and threw several saw blades at Fatal Phantom. He dodged it as he took out his silver shooters and shot Bloody Queen once. "Oh, I like my new toy already," Bloody Queen chuckled as she moved away from the bullet.

"Take cover!" Twilight dragged Empire Sword and Anemos from their seat to hide under the table. The bullet bounced several times before completely gone from sight. She stood up to look at several broken furnitures. "Chung, take her outside!"

Fatal Phantom jumped out the opened window, followed by Bloody Queen with murderous intent. "Sorry, that happens every time," Anemos apologized.

"Are you serious?" Twilight took the painkiller near her.

Black Massacre shrugged. "Trust me, single people like her are really troublesome. Maybe she would calm down if she got Raven's heart first."

Twilight remembered all the troubles Immortal and Code: Ultimate usually brought and chuckled at it. "I don't know what you're talking about..."


	25. Counterparts 2 (part 2)

Arcade was not the most fun thing. It was frustrating as hell. Well, at least that's what Richter thought.

"How is this fun?" Richter asked and raged internally. The doll machine was clearly a lie—it gave you hope by picking the doll and slightly loosen the grip to let go of the doll.

Unfortunately, Bluhen was enjoying the moment. He saw that frustrating moment as a fun atmosphere. "You're the closest to Ishmael, no? Why don't you ask Her help?"

Herrscher saw the despair that was going to take over Richter. He walked toward them and took a coin from Richter's hand. "It's no use. They want you to spend money on something you'll never get," Richter commented as he looked at Herrscher putting the coin to play.

"You don't accept the fate," Herrscher replied as he took out a magnet from void realm, pulling the claw closer to the magnet. Herrscher moved it to the nearest doll and pressed the button to make the claw grip it, then he moved it to the hole where the claw will release the doll. He took the light blue bunny doll and stared at it.

Bluhen was laughing loudly, attracting people's attention. "Isn't that cheating?" Richter asked with a poker face.

"Does it matter? You'll throw the doll away someday," Herrscher responded as he handed the doll to Richter.

"That works! Now that's what I call fun!" Bluhen clapped his hands. He dragged the other two to another game to play with.

* * *

Nothing was more interesting than having a meal in a sweet shop. It was challenging you to get fat, but at the same time you might get diabetes.

"How interesting. The Rena in our world liked Immortal," Code: Ultimate said as she looked at Daybreaker. Immortal and Code: Ultimate disliked going around in the current town. Not because they attracted people's attention with their appearance like they usually do, but the people looked at them with disgust. They decided to follow whoever Raven they meet because they definitely caught people's attention with their Nasod arm, and he was Rage Hearts along with Daybreaker.

Daybreaker giggled and looked at Immortal. "You're not that different from Elsword in our world. Except... he's quiet when he's with his girlfriend."

I will never be quiet! I do whatever I want!" Immortal shouted before he chowed down the last piece of cake.

"Anyway, that's a cool Nasod arm," Code: Ultimate complimented Rage Hearts.

Rage Hearts smiled slightly. "Thanks? You've been staring at it for a long time."

"Just don't go near Mad Paradox. He will force you to be analyzed," Immortal said with a smile. Rage Hearts didn't feel intimidated, but he took note of that and will try to avoid him in any situation.

* * *

Sadly, Nova Imperator didn't have his luck. Minerva told Mad Paradox about the Nasod arm, and now he's stalking them like how he stalked Code: Ultimate the first time they met. Nova Imperator didn't really have a choice and let Mad Paradox do whatever he wanted.

In a mall.

Tempest Burster can't help but laugh at them. She was supposed to help, but at the same time she wanted to go along with her other self's plan.

"A security might come over and tell us to leave, just saying," Nova Imperator said to Mad Paradox.

Sadly the words didn't stop him from doing his analysis. "I already took care of that," he replied without even looking away from the Nasod arm. "Oh, you got some on your body too?"

Nova Imperator flinched, not because of the fact that Mad Paradox knew, but he could predict what would happen next. Nova Imperator stayed silent, but Mad Paradox insisted for answer by staring at him without even blinking. He sighed and nodded as an answer.

"Open your clothes."

Tempest Burster gasped and blushed at the same time. She would love to see his boyfriend's body. Minerva was just laughing at them. Nova Imperator narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should yell or process what was happening first.

Suddenly everything around them stopped moving and turned slightly purple. "Open it!" Mad Paradox pouted like a kid demanded for an ice cream.

"You don't give me a choice, do you?" Nova Imperator sighed as he took off his shirt, making Tempest Burster squealed in happiness.

* * *

"Ah, we broke the machine..."

Bluhen clapped at the scene. The arcade had turned into chaos and Herrscher seemed to enjoy it, even though he didn't express a thing.

Flame Lord sighed and stared at the broken machine. "I told you punching bag isn't a good idea!"

Doom Bringer shrugged. He didn't even care that they just broke the machine. "I prepared money. Don't worry."

"Destroying stuff is a part of having fun?" Richter tilted his head in confusion. He was planning to learn to have fun from Bluhen, but his other self seemed to enjoy EVERY scene that occurred, including bad things.

"We were supposed to date or something, but we did that a lot," Flame Lord sighed and looked at Doom Bringer. Her boyfriend grinned at her and made her happy that he got the message from a single look. "Hey, bowling is fun!" Flame Lord shouted at Bluhen.

Bluhen smiled widely. "Yes, we should do that! This is going to be fun!"

* * *

A couple was enjoying ice cream in the park. They were supposed to have a romantic date, but both of them hated it. They were already happy just by meeting each other. "This isn't so bad for a cheap ice cream," Rune Master commented. For someone who loved to prank people, he turned into a complete different person with his girlfriend.

Apsara giggled as she ate her ice cream. "Ice cream is ice cream. I like everything!"

Rune Master looked at the happy Apsara. "You want more? I want to try the durian flavor!"

Before Apsara could answer, she heard people screaming. Rune Master noticed that as well and narrowed his eyes for whatever was going to happen. They heard gunshots and familiar blade sounds. "I think it's sis. Let's check!" Rune Master ran toward the sound, followed by Apsara beside him.

Bloody Queen was laughing maniacally, surprisingly destroying absolutely nothing around her. She was chasing Fatal Phantom who lured her all the way from home to the middle of the town. The couple can't see Fatal Phantom's face behind his armor, but they definitely see that Bloody Queen was enjoying this too far.

"Sis! You scared the townspeople!" Rune Master shouted at her.

Fortunately, Bloody Queen stopped, but still laughed like a maniac. She walked toward the couple and smiled at them. "I got carried away! I got a new toy!"

They didn't expect the Fatal Phantom to walk casually to them and took off his armor. He smiled at Bloody Queen. "Hey, that was really fun!"

Bloody Queen moved her face closer to Fatal Phantom and pointed his chest. "I'm not done with you. We need to settle it."

"Guys! Stop scaring people!" Apsara yelled at them. "Bloody Queen, we're not from this world, so don't do anything like that!"

Bloody Queen looked annoyed with that, but she agreed with her at the same time. She would happily destroy the town if this was her timeline.

"You can play that with Centurion tomorrow. He might like it," Apsara said.

"He's far different from him," Bloody Queen hissed as she pointed Fatal Phantom. She's upset that she can't play with her "toy".

"Red hands?" Fatal Phantom suggested.

"Red? That's what you thought," Bloody Queen gave an evil smile. "I'll turn your hand to purple."

The two went back home immediately. The couple weren't sure on what to do, so they decided to buy another ice cream.

* * *

All the girls on the house went away to chase Bloody Queen and Fatal Phantom. Twilight thought letting them out was a good idea, but Oz Sorcerer, Anemos, and Black Massacre told them how bad it would be. They knew Bloody Queen won't destroy a thing, but everything she cast would be a trauma for townspeople. Everyone from the same world as Bloody Queen must be on the different group, so they split up into three groups.

The first was Oz Sorcerer and Code: Esencia. They were in charge to search in an open field, just in case they were actually there to fight and avoid people. Sadly, the result was negative.

The second was Anemos and Twilight. They were in charge to look at outside the main town, and sadly they didn't find them as well, which means the answer was obvious.

"Knowing her, pretty sure they're in the middle of the town, but isn't this too quiet?" Black Massacre asked as she looked around. It wasn't the usual quiet day. It was... too quiet. Not even people were outside except several sellers on the street. They didn't seem to care about danger.

Empire Sword turned around. There was nothing behind her, but she stood there and stared into nothing.

"Empire Sword, come on! We can't waste time here!" Shakti shouted at her.

"Actually..." Empire Sword drew her sword and walked toward a building. After she felt close enough, she leaped and attacked whoever behind the building.

_Clank!_

"Raven?!" Empire Sword shouted and stared at the familiar face.

"Oh, it's you," Furious Blade smiled at her. "I'm playing sneaking attack with Metamorphy."

Empire Sword narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you too old for this? And that magical girl is too old as well!"

"Got you!"

Metamorphy appeared from behind Furious Blade and attacked him with her staff. Sadly he dashed forward in an instant and faced Metamorphy with a smile. "Try again!" he shouted before he ran away.

"Not fair!" Metamorphy yelled and blinked to chase Furious Blade.

"He's so... slippery," Black Massacre commented at the scene.

Shakti laughed. "I call him soap."

* * *

Knight Emperor and Aether Sage went home early. Evening would be the best moment for a date, but it was the most dangerous time in their world. They could fight, but they decided to avoid it.

Sadly, home wasn't a safe place either.

_Slap!_

Bloody Queen laughed maniacally as Fatal Phantom looked annoyed with what just happened. "You might not be able to shoot again," Bloody Queen smirked.

Fatal Phantom narrowed his eyes. "You sure you can grip your sword?"

The couple was shocked with what they saw. Both Bloody Queen's and Fatal Phantom's hands were red, and might turned into purple in an hour. Knight Emperor rushed toward them and stopped them from playing.

"Tch, I knew it. You're not a fun little brother," Bloody Queen pouted.

"Can you even feel your hands?" Knight Emperor asked as he squeezed both Bloody Queen's and Fatal Phantom's hand. They didn't give any reaction. He sighed at both of them. "Stop it. Your hands are swelling."

Bloody Queen rolled her eyes. "We can't play outside and inside. What are we supposed to do then?"

"Nothing, I guess?" Aether Sage shrugged.

Fatal Phantom told Bloody Queen to wait and went to the boys' room. The couple sat on the living room, either making sure the two won't do anything stupid or willing to play with them.

Instead of coming back to living room, Fatal Phantom invited Bloody Queen to the room, leaving the couple with wrong thoughts. Bloody Queen was confused, but the confusion turned into laughter in an instant. "Ouija board? Why do you have that?!"

"Why not? We play this a lot when Ain isn't around!" Fatal Phantom answered with a smile.

* * *

Late at night, everyone came back. The boys' room was locked, leaving several people with wrong thoughts, especially after Aether Sage told them Fatal Phantom and Bloody Queen were alone in the room. They couldn't hear Fatal Phantom, but Bloody Queen's laughter was really loud.

"Yes, more! Give me all the fun, my new toy! Hahahahah!"

Immortal laughed at them and waved his one hand. "They should be fine! Fatal Phantom is weird in his own way, so nothing like that will happen!"

"Aaaah, yes! You're good at this!"

Rune Master folded his arms. "But I'm concerned. My sis was planning to rape Raven to get away from friendzone once! Luckily I was able to stop her!"

Black Massacre startled at the statement. "Are you serious?!"

Twilight cleared her throat. "Guys, I know you guys are thinking THAT thing, but even if THAT happened, isn't that too early? They didn't even know each other that much."

"You don't need to know each other to do that," Flame Lord replied.

"You guys are making this harder than usual," Furious Blade said as he took the spare key from his pocket. People with the dirty thoughts tried to stop him by shouting, but he ignored it and opened the room.

"If you usually do that, then you should ask people to massage you here. I'm sure Centurion knows this things."

"Hey, he got girlfriend. I will get killed!"

Some people were speechless. Fatal Phantom was massaging Bloody Queen right now and apparently she really liked it. Rune Master sighed and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Sis, you—"

"I can't take off my shirt in front of boys? Shut up. I'm just showing my back," Bloody Queen responded in annoyed tone.

Flame Lord shook her head. "Bloody Queen, I'll do it for you! I—"

"No no no! I know how bad we are at this! Let him do the job," Bloody Queen shouted at her.

"I agree! Comet Crusader is good at this!" Bluhen nodded with a smile.

Comet Crusader chuckled at the comment. "I have weak body, so I got massaged a lot when I was a kid!"

Unexpectedly, Furious Blade closed the door and locked it again. Twilight slapped his Nasod arm and told him to open the door just in case something went wrong, but Furious Blade insisted the two will be fine.

* * *

A few minutes before midnight, everyone was saying goodbye to their other selves. The Elswords had different personalities, but they managed to go along just fine (and bullied Knight Emperor several times).

The Aishas were comforting Oz Sorcerer for the last time. Knowing that they supported each other as magicians, they feel more confident than before.

The Renas wished good luck to each other, since they seem to have the same job: taking care of El Gang's craziness.

The Ravens were still debating about Nasod arm. The discussion didn't seem to have an end, so they will argue until they went back to their own place.

The Eves were sharing new data like before. That way, they don't have to do discussion all day like the Ravens.

The Chungs were talking to each other for the first time. Fatal Phantom was reading the book and Centurion was fighting in the backyard, so they didn't have the chance to talk about anything.

The Aras were bullying Shakti for being single, but encouraged her at the same time, even though she didn't seem to have a chance.

The Elesises were scolding Bloody Queen for what she did, but she didn't seem to care about it and just nod or gave a short response to them.

The Adds didn't seem to care about each other, so literally nothing happened except staying in Mad Paradox's lab and busy with their own Dynamos. Sounded like in real life smartphone that often became more important than conversation, right?

The Lus and Ciels were comparing with each other, but they didn't insult. They were looking at how much they changed.

The Roses were asking each other about Zero's existence, and they agreed on one thing real quick: abandoned.

The Ains were listening to Bluhen all day. They could talk, but Bluhen was able to carry the conversation most of the time.

Something unexpected happened before they faded away; Fatal Phantom and Bloody Queen hugged each other real tight with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"I will miss you, buddy!" Bloody Queen patted Fatal Phantom's head.

"Same here! Take care!" Fatal Phantom smiled. Bloody Queen smiled back before she went back to her world.

"You guys sure had a lot of fun," Twilight smiled as she patted Fatal Phantom's shoulders from behind. "Now, mind telling me what you guys were exactly doing on the room?"

Furious Blade sighed. "He's just massaging Bloody Queen. You don't believe what you see?"

"Let's just sleep. I'm tired," Immortal said before he yawned and went to the boys' room. Eventually, everyone went back to their room except several people talking outside the room.

Furious Blade and Immortal checked the secret storage they have on the back of wardrobe. "The board is safe, guys. We had the moment where the spirit almost possessed Bloody Queen, but everything was fine," Fatal Phantom said with a smile.

Abysser sighed in relief. "I swear if we lost the board, we need to find another toy."

_Slam!_

Immortal freaked out when Richter entered the room without knocking. Richter saw him holding the Ouija board in his hands. "You guys are playing with ghosts?" Richter asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"N-No, we found this and we kept it just in case we need it on a mission," Furious Blade tried his best to lie, but it didn't work.

"Is it fun?"

There was moment of silence after Richter's question. "It's fun, actually. Especially during 2 AM," Fatal Phantom tried to break the silence.

Richter stared at the board for a moment, then he turned around. "I'll get Ancient Boy. Let's play that until the sun rises."


	26. Reverse Personality

The girls were talking about how much they loved to use potions years ago. Well, if only they remember they actually used the potion every single day.

"Playing with Raven was really fun today!" Aisha smiled and hided her face on her pillow.

"You should stop playing with people's feeling, you know..." Ara sighed and shook her head.

Elesis shrugged. "Chung played with her feelings as well, but he stopped after that."

"That relationship was really something," Aisha commented on her own experience.

Rena narrowed her eyes at Aisha. "You're starting to love him, aren't you?"

Aisha blushed a bit. "What are you talking about?!"

"You're blushing! Your body said yes!" Rose laughed and pinched Aisha's cheeks. "Although I don't think you can go back with him. He already moved on!"

Lu looked at Aisha who was trying to deny the fact. "You humans are confusing..."

"I'll pick this," Eve picked up an indigo potion and opened it.

* * *

Reverse Personality: You're a complete different person now!

Eve woke up early. She didn't feel different, not even a change after she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, thinking that it might be something that she didn't have. She walked downstairs and found something unusual in the kitchen; Ciel wasn't there.

"Boo!"

Eve turned around. "Hmph, you're no fun! You can't get surprised literally!" Raven pouted at her.

Eve blinked her eyes several times. "Raven, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm completely okay! I just need a panda doll!" Raven smiled and nodded. "The question is... are YOU okay?"

The Nasod did a quick scan on herself. No threats found, which meant she was fine. Raven clapped his hands. "That's good, Eve! It's a good morning so far!" he shouted as he took a broom. "Maybe I should clean the house while waiting for everyone to get up, then they will be impressed and reward me with panda doll. I'll start with living room!"

Eve tilted her head as she saw Raven went to the living room. Judging by the first person talking to her in the morning, she could guess several possibility, but the closest one will be the personality change. She wouldn't say she had a personality, mostly because all of her actions were based on either calculation for the most correct action or feelings from emotion core.

Most of the gang woke up early, so she assumed almost everyone will oversleep for the day. She helped Raven cleaned the house and unfortunately people were still asleep. "We might need to cook something. Ciel wouldn't do anything for today," Eve said with concern. Ciel was really neat, especially in serving Lu, so she believed Ciel will do absolutely nothing for the day and it will be a trouble for them.

"Eeeh? I can't cook," Raven shrugged with a frown. Eve nodded in agreement. None of them can cook except Rena and Ciel.

The lab burst open, startled Eve and Raven. "I got you! We can just buy pizza!" Add shouted with a smile. This would be the first time Eve saw Add smiling like that—and he looked like a happy kid now.

"Or we can try cook something. Does pizza even open this early? They don't open 24 hours," Eve replied.

Add narrowed his eyes at Eve. "But cooking is too much work!"

Eve turned to silence. She disagreed with Add, but at the same time buying food would be the best option if the current awake people can't cook. "Instant noodles will work!" Raven shouted and ran to the kitchen. Eve wanted to stop him, but she can't match Raven's speed. Therefore, the three of them ended up with instant noodles as a breakfast.

"What are you guys planning to do for today?" Eve asked. She didn't want to take care of anything weird for today.

"Sleep," Add answered lazily.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll modify my Nasod arm!" Raven smiled at his Nasod arm.

Eve flinched. "Raven, as Queen of Nasods, I'll tell you how great your current Nasod arm is," she stared at Raven. She told him a bunch of lies about his Nasod arm. Fortunately Raven was happy and decided to keep his current Nasod arm.

After breakfast, Add went back to his lab to sleep. Eve was keeping an eye on Raven. Even though he's an adult, he might do something crazy with the potion effect, and Eve didn't want anything wrong happened.

"Hey, I think we should plant flowers in front of the house! What do you think?" Raven asked with sparkling eyes. He already counted the money on his wallet without Eve's opinion.

"Raven, we rented this house. Don't do anything stupid," Eve commented. It was 10 in the morning and NOBODY woke up after the three of them.

"What about adopting a dog?"

"No. Get another idea."

"I know!" Raven shouted before he left in an instant.

Eve didn't really have a choice; she chased Raven and assumed everyone will be awake afternoon. Apparently Nasod was almost able to keep up with his speed, so Eve was able to follow him to an abandoned park with a broken bridge. Under it was stray cats getting fed by Raven.

Eve was surprised, not because of the fact that Raven knew where the stray cats live, but with the fact that his current action was because of potion. The truth would be he KNEW where the stray cats are but he DID NOT care about them.

"Raven, you know cats will follow you home right after you feed them. They demand more food," Eve said as she looked at the stray cats.

"They live here! They never follow me home, but they usually follow Ara," Raven replied.

Eve was confused for a moment, but she assumed she knew what was going on: Ara found the stray cats and dragged Raven to play along with them.

After an hour, they went back home. Several people were already awake.

"Hey hey, Ara! The cats were really happy this morning!" Raven reported to Ara.

Ara glared at Raven. "I don't f-cking care! They'll get eaten by predators anytime soon!"

"Meanie!" Raven pouted and slapped Ara's arm. Eve decided to ignore the discussion and looked at someone else.

Aisha stood up in the middle of Ara and Raven. "G-Guys, stop it! Ara, don't be so mean..."

Unfortunafely, Aisha got yelled by Ara as well. Eve sighed and walked toward Elesis. "Good morning, Elesis. How are you feeling?"

Elesis glanced at Eve, then avoid eye contact and bite her thumb. "T-The usual. I feel fine, I guess..."

Eve tilted her head. "Tell me if you don't feel well. I detected demons a few hours ago and they might come here around afternoon. We should be ready."

"A-A battle?!" Elesis lowered her head. "I-I'm not joining! You guys can go!"

Eve blinked her eyes several times. This was the first time she saw Elesis cowered in fear. As much as she scared of something, she will always show her stoic face.

"Battle? Nah, not my business," Ara shook her head. The usual Ara who always wanted to protect everyone had changed completely.

"Sure, I can help! I'll protect everyone!" Aisha smiled.

"Me too, me too! Will I get panda doll if I help?!" Raven raised his right hand like a kid asking to be picked in class.

Eve sighed and looked at her detector. The demon invasion should be happening in around an hour and she only got Aisha and Raven as the helpers for now.

* * *

A few moment later, everyone finally woke up. Eve didn't realize how much of a disaster this would be, especially when the responsible angel became the troublemaker for the day and destroy several stuffs in the house. Rena was picking a fight on the same time and currently trying to kill each other with Ara in the backyard. Nobody could stop them right now, so Eve decided to let them be.

Lu and Ciel were fighting all day. The usual childish Lu became a mature Lu with full of strategy and such on her head for the upcoming battle, but Ciel decided to doze off the entire day. Lu can't fight alone and she can't wake Ciel up.

The usual troll Rose became a really caring person, giving Add so much love like hot chocolate and warm food to him. Eve decided to approach her and convince her to battle, but she got the expected answer.

"Ah, sorry. I'm worried about Add and his mental state. I'll stay in this house just in case something bad happen," Rose said to Eve with a smile.

Eve nodded and went to the boys' room. Aside from the fight between Lu and Ciel, she noticed something really different about her boyfriend. "Elsword, what's wrong?" Eve asked as she patted his head.

"They're so mean..." Elsword answered as he lowered his head and started crying.

Eve hugged him and patted his back. She knew Elsword was talking about the voices in his head. Usually he just shrugged it off, but this time the voices managed to hurt his feelings. "I know a way to make you feel much better, but it won't be nice," Eve said as he stared at him.

"Do it. I can't take it," Elsword replied to Eve with tears in his eyes.

Eve hit Elsword's nape to make him unconscious. She was a bit afraid that the Dark El might be able to control him this time.

After that, she looked everywhere to find Chung, but she can't find him. For some reason, nobody knew where he is. "Guys, let's go. We need to stop the invasion," Eve said as she looked on her radar. For some reason, the demons were slowing down.

"I'm ready," Aisha replied with her staff on her hand.

Eve nodded to her. She looked around on her current position, but she can't find Raven. "Raven! Let's go!" Eve shouted and walked outside the house. At this point, she didn't even care if she brought shame to herself.

"E-Eve, you're embarrassing yourself," Aisha whispered to her. She realized people were looking at Eve, so she backed away a bit and pretended she didn't know Eve.

"I guess we have to go without Raven. This way is faster," Eve pointed the way to the park and flew fast. Aisha followed her by blinking, but they found an unexpected scene. Well, unexpected for Eve.

"Bunny hop!" Raven shouted and followed a bunny on the park by imitating it.

Eve sighed and grabbed Raven's hand. "Raven, you're a 29 years old acting like a kid! Don't do that!" she scolded him.

"They're so cute! You don't like bunnies?" Raven asked and matched Eve's speed to follow her.

* * *

They went to a forest near the town. Everything was a bit peaceful for a demon invasion and Eve started to get worried. Nasod was able to analyze and detect almost everything, but she can't figure out enemy's plan. More importantly, she didn't even know what her friends were thinking.

"Gotcha!" Raven shouted as he stared at the lizard he just caught.

Eve detected a battle, so she went to it by following her radar. She found the nearest demon and killed it in an instant with her spear.

"Fight! Yaaay!" Raven dashed toward the enemies and slashes whatever demon he saw. Eve sighed in relief with the fact that his personality change didn't affect his skills.

"Raven, it's dangerous to go alone!" Aisha shouted as she followed him.

Eve shook her head and exterminated the demons. She didn't really like that Aisha LITERALLY left her alone because Raven was going in alone. She noticed something was wrong according to her radar, as if someone was also fighting to stop the demon invasion. Curious with what was happening, she went to the spot.

She found Chung shooting the demons head—and almost hit her head. Without any questions, she assisted him. They cleared everything in a short time.

Raven and Aisha ran toward them. Eve told them that Chung was here before they came. "Chung! Why were you alone? I mean, thank you very much for holding all these demons before we arrived! I'll give panda doll if I have one!" Raven smiled and patted Chung's head. "We won't be able to hold everything if you weren't here. Some of them might destroy the town already!"

Chung blushed a bit and looked away. "Stop saying panda doll. And I did this for fun," he said before he ran away.

"But—"

"Let him be," Eve held Raven's hand before he chased him. "I have lie detector. He was lying, so expect him to lie a lot today."

"But I want a toy like Richter's!" Raven whined and tried to free himself. Eve gripped him tight, even though she's not sure she could hold it.

Aisha pointed a tree behind her. "Raven, a rabbit!"

"Rabbit!" Raven quickly turned around and ran to chase the non-existent rabbit. Eve didn't manage to prevent Raven from going away.

"I'll go with him," Aisha giggled before she blinked away from Eve's sight.

The Queen of Nasods stood in her place. She didn't remember Aisha being mature enough to take care of the others—and Raven with his random ideas. "I wish nobody became childish..." Eve sighed and went to town.

* * *

"Huh, you want this last donut? It's mine!" Ain laughed before he ate the last donut in front of Elsword.

"But that was mine!" Elsword whined as he was about to cry.

Ara rolled her eyes. "For f-ck's sake, Elsword. It's just a donut!"

Elesis waves her hand to call Elsword. Her brother came to her and they walked to the backyard. "A-Ara is scary," Elesis shivered.

"My donut..." Elsword sobbed and cried on his sister's shoulder.

Eve walked in to the house. She didn't expect to see a clean house, especially with all the trouble going around. Ain and Ara were fighting over something that Eve didn't want to know, but they didn't destroy the house so she didn't mind.

"So what, you're going to lecture me?" Rena asked as she faced Lu.

"Nah, you can do what you want. I can't stop you anyway," Lu sighed as she cleaned the broken glass. Rena seemed annoyed, so she walked to the backyard and scared the red head siblings.

"Thank you for taking care of this house," Eve thanked Lu.

The demon smiled at her. "No worries, I got it a bit under control. Can't stop them from breaking stuffs, though..."

Eve took a peek at Add's lab. The couple were sleeping—although they looked more like siblings. "They've been sleeping since the afternoon," Lu told her.

"Someday I will be a great bunny!"

"Raven, stop jumping carelessly! You'll hurt yourself!"

Lu shook her head. "Seriously, what happened to him?"

"I would say bad childhood," Eve replied. She opened the door to greet them, but she regretted it the moment Raven started talking about animals on the forest. She wanted him to stop talking, but at the same time she can't even stop him from talking.

A few minutes later, Chung came home. He got something in his hand and it caught whoever on the living room. "Here," Chung gave a panda doll to Raven.

"Hey, I love pandas! You were searching for the animal doll I was looking for?!" Raven asked in disbelief with sparkling eyes. Eve was curious about how Chung knew what Raven wanted, but she didn't say a thing. Raven hugged his doll tightly. "Thank you very much!"

Chung blushed and narrowed his eyes. "I found that on the nearest store. It was on discount."

"You can't find a specific doll just like that," Aisha replied as she tilted her head.

Raven smiled at Chung. "You care a lot!"

Chung turned around. "Shut up! I bought that so you'll stop bugging me!" he yelled before he walked away.

Eve followed Chung to the backyard. Apparently Rena already went to fight with Ara and Ain, and Elsword went back to his room crying. Elesis greeted him with a smile.

Chung didn't say anything and give a butterfly hairpin to her. Elesis was surprised in happiness. "That's very nice of you! I never thought you would buy this for me!"

"Because you're ugly," Chung replied with a red face and went away in an instant.

"That's mean..." Elesis muttered. Eve walked toward her and told her that Chung was lying about it.

* * *

Everyone went back to normal at midnight—except Eve. Most people were questioning themselves, including some things they were holding.

"Why am I doing this?!" Lu threw the broom to the ground and walked angrily to the boys' room. "Ciel! You're being lazy today!"

Add and Rose got out from the lab. "Aw, kids shouldn't get out at night, you know!" Rose smiled and pinched Add's cheeks from the back.

"But I'm not tired," Add replied as he walked casually outside.

"Guys, where are you going?!" Rena shouted from another room.

"We're walking around!" Rose answered and quickly followed Add.

Ara bowed down several times. "I'm really sorry for what I've done today! I'm so sorry!"

Raven poked the doll's tummy and stared at it. "You're amazing!" voice came out from the doll. "Did I really ask for this thing?" he asked Chung.

Chung chuckled. "You did, you were whining for half an hour in the morning."

"And I needed to play with you in the forest the whole day, otherwise you won't stop whining about it," Aisha sighed and shook her head.

"You almost modified your Nasod arm as well," Eve informed.

Raven looked at them. Chung seemed happy that he got his doll, Aisha looked really tired, and Eve felt relief. "Sorry," Raven apologized.

* * *

That midnight was confusing the girls. Right after the little conversation, the boys went straight to their room. Except Add who already went away and Ciel who finally came out of the room. "I'll be honest, you boys looked really tired today," Elesis commented. "Except Raven, of course. He was too energetic."

Ciel just shrugged and smiled at her. He can't tell them that they were playing with Ouija board all night yesterday and slept at the moment Eve woke up. Their short sleep didn't really feel good with Raven whining about panda doll. Aside of that, he noticed something different from Elesis. "Since when you have that butterfly?" he pointed the butterfly hairpin Elesis was wearing.

"Oh, Chung bought it for me," Elesis answered with an awkward smile. She was embarrassed imagining herself wearing hairpin, but she didn't want to waste Chung's kindness.

"It looks good on you," Ciel smiled back.

"Ciel, stop being lazy!" Lu shouted before she went to girls' room.

Ciel chuckled at it. "Well, I need to clean the messy house. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked away, leaving the blushing Elesis on her spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Arachnodon for the idea!
> 
> It was supposed to be "REVERSED" but I think I made everyone happy with their life so if it's reverse they will all be depressed


	27. Musical Ability

_Laby - Nisha Labyrinth_

* * *

The girls were looking at the potions silently. They knew some of the boys were completely awake after sleeping all day. They didn't want them to find out that they're going to use more potions. "I'm fine with any potion as long as I don't have to babysit someone," Eve sighed.

Elesis covered lower half of her face with her pillow. She was still wearing the butterfly hairpin. "Where did you get that hairpin from? Hm?" Lu asked and poked Elesis' left cheek. "Did Elsword give it to you when I wasn't looking?"

"It's Chung."

"What?!" Aisha shouted with widened eyes. She realized the girls were staring at her, so she forced herself to laugh. "I-I'm just surprised. I didn't know you two are close."

"We're not," Elesis muttered as her face flushed red. "It's out of nowhere."

Rena giggled and narrowed her eyes at Aisha. "What's wrong, Aisha? Are you jealous that Chung still loves you, yet he didn't give you anything?"

Aisha's face turned red. "I'm not jealous!"

"Alright! She's jealous!" Rose shouted and picked up the dark purple potion.

"I'm not!"

* * *

Musical potion: Everyone has their musical ability for today! Hm... but none of them has instrument, though?

A navy haired girl with magenta eyes knocked the door in the early morning. Nobody answered, so she went to the backyard and knocked the door that lead to the kitchen. She knew a certain someone will be awake at this hour.

She found Ciel practicing his vocal instead of cooking. Ciel greeted her and let her in. "My bad. I was too focused on practice."

"Since when you start singing?" the girl asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm not sure... but I have to practice," Ciel smiled. "Anyway, welcome back, Nisha."

"Thank you," Nisha smiled back. "You look... different."

"Really?" Ciel asked with confusion. Nisha shrugged, walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. She was out for a while to check if her friend, Laby, was safe to come out or not. Apparently the world was still cruel, so she kept her friend in the mirror she always brought.

After a few minutes, Eve walked to the living room to greet Nisha. Instead of having a normal conversation, Nisha narrowed her eyes. "What happened when I was gone? Did Add mess up with the time?"

"Yeah, about that..." Eve smiled slightly and explained what they were doing with potions.

Nisha just nodded and accepted it. "I am glad I switched place with Laby. She didn't have to participate in complicated relationship story."

"Aisha and Chung is the only complicated story, though," Eve replied.

When everyone was awake and ready for breakfast, Nisha already made two girls jealous. She knew about their love interests, but she didn't care. The seat next to Raven—that was usually spot for Ara or Aisha—was used by Nisha.

"Laby can't come out yet? Is she lonely there?" Raven asked and looked at Nisha.

Nisha shook her head and sighed. "This world needs to be peaceful first, then she can come out. I'll stay with her so she won't get lonely for now. Laby doesn't need anyone but me."

Raven chuckled at her. "I'll miss you if you go back to the mirror. Is there a way for you two to come out together?"

Nisha startled at his words, then she lowered her head and shrugged.

"Now, now! We're happy that Nisha comes home safely!" Rena shouted and clapped her hands twice. They have breakfasf like usual—except Raven and Nisha were talking a lot.

"Let's go to arcade! I want to dance!" Elesis shouted with sparkling eyes. Everyone agreed with it and decided to go out together afternoon.

* * *

Nisha sighed, but she also followed Elesis. "I want to rest, but Laby will be sad if I don't tell her new stories."

Eventually they arrive at the arcade. Everyone gets attention in an instant, especially when they hit all the perfect notes.

"Wanna dance together after this?" Raven asked Nisha who was standing on the same spot for an hour. They've been taking turns in dancing because the maximum players is two people.

"I don't like dancing. I'll watch until you're done," Nisha replied and kept staring at Rena and Ain, who were currently dancing.

Raven looked at Nisha, then looked at Rena and Ain. If they kept going like this, Nisha won't do anything for a day. He tried to find any ideas on how to make Nisha do something. Anything would be fine. It didn't have to include everyone. "Nisha, have you ever gave something for Laby?"

"You mean a gift?" Nisha asked back without looking at Raven. "No, never. She didn't need them."

"I'm sure Laby will be happy if you make something for her," Raven said, even though he didn't know what that 'something' was. He looked at the audiences around him and tried to find idea.

"Like food? I'm bad at cooking," Nisha replied. She didn't even bother to try to cook in the first place.

Raven smiled when he found something that might catch Nisha's interest. "Thread bracelets."

Nisha finally looked away from Rena and Ain. She faced Raven and waited for explanation. "We call it friendship bracelet. It's a bracelet that you make with colorful thread. It's easy to make, you can finish it in a few hours," Raven explained with a smile.

Nisha turned to silence for a moment. She didn't find any positive outcome from the bracelet, but... if she made it, will Laby be happy, even if it's messy? She wanted to keep Laby's happiness, after all.

"Teach me. I want to make one," Nisha said with determined will. They went away from the arcade and bought threads for the bracelet.

Unexpectedly, Lu and Ciel followed them to the shop. "I'm not saying I hate crowds, but there were too many people," Lu said as she used her hand as a fan to cool herself. The shop's air conditioner felt like a really cold room right now and they love it.

After Nisha picked the color she wanted, they paid for it and went back to the arcade. They took the empty seat near the front entrance. Raven taught her how to make the bracelet. Nisha nodded in understatement, but the early result didn't look good at all.

"Nisha, you're bad at this. You need to make it with love, not power!" Lu advised as she pointed the bracelet Nisha was working on. Instead of a straight line, it went diagonal to the right side.

"But I need power to protect Laby. I got this!" Nisha nodded and continued. Sadly the result was the same.

Ciel came to them with two cotton candies. Lu snatched it from Ciel's hand immediately and ate it. He gave the other one to Nisha, but she refused. "Sorry, I don't eat clouds."

"It's sweet! Come on, try it," Lu insisted as she forced Nisha to eat it. At first, Nisha didn't enjoy it at all, but then a smile was formed on her face.

* * *

After a few hours of dancing, everyone went to karaoke. The loud speakers and music were definitely not Nisha's liking, but she stayed there in the corner and kept making the bracelet. Apparently Chung didn't really like it either, so he stayed beside Nisha and talked with her a bit.

"Oh, I found the popular rap song!" Elesis shouted and offered her mic. "Who wants to rap? I can't rap."

Ciel took the mic with confidence. Rena forced herself to laugh and offered her mic too. Nobody took it, so it was a bit awkward.

Add sighed and grabbed the mic. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Hm? A kid like you can rap?" Rose smirked and pinched Add's cheeks.

They actually rapped pretty well and everyone was cheering. Although... Nisha and Chung were busy with themselves. "Why are you not joining them?" Nisha asked as she looked at Chung. This was the first time she looked away from the bracelet ever since they entered the karaoke room.

Chung smiled slightly. "I'm not into these kind of music."

"Is that so?" Nisha shrugged and looked at the bracelet she finally finished. It didn't look good at all, but she did her best. She didn't know how it turned out this bad, even though she used less power like Lu told her.

While the others were still singing, Raven walked toward them. "Are you guys not enjoying this?" he asked with a smile and stared at them.

"I don't enjoy, but I'm fine with it," Nisha answered with honesty. At the same time, she wondered if Laby would love to hear songs and music. Maybe she would like to try playing an instrument too. She put the bracelet on her pocket. "Why are you guys not playing any instrument?"

"Instrument isn't cheap and needs a lot of care," Chung answered.

Nisha nodded. "So it's impossible to bring it around. You might break it in the middle of the journey."

"Even water can damage the instrument," Chung continued.

Nisha nodded again, then looked at his eyes. "So you can play an instrument? Play something for us before the potion ran out."

"That would be a great idea, to be honest. Sadly we don't have any instruments," Raven smiled sadly. His eyes widened a bit and looked at Nisha. "Hey, we still have time. Wanna go to music store? We can see a lot of instruments."

Nisha stood up with a smile. "Take us there."

"Us?" Raven repeated with confused look.

"Chung, you're coming too. Show me which instrument you can play," Nisha said as she grabbed Chung's hand. "We're going to music store and go home after that," she said to everyone and waved her hand. The three of them walked away and left the room.

"My god! She's destroying my plan!" Aisha shouted and pouted at the door.

"Does anyone remember when Raven and Nisha became that close?" Ara asked with confused look. She found this bond questionable in so many ways. "I remember Laby switched place with Nisha, but then Nisha went out for several weeks after that. When did they have the chance to talk?"

"Just ask her," Lu shrugged and narrowed her eyes at them, especially Aisha. "Maybe you don't have a chance anymore, Aisha. You're a player."

"What do you mean?!" Aisha whined and hid her face with her hands.

Elsword laughed at her reaction and smirked. "It's obvious, though! You're just dating for fun!"

Ara shook her head and sighed. "Bad Aisha. Really bad!"

Rena chuckled and smiled. "It's not about Raven. You missed Chung, right?" she asked as she pointed her finger at Aisha.

They turned to silence. Only the music playing on the speaker, but nobody was singing. At this point, nobody knew whether Rena was correct or completely wrong. Only Aisha knew the answer.

* * *

Nisha looked at her surroundings when they arrived at the music store. The shining instruments, wooden instruments with strings, drums, and many more were attracting her. She literally looked at them one by one and asked the shopkeeper how to play it.

"Thank you, mister. I'd love to go to a concert someday," Nisha smiled at the shopkeeper and gave him money. "I want melodica."

Raven sighed in relief that Nisha didn't choose a big instrument like piano or trombone. Melodica can be carried around easier in the journey. By the look of her eyes, the instrument will be protected safely.

Nisha walked toward Chung. "You've been staring at that cello for a while. Do you play that?"

Chung nodded and looked at Nisha. She showed the melodica on her hand with a smile. She connected the flexible tube and the mouthpiece into the melodica, blew the instrument through the mouthpiece and pressed random notes.

She kept playing it until they arrived at home. The 'melody' was loud enough to alert everyone in the house. Eve opened the door and welcomed them back.

She stopped playing and put her melodica on the case. "It's so loud. I like it."

"Piano would be nice," Eve said with a smile. "What song do you want to play, Nisha?"

"I don't know any song," Nisha answered. Eve browsed the popular song and music with her drone. They listen to some of them together.

Elesis dragged Raven and Chung to the backyard. "Join us! We're playing a game!"

"Chung! Join us!" Elsword pulled Chung's hand. Add sighed and massaged his forehead.

Raven went to Ain and Ciel to ask for an explanation. Elesis went back to Rena, Ara, and Rose to discuss something without giving any instruction of the game. "We're making rhymes to roast each team," Ciel explained.

Aisha and Lu were standing on the side as the judge. Rhyming wasn't really their hobby and they didn't want to participate.

* * *

Midnight came and they lost their musical ability. Elesis laughed and clapped her hands. "That was awesome, everyone! Nice!"

"I'm not doing that ever again," Add said and went back to his lab. He thought it was the most embarrassing thing to do. Rose followed him like usual.

"We can still karaoke for fun!" Ara shouted and raised her hands. "Karaoke with bad voices is much more fun!"

The statement gave so much negative vibe, but nobody denied it. Sadly, the fun part of karaoke was singing randomly.

"Too bad we didn't hear Chung play cello," Nisha commented. Raven agreed with her and now everyone was looking at Chung.

Chung smiled slightly. He didn't know Nisha would brought up the instrument part again. "If we have the chance, I can play for a bit."

Elsword glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. The words bothered him a lot. Chung didn't tell everything about himself while Elsword just ranted about a bunch of stuffs for the past few weeks. Now he felt really curious when his best friend said something he didn't know. "Wait, you can actually play?"

"Why didn't you choose to become a cellist?" Eve asked in curiosity.

"You know musician don't get money easily," Chung answered with awkward smile. It turned everyone to silence.

Eve blinked her eyes several times and stared at Chung. "That's a dark humor."

"I'll practice this one piece, then we can play together," Nisha smiled at him. "We'll play Canon in D."

Chung forced himself to laugh, then he smiled creepily and glared at Nisha with killing intent. "We don't talk about that."

"Why?" Nisha asked in confusion, but she didn't insist to get an answer.

* * *

In the end, Chung never answered her. Nisha still stayed in the backyard and looked at the mirror. She took out the poorly made bracelet from her pocket. Instead of a smooth straight line of bracelet that can be tied, it became a messy zigzag bracelet. "I tried, Laby," Nisha muttered as she put the bracelet into the mirror.

The mirror floated instantly and rubbed itself against Nisha's cheek. Nisha giggled and hugged the mirror. "I'm glad you love it, Laby."

Raven walked to the backyard and sat beside Nisha. "Did she like it?"

"She loves it," Nisha answered with a smile. She took out another messy zigzag bracelet from her pocket and tied it on Raven's human hand. "I made one for you too."

Raven startled a bit. He didn't expect that at all. He thought Nisha only cared for Laby and nothing else. The fact that Nisha made the bracelet meant that she also considered him as one of her important ones. He stared at the bracelet for quite some time, then looked at Nisha with a smile. "Thank you very much, Nisha."

"No. Thank you for being my friend, Raven," Nisha replied. She thought she wouldn't have any friends since she replaced Laby and considered as a stranger to everyone. Maybe she was wrong this whole time.

"Did you make one for yourself?"

"…Huh?"

Nisha stared at Raven for a few moment until she realized she needed a bracelet for her own. She stared at her empty hands and blinked her eyes several times. "I'll make it tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Strgazr for the idea~  
> NO OFFENSE TO MUSICIANS! You're all cool <3  
> Fun fact: cellist has 8 note line looped for the entire Canon in D piece, so yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't like this at all


	28. Old Chibi

The girls were making a circle like usual. This time, Nisha joined them, even though she didn't look enthusiast with it. Love wasn't her interest. For now.

They all stared at the potions in front of Rena. Nobody picked a potion or said a thing. Rose sighed at the silence and rested her head on her palms. "Seriously? You guys have a bunch of questions for Nisha and none of you ask?"

"Ask away," Nisha said calmly and tilted her head in confusion. She wasn't familiar with everyone, she didn't even know anything about them. Laby told her a bit, but she wouldn't see them the same way as Laby did.

"How did you and Raven get close?" Ara asked directly. She didn't even know why she hesitated to ask a simple question.

"Laby was close with him, so I know him the most," Nisha answered as she narrowed her eyes. "Besides, he talks to me normally unlike you all."

Her words sounded offensive, but it was true. They were hesitating when Nisha came out for the first time, even though Laby told them that Nisha was her friend. Back then, Laby saw Raven as someone that looked like her teacher, so they got close as time went on. It might be the reason Raven can talk to Nisha normally when she came out.

"What about Chung?" Aisha continued the question with a pout.

"He's fine. I want to learn more about music from him. I'm sure he knows something," Nisha replied with a smile. Since she got her melodica, she wanted to practice at least one piece that wasn't Canon in D.

Aisha and Ara were still a bit jealous of her. On the other side, the other girls knew that Nisha was trying to blend in with everyone. She was blunt, but wasn't Add blunt too? They should be able to accept her like how they accepted Add.

"Huh?!" Ara suddenly shouted out of nowhere. The girls instantly looked at her, but she waved her hands and shook her head, insisted that nothing happened.

"I want this!" Lu shouted and picked the dark green potion.

* * *

Old Chibi: Everyone is currently old with a big head! This will be troublesome, isn't it?

Rena got up and tried to tie her hair, but she realized her hand can't reach it. More like, she realized her head is bigger than usual. More importantly, she realized most people were becoming old.

She rushed downstairs, but she lost balance and fell all the way to the bottom. "Focus, Elf," Ain said as he helped Rena to stand up again.

"Thanks!" Rena smiled and stared at Ain. He didn't change at all—just chibi. She looked at the kitchen. Ciel was standing next to the stove and cooking the breakfast like usual. She remembered Ciel was just a dead body, so he didn't age.

"You guys can do whatever you want. I'll take care of the rest," Ain said to them. Taking care of elders with chibi form wouldn't be fun at all. In fact, they might not be able to wake up at all. It'll break their back.

Rena gathered people that seemed fine. Eve, Add, Lu, Ciel, and Nisha were with her in the living room. "I can't even play my melodica," Nisha sighed with a sad look.

Lu became a grown woman. Sadly she was in chibi mode, so she still looked like the little demon girl they always knew. Eve was Queen of Nasods and Add wasn't even human anymore.

"Why am I here? Is this going to be useful activity?" Add asked with monotone voice, but it seemed like he would yell anytime.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, Ain?" Rena asked with worried look. She knew he didn't like the potions one bit.

Ain raised his hand and transformed into his spiritual form. Unexpectedly, he returned to his normal proportional form. "I'm done with this bullsh-t. Leave this to me."

Rena forced herself to laugh and gulped. "Alright, then! I'll go with the others!" she shouted and guided the others to follow her.

"That's rude, boy. They want to have fun."

Ain turned around and faced chibi Eun. Even in chibi form, the fox was still menacing. She smirked and jumped to sit on Ain's shoulder. Ain just let her sit there and went to the boys' room. "How is this fun? Even ouija board is more fun than this."

"Oh? I'm surprised you remembered something," Eun giggled and looked at the boys suffering on the bed. "Boys have ouija board? Isn't that another addiction like potions?"

"What potions?"

"Do you even remember why you're in this form, Ain?"

* * *

"Yes! Can we perform for free?!"

"Nisha, that's not how job works!"

They went passed by a circus. It caught Nisha's interest and she insisted to let them perform on it. Since she said they'll perform for free, the circus let them in to perform after all performers entertained the audience.

Eve controlled one of her drones to capture everything that was going on in the circus. They use the other drone to watch what other performers were doing while they wait in the backstage.

"Perform is also a good training," Lu smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips. "Ciel and I can ace this just fine!"

"Rena, let's perform together. I have my friends with me, we can perform with them!" Nisha shouted with confidence, even though she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Of all places, why this?" Rena sighed and shook her head. Seeing all the performers, she believed she could do something magical with the wind.

"Laby wanted to try performing," Nisha answered. She didn't even care if everyone disagreed—she literally followed what Laby wanted. Even though it's selfish, nobody was blaming her for this.

"I guess I have to perform with Add," Eve said as she looked at the dead inside Add. He didn't show any sign of interest at all and stared at the screen. She wasn't sure whether Add was actually watching or not.

"We need to paint our faces too!" Nisha shouted as she begged the staff for free paint, but they refused and said paints were used for professionals. Nisha came back with disappointment and told her friends she was lied to. If it was Laby, she would believe what the staff said.

On the other side, they got to see the performance for free. Clowns, magicians, animal trainers, acrobats, and many others were giving an exciting and interesting entertainment for the audience. At this point, they didn't know what to perform anymore.

The staff signaled them, which meant it was their turn. Lu stood up and smiled with confidence. "We're going first! I, Luciela R. Sourcream, will show you guys how to conquer the stage along with my servant, Ciel!" she shouted and chuckled after that. "We'll carry you guys. In case you messed up, we won't disappoint them that much!"

Ciel clapped his hands and cheered for Lu while the others were turned into silence. Ciel smiled and faced them to break the silence. "We got this. Don't let us down!"

"Alright, alright, good luck!" Rena smiled and wished them luck. At the same time, they were worried that the duo will scare the audience instead.

The lights were off. Some of the kids screamed because of the darkness. They screamed for more when they heard an evil laughter and sounds of flapped wings. The audiences felt strong wind, as if something just passed above them.

When the laughter stopped, the lights came back on. Lu cackled and raised her hands. "We're just chibis! Why are you so scared?!"

The frightened kids were now laughing. "Lu, get down! Don't stand on my head!" Ciel yelled and tried to reach Lu's feet. Lu stepped on his head and told him to be quiet. Obviously, bullying would make the kids laugh. Although some people felt bad for Ciel.

Lu front flipped and stood up on the ground. "Prepare yourself for a small earthquake!"

"Apollyon!"

Meanwhile on the backstage, Rena was completely afraid with the performance. Lu and Ciel were summoning demons and acting like the demons itself, but they make the demons look so stupid to be laughed off. "They're just making fun of themselves at this point. I thought Lu wanted people to fear demons?"

In the end, they got a lot of cheers. Lu and Ciel went back with a smile. "Easy! Who's next?" Lu asked.

"Lu, people won't be afraid of demons if you did that!" Rena scolded her with worried look.

But Lu smirked and folded her arms. "But they love me! They need to stop to be afraid of demons. Now they know they can fight demon invasion!" she shouted with sparkling eyes. "If I can't have my throne in demon realm, I'll make one here!"

Ciel clapped his hands and cheered for Lu again. This was the moment they realized that Lu was actually a scary demon.

Nisha jumped and rushed to the stage. "I wanna go!" she shouted as she waved her hand at Rena. The elf smiled slightly and followed her.

"Look! More chibis!"

The audience were excited with their physical appearance. Nisha remembered performance of Lu and Ciel. It was mostly bullying toward demons. She wondered if she should do the same as she stared at the victim.

Rena made an introduction and made the audience cheered for them before the performance began. Nisha took a step forward and looked at the audience. "I'm here with friends!" she shouted as she summoned a big four-legged creature. Next, she summoned a four-legged ball with big mouth, a monkey-like creature, and a rat-like creature with rabbit ears. "Meet Zumyu, Poco, Wooki, and Bibi!"

The audience were more amazed with the fact that the creatures came out of nowhere. Nisha smiled and pointed Rena. "Chase her!" she shouted.

Rena startled when the creatures ran toward her. She shrieked and ran away as fast as possible. Poco didn't move, but it opened its mouth to scream and let out projectiles to chase her.

"It's hard to run like this!" Rena whined as she kept running away. The audience were laughing because running chibi looked really funny. It looked like the head was going to fall, but it won't fall. The steps they took was also small, it made them get caught faster than usual.

Wooki caught Rena and held her like a hostage. Nisha smiled and gestured Poco to stay in the middle. She waved her hand at Zumyu to make it walk to the middle. "Stand up on two feet," Nisha commanded. Zumyu did as it told.

She called Wooki to come along with Rena. "Stand up on Zumyu's front legs and raise Rena," she commanded, then faced Rena. "Rena, do a pose. Anything works."

Wooki climbed up and did as it told. Rena stood up on Wooki's hands. She grabbed one of its hands with her right hand and lifted her feet up. Bibi climbed up and stood up on one of Rena's feet. The audience were amazed and clapped their hands.

Lu was excited with what they saw. "We can make our own circus! We can conquer the world!" she shouted happily.

"Lu, stop, we have to stop demon invasion first," Ciel stopped Lu's fantasies before she went to make it reality.

Rena and Nisha came back. "Not bad, guys! Not bad!" Lu commended with a smile. She was expecting them to screw up, so the performance surprised her.

"That was tiring," Rena sighed and lied down on the ground. She thought she would get bullied too.

Eve dragged Add by his hand and walked to the stage. "Add, come on. Let's get this over with!"

"Why am I involved?" he asked with monotone voice.

The circus turned to awkward silence. Eve didn't know what to do and Add just lied down on the stage doing nothing. "Add, come on, they want to laugh," Eve said as she stared at the quiet audience. It was so quiet, the audience can hear them talk normally. "At this point I'll make you a joke. Rose will definitely laugh at you."

"As long as she's happy, then it's good," Add replied without even moving.

"Imagine dating a joke. Your girlfriend has a bad taste," Eve insulted and looked away from him.

Add stood up and pouted at Eve. "Take that back."

Eve smiled slightly when Add finally moved. She faced him and spread her wings. She knew she's definitely not able to entertain anyone and so did Add. A battle might be an interesting to see, so she took the risk. "I'm not taking it back. You can't defeat Queen of Nasods with your puny inventions."

Sparks appeared around Add. His hair grew longer and both his sclera turned black. "Oh, I can destroy you," he smirked as he cast a huge magenta projectile on his back and shot it at Eve. She took the shot because it will hurt the audience if she dodged. In a short time, the others came to protect the audience as they fought on the stage. It was thrilling, but at the same time it made the crowd cheered for them.

Eve knew this wouldn't end, so she fell on her knees and pretended to lose the fight. The crowd cheered for Add as Ciel picked Eve up. They walked away from the stage immediately. "You two are terrible," Nisha said bluntly.

Eve chuckled and stood up normally. "I guess that works."

Add transformed back to his child form and lied down on the ground. "Why did I take your bait?"

"Thank you everyone for cooperating with me," Nisha smiled and hugged everyone—although she ended up hugging Lu and Ciel only. Her body wasn't big enough to hug them all.

* * *

"Ishmael stopped talking to me," Ain said as he tried to remember what he wanted to do with an egg on his hand.

"I'm glad She's cooperating with me!" Eun laughed and patted Ain's head. "We're going to cook dinner with breakfast recipe. Come on, heat up the pan."

Ain heated up the pan on the stove. He got a little bit of butter on the pan before putting the egg in. "Why breakfast recipe for dinner?" Ain asked with confused look.

Eun shrugged. "How would I know? It was your idea."

"How was it my idea?" Ain asked again with annoyed look. Eun just laughed at him. He can't cook, so he used whatever recipe he could find in the house. Eun remembered Ain showed a lot of expressions—panicked when he had to get food without going outside, sad when he didn't do the best to everyone in the house, and relieved when the others were happy with what he did.

"We should do this more often. You're more expressive this way," Eun smiled and jumped to the table to help with the food.

"Do what?" Ain asked again, but Eun didn't answer him.

"We're back!"

Eun startled as she jumped down to the floor. "I'll get them—"

"Ms. Ara's fox, what are we cooking?"

Eun sighed and walked back toward Ain. "Nevermind then, I'll stay with you."

* * *

It was finally midnight. Everyone came back to normal. People walked out of the bedroom and greeted them. "That wasn't a good experience at all!" Aisha whined. Most of them didn't do anything all day.

"Guys, we performed in a circus!" Nisha shouted and told them what they did in the circus. The Eve and Add part was worrying, but it turned out fine.

"I'm tired for some reason. I wonder what Eun did today," Ara sighed and massaged her own arms. Surprisingly none of them knew something.

"Ain should know. We're all going to circus and left him here," Eve informed. Now everyone was looking at Ain, but the angel didn't answer them. He tilted his head in confusion and looked at them back.

Ara smiled slightly and went back to the girls' room. "Don't worry about it! I-I'm going to sleep!"

* * *

Like always, not everyone went to sleep after midnight. Rena approached Ain and poked his shoulder. The angel turned around faced the happy elf. "I'm glad you're not leaving us!"

Ain narrowed his eyes at her and gave a cold look. "About my mission? I'm still going after I fulfilled it."

"You're not!"

They turned into silence for a moment. Ain was confused and Rena was still smiling. She hugged Ain tightly. "The potion turned us into 50 years ahead," she said as she broke the hug and faced him. "You weren't gone. You were still here!"

Ain didn't say anything to that, but he didn't deny it. Rena giggled and waved her hand. "Good night, Ain~!" she said before she left. Even though she was tired from today, her heart was filled with happiness from knowing that fact. She doubt she could sleep right away for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ren Homura, Void HighLord Prime, and Jack Hunter!  
> Remember that potion suggestion is always open. Feel free to comment!


	29. Body Swap 2

Most girls were complaining about not being productive. It was obvious since they couldn't do many things as a chibi-furthermore, they aged too. Although... Ara actually got tired and went to sleep already. Even so, Nisha was smiling. She had a lot of fun in the circus with several people.

"Laby misses you guys. Is there any potion to swap body?" Nisha asked. It would be a question, but with her tone, it was more of a request.

"We do, Nisha. We can use it another time. We have a meeting with El Masters and the others tomorrow," Rena smiled as she picked up the black colored potion and looked at it.

"How did I not know anything about this?" Lu asked with a confused look, but also unsatisfied. She might have prepared a bunch of plans to do with Ciel for tomorrow.

"I don't want to meet that scary dragon again..." Aisha whined and buried her face on her pillow.

Eve was confused about this, so she searched for memory where there was a possibility of them meeting "El Masters and the others". Apparently she went with Add to meet Adrian and some stuff happened there. She didn't really meet the El Masters. This happened during the time that was skipped by the Job Advancement Potion.

"It's fine!" Rose snatched the black potion from Rena's hand and opened it.

* * *

Body Swap Potion: It happened again. What kind of body do you have right now?

Ain woke up and stretched his body. He sat on his bed for a moment, then he rubbed both his eyes.

"You're not Ain, aren't you?"

Ain jumped and shrieked when he heard the voice. He noticed he wasn't himself when he heard his own voice.

"Goddess Ishmael?!" Ain asked with a confused look. His head hurt a bit from the shock in the early morning. He sighed and scratched his head. "I'm supposed to be Ara..."

"Don't think too much about it."

Ain sighed and stood up. "Aren't we supposed to meet El Masters today? Is Ain meeting with Hernia?" he asked confusedly and walked outside the room. He could smell a delicious breakfast for the day. Curious with whose body that Ciel was using, Ain walked to the kitchen and took a peek.

Elsword noticed his appearance and turned his head to face Ain. "Who might you be?"

"Ara," Ain answered and approached Elsword to help with breakfast. He couldn't cook better, but at least he could prepare the utensils. "You're fine on that body, Ciel? I heard some bad stuffs about Dark El..."

"This is nothing compared to Lu," Elsword smiled slightly. Ain didn't even want to know what Lu usually said on his mind. He believed it would be better if he knew nothing.

Just when they talked about it, Lu walked downstairs with a straight face and stared at them. "Really? I was hoping I could meet Ciel."

Ain would ask who she actually was, but judging by the tone of her voice, he already knew. "You might need to check who's on your body, Add. They might accidentally destroy it," he said casually.

"It won't break. It's fine," Lu replied with a shrug. For some reason, the real person inside Lu's body didn't care at all with what's happening on their real body. Instead, she walked away and sat on the sofa.

Ain decided to check on Add's lab, just in case something bad was happening to his body. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He didn't want to disturb his sleep, in case he was still asleep.

_Pew! Crack!_

A cracked space just appeared in front of Ain's face. It made him yelped a bit in surprise and took a step back.

"Ah, sorry. I was testing stuff."

Slowly, Ain walked forward and met Add's gaze. It was still a straight face, but unlike the usual Add, his eyes still had sparkles on it. He looked more alive without dead fish eyes.

"Are you Chung?"

Add was a bit surprised with the question, then he nodded and smiled. "I am. How did you know?"

"We live together for years. Of course I know," Ain chuckled. He was glad to see Add was doing fine, so he left the lab and waited for someone else to come out.

Add tilted his head a bit, then he stared at the door with a gloomy face. "Is that Ara? Did I not pay attention to my friends that much?"

* * *

After a few hours, everyone got up. The breakfast time became more chaotic than usual, knowing that most of them will meet the El Masters to show their improvement.

First one was Ara and Nisha, who were going to meet with Gaia. They would be the less chaotic ones because they have Eun and Laby.

The one inside Ara was Ain. She will be completely fine as long as she follows what Eun said. In case things get too confusing, she could let Eun take over the body.

The one inside Nisha was Rena. She could be expressive unlike Nisha, but Laby said everything is fine. It seemed that Laby didn't care if anything looked wrong.

Second was Elesis, Lu, and Ciel. They were going to meet Rosso, a short tempered El Master.

The one inside Elesis was Elsword. This meant she could be annoying at any time as she wanted. The real Elesis tried to convince her to not make many troubles, but they doubted that Elesis would listen.

The one inside Lu was Add. She didn't seem to care about anything that was going to happen. The real Lu didn't care as well, so in case Lu did something bad, it would be troublesome to the other two.

The one inside Ciel was Rose. Just like real Lu, real Ciel didn't care about the result of the meeting. Therefore, if one of the demon duo made trouble, it would be unstoppable.

Third was Rena and Rose. They were going to meet Ventus and Lincy.

The one inside Rena was Eve. She was surprisingly respecting everyone and willing to act like the real Rena. She didn't have any intention to make everything more complicated than it already was.

The one inside Rose was Raven. She didn't play to do unintentional things either and was willing to cooperate.

Fourth one was Aisha and Chung. They were going to meet Denif, the one that should be the wisest among all El Masters.

The one inside Aisha was Lu. The real Aisha was already begging her to not do anything weird, but knowing Lu and her lack of serious intent, it was pointless to say any other words.

The one inside Chung was Nisha. If only the real Chung cared about his own image, Aisha could be convinced to not do anything weird. Unfortunately, the real Chung told him to have fun with it.

Fifth one was Eve and Add. They were supposed to meet Adrian if this was the case, but they had enough talk with him, especially Add. It seemed that they were going to have some free time.

The one inside Eve was Elesis. She had trouble controlling herself at the moment, so real Eve didn't mind anything that would happen to her.

The one inside Add was Chung. The real Add already satisfied with his life, so he didn't even talk to him at all.

Sixth one was Elsword and Raven. They should be meeting Solace, but like the previous pair, they had enough with him as well.

The one inside Elsword was Ciel. As long as he didn't let himself get controlled by Dark El, the real Elsword wouldn't mind with anything he did.

The one inside Raven was Aisha. The real Raven will be fine with anything as long as he didn't remodel his own Nasod arm.

Last one was Ain. It seemed that he would meet Hernia to have a small talk.

The one inside Ain was Ara. Sadly the real Ain didn't even remember who Hernia was, so anything he did should be fine.

* * *

_Now that we had a long essay for those, let's make it simple._

_Name: Someone's body_

_Elsword: Ciel_

_Aisha: Lu_

_Rena: Eve_

_Raven: Aisha_

_Eve: Elesis_

_Chung: Nisha_

_Ara: Ain_

_Elesis: Elsword_

_Add: Chung_

_Lu: Add_

_Ciel: Rose_

_Ain: Ara_

_Nisha: Rena_

* * *

Ara and Nisha were walking toward Gaia. Nisha greeted him with an unusual cheery smile, so it surprised Gaia a bit. On the other side, Ara didn't seem to show any expression. Gaia is a bit confused with this, but he decided to not think about it too much.

"Master Gaia, Laby has so many things to tell you. I will say everything that she wants to say," Nisha said before she started talking non-stop. Laby was talkative and cheerful, but Nisha's way of talking was making it sounds really depressing.

"She got this. What should we do?" Ara asked Eun as she tilted her head. She frowned a bit and twitched her eyebrows. Because she wasn't herself, she felt something that she normally wouldn't do. It might be the feelings of the body owner. "I want to spar."

"Do you want to?" Eun asked with concern. With her current ability, she wouldn't be able to control her own weapon.

"If I could throw this spear like I always do, then sure. Assist me," Ara smiled a bit and gripped her spear. She could hear Eun's chuckle, and slowly, Eun began to take over Ara's body.

* * *

They would expect Lu to start a war with Rosso for no reason, but surprisingly, it didn't happen. Rosso mocked them like usual, but this time, Elesis reacted first. "We got stronger unlike you, who almost got controlled by darkness."

In an instant, Rosso and Elesis had an intense argument. Lu and Ciel didn't even get to say anything. They just existed there as an observer. "Add, are we going to just watch?" Ciel asked without even trying to help.

"It's meaningless. I don't care. I'll go with the flow," Lu replied and stared at the two. She would help, but at this point, she could trigger Elesis for no reason as well. It's best to stay silent.

* * *

"Yes, mere demons can't kill me. I might be an elf, but I'm strong enough, you know?" Rena smiled as she clenched her fist. Previously, she learned that she wouldn't be fine around demons, but she told Ventus that she will be fine.

Ventus laughed and nodded his head. He was glad that nothing happened to both of them. "How about you, Rose? Are you still thinking you can die for your task?"

Rose gulped and shook her head. "Of course not! If I died to end the war, then it's fine, but I can't die now!" she answered and forced herself to laugh.

But for some unknown reason, she was actually prepared to die, even if she should sacrifice herself to guarantee everyone's safety.

Unlike the others, Chung was unexpectedly blunt this time. He showed the compass that Denif gave to him to detect El at Denif's face. Aisha was startled by this and tried to stop him, but Denif motioned his hand to prevent Aisha from doing it. The Water Master was still calm with it.

* * *

"Are you stupid? We have a strong Dark El aura in our group and I hold Water El on my armor. This thing doesn't work!" Chung complained as he narrowed his eyes. Aisha bowed down several times to beg for forgiveness. Even if she was planning to play around, she didn't expect this bluntness at all.

Denif sighed and stared at the two. "I was looking at the others. You're not yourself right now. Who are you?"

Aisha gulped and looked at Denif's eyes. "Actually... I'm Lu," she introduced herself and pointed at Chung, "and this is Nisha."

"So? I still have Chung's memories. He was very confused when you gave this item," Chung said without any respect to Denif. Knowing Nisha, she barely respected anyone in the first place.

Denif knew a bit about the test they got back then, so he decided to ask them the same questions. "You have the body owner's feelings, but I want to ask the real you. Tell me. What is your resolve?"

"Resolve?" Aisha asked confusedly as she recalled the moment where she had to fight Denif in a different time. She put her hand on her chin as she thought about it, then she looked at Denif with determined eyes. "Aisha and I have more or less the same goal. I'll take back my glory and be a queen of my kingdom," she answered. The kingdom, as she stated yesterday in the circus, was obviously the human world.

"I'm protecting Laby. That's all I care," Chung answered with a bored look, as if the answer was already obvious. Before Denif could speak more, Chung sighed and put his arms on his hips. "What's with Chung's vague answer? He said he's not answering."

"He got his own dilemma. Typical teenagers," Aisha smiled a bit and shrugged. She would choose easily, but she wasn't in his place.

Chung laughed sarcastically at the words. "Please, Helputt was supposed to be a guardian of Hamel, but lost to Dark El. Who needs to save such a weakling that fell into darkness easily? Answer is already obvious! Protecting you guys will be much worth than trying to save him."

Aisha and Denif didn't expect such an answer. It would be normal if it's Nisha's doings, but Chung himself was surprised with what he just said. He stopped smiling and touched his own lips with his fingers, as if he didn't believe what he just said. He stared blankly at nothing, wondering whether it was his actual feeling or not.

They were in silence for a moment until Denif broke it. "So whose feeling was that?"

Chung shook his head without facing Denif. Apparently he was still wondering about it.

* * *

"So why is this always happening every time we're in a bad situation?!"

A group of demons were invading Elrianode, the town they were at right now. Elsword got the hang of it, although he wasn't able to control Conwell properly. Raven's fighting style wasn't elusive and fast like usual, but at least he could be some help. Eve and Add didn't manage to do anything much. Killing one demon was a hard job to them and they had to work together to do that.

"I don't think I'm smart enough for this," Add smiled slightly and stared at the space cracks he made. Yes, he didn't know how to change it back and it'll crack forever. At this point, he could accidentally send them to another dimension and he wouldn't notice.

"I feel you. I need to know how to get that spear," Eve sighed and looked over everything on the screens from her drones. As a Nasod, she could easily recall her memories, but she couldn't do it because she didn't know how.

"Guys, can you at least prevent them from attacking the town?!" Raven shouted before he got into another mob of demons. Either Elsword or Raven could do it, but they can't hold the mob of demons alone. Therefore, the only way was Eve and Add figuring out how to fight properly.

"I'm trying!" Add shouted back without doing anything. Aside from cracking space, he didn't know what else he could do.

Suddenly Elsword laughed maniacally and threw several Conwells at the demons in front of him. "You guys are useless! I'll do it myself!" he yelled as he charged into a mob of demons and slayed them easily.

"He lost it. I guess that's Dark El for you," Add said calmly and looked at the scene. He scratched his head in confusion, then he faced Eve beside him. "Are you okay? You've been very quiet."

"I'm understanding everything."

The Queen of Nasods spread her wings. "I finally recalled everything! Come to me, plebs!" she shouted and slashed the demons in front of her with a huge spear.

In the end, Add didn't do anything useful for the team.

* * *

Ain had the most peaceful moment than the rest of the El Gang. He was chilling with Hernia. They didn't even talk about serious stuff. She enjoyed the story of El Gang's adventure, even though they mostly play around with potions.

"It sounds like a waste of time, but it's a good time to know each other," Hernia smiled gently and nodded. When Ain finished his story, she kept her smile and looked at him. "Isn't it time you tell me who you actually are? You're not Ain, aren't you?"

Ain startled at the question. Apparently Hernia noticed that Ain couldn't respond to her questions that fast because of short-term memory. He would need a little time to listen to what Ishmael said. Although she was expecting anyone to have short-term memory on his body.

Ain smiled apologetically and introduced himself as Ara. Hernia was interested in this and started asking "her" the same question, but from "her" perspective.

"I joined El Gang when they were in Hamel. I might do the wrong thing..." Ain sighed and told the rest of the story. Ara was preventing her brother from getting killed by Chung, but as the result, her brother managed to get away and never be heard of anymore. Her brother was consumed by the demon and became another person. She doubted that he could come back to himself, but he was the only family she had. She wanted to have him back, but would there be a chance?

Hernia smiled at her. "Don't lose hope. He'll come back," she said with certainty, even though she couldn't predict the future.

* * *

When they all arrived at home, they reported to the group what they had been doing for the day. As expected, nothing good was heard.

"The spar was fun, according to Eun," Ara reported first, meaning that she was becoming a spectator most of the time inside her own body.

"Master Gaia was a bit confused when he saw me talk to Laby, but he's fine with it! We had a great time!" Nisha shouted with enthusiasm. It seemed that she completely forgot that she had something to do with Gaia.

Elesis, Lu, and Ciel were covered with bandages. They didn't even have to explain what happened at the meeting. Everyone can tell just by looking at them. But their faces were happy and proud, meaning that they actually managed to beat Rosso.

Rena and Rose were having an actual proper meeting with Ventus, even though they screwed up a lot on training. This was probably the only good news they would ever hear for the day.

"Denif found out we weren't ourselves. We're just talking, though," Aisha shrugged and pouted. She seemed a bit disappointed to not have a spar or battle like the others.

"I said everything I want. Denif needed to know he can be stupid," Chung said bluntly. It made some people gasp, but the real body owner just laughed at it.

"I had a nice talk with Hernia!" Ain smiled cheerfully and started talking about some irrelevant stuff, like Hernia's favorite snack.

"I might have gathered too much Dark El," Elsword said casually. Even so, he was still fine and didn't lose his mind like the old days. It could be a good sign, but it could also be a bad sign.

Raven and Eve told them that they were doing fine in the battle. Add just said he was still not able to control the time and space and chose to not try it. Apparently it was a good choice.

* * *

When midnight came, everyone got frozen in place for a few seconds. They moved again and realized they went back to their own body. The first thing they did was recalling what they were doing for the day. As expected, Elesis startled first and yelled at Elsword while her brother was just laughing and apologizing about it. The others seem to be laughing at their own combat ability.

"So you literally said everything," Chung chuckled at Nisha. He wasn't even mad about it.

"Yes, I did. And I got some good memories from you," she smiled and turned around to face Chung. "I know things about music from it. I'll learn a piece when I have free time!"

* * *

Ara sat in the backyard and stared at the moon. "Hm... maybe you should've dodged that attack. Master Gaia hits very hard," she said to Eun. The spirit on her head agreed with her.

Ain walked toward her and poked her from the back. She yelped and turned around to glare at the person. When she realized it was Ain, she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aren't you lonely?"

Ara and Ain stared at each other without words. The question was out of nowhere. Ara didn't even expect Ain to say anything in the first place, so that question surprised her and made her mind went blank.

"Everyone was busy with each other. Elsword with Ms. Queen, Ms. Wizard with Raven to play tag, Ms. Elf with any trouble maker, Mr. Guardian with his book, Ms. Knight Captain and I following Elsword for reasons, Mr. Ancient with Ms. Gunner, Demons playing with themselves, Ms. Mirror with either Ms. Mirror Friend or Raven," he explained with a straight face. "You said those to Goddess Ishmael. You have Eun, but with everyone having fun around you, you're actually feeling lonely. Especially when Ms. Wizard took your only sparring friend, Raven."

Ara began to tremble a bit. Her face felt hot with tears rolling down to her cheeks. "I am... Nobody plays with me!" she sobbed. She's been holding that feeling all by herself, but because of this body swap potion, a certain someone understood her feelings. She wiped her tears and tried to stop crying, but surprisingly to her, Ain pulled her to his hug and patted her back. He didn't say anything, but Ara knew she could cry for more, so she did.

After a while, Ara broke the hug and smiled slightly with red eyes. "Thank you so much, Ain. And I'm sorry."

"I would forget this in a short time. Don't apologize," he said bluntly. Ara giggled at it and nodded. She was happy enough that someone let her cry to make her feel better. "Try following Mr. Guardian's hobby. He looked like he had a lot of fun just by sitting and reading."

"I don't like reading..." Ara muttered. But she would try to ask for a book recommendation tomorrow. She didn't want to be alone with Eun forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Jack Hunter!


	30. Genderbend 2

The girls were gathering in the bedroom like usual. They asked Ara what happened to her since her nose and eyes were red, but she shook her head and said it was nothing.

Nisha was smiling at her mirror. Judging by this expression, something made Laby really happy for the day and Nisha was very interested in her story.

The girls were planning to choose the potion without Nisha in the discussion, but then she looked at them. "Laby said genderbend potion was your very first potion. Can we use that again?"

Lu nodded in agreement. "Invasion just happened today. Tomorrow should be free!"

"I wonder if everyone would have their previous form. I kinda want to see a manly version of myself!" Ara giggled.

Without further questions, Rose picked the purple potion and opened it. She can't wait to tease Add for more.

* * *

Genderbend potion: Everyone's gender is reversed once again. Will the "girls" feel weak like before?

Ara woke up early again and stretched his body. Just like he wished for last night, he got a decent body, although he didn't look as strong as bodybuilders. He tied his hair into a ponytail, brought a small bag and climbed down the stairs.

Ciel was already preparing breakfast. Her long pink hair was in a mess, even though it looked like he combed it. "You like using used potions now?" Ciel asked without even looking at Ara.

"Not really. Anyway, I expected this to happen," Ara sighed and walked toward Ciel. He put his small bag on the table and picked up a comb to comb her hair while she cut the carrots. Lastly, he took a hair band to tie Ciel's hair into a ponytail. "How about now?"

"I feel better. Thanks," Ciel smiled, even though she didn't look at Ara.

Ara walked to the living room. He saw Chung who didn't even bother to comb her hair and just read a book. "Come on, Chung. Girls need to take care of their hair," Ara sighed and combed her hair. Chung didn't reply and turned to the next page, so Ara realized that she could be his living barbie doll for a while.

* * *

Elsword woke up and rubbed her eyes. She felt something unusual; her chest felt heavier. She looked down and her face turned bright red instantly. "Why is this happening again?!"

"Don't panic. Everyone's gender changed."

She turned to the voice and saw a beautiful teal haired lady. "Ain, your hairstyle suits you more if you're a woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ain said with a straight face. According to her, the "boys" with short hair will have long hair on their girl form while the "girls" randomly have both long and short hair on their boy form.

Elsword got up and walked out of the room. She found the elegant Nasod she was looking for. Eve had short hair and his usual gear looked scarier for a male. Even so, Elsword glomped at him like he was a cute doll.

* * *

In the living room, Aisha was shocked while Lu was laughing. Ciel didn't know what to say, but she was smiling and eventually laughing with Lu. Chung's hairstyle was VERY similar to Ara's usual hairstyle—except the black hair was her blonde hair and the white hair was her light brown hair. "What do you think?" Ara asked proudly to his friends. Chung didn't care about it for now and turned the book to the last page.

"It's perfection!" Lu shouted and laughed again. Ciel said she didn't have any comment, but she also laughed with him.

Until Chung finished the last page and closed the book, Lu and Ciel were still laughing. Now it was either Chung looked really weird and funny or they laughed at her no care reaction. For the first time, she finally looked away from her book. Aisha had short purple hair—almost looked like real Raven but shorter. Lu had real Ciel's hairstyle-and actually looked cute as a little boy. Ciel looked like a typical girl that turned into a butler in the anime.

Lu jumped and sat next to Chung. He pinched Chung's cheeks and made her yelped. "I remember that very first genderbend potion! You were so flustered and confused," he said with a chuckle and kept pinching her cheeks. "Look at you now. You just accepted everything!"

Chung narrowed her eyes and hit Lu's forehead with her finger. "What can I do about it? I can't get flustered all day."

Lu smiled and ran away to get something. In a second, he came back with a mirror and showed it in front of Chung's face. "What do you think?"

Chung stared at it in silence, then she tilted her head a bit and smiled. "I look good."

"You have a flat chest though," Lu said bluntly and tried to grope her chest with a smile.

But Chung held his hands as her face turned red. "That's a private area!"

"God damn it! I thought you didn't care!" Lu pouted and pushed Chung. She fell to the empty spot on the sofa and lied down. Lu held both of her hands this time and smiled. "Now I have the upperhand!"

"Now, now," Ciel picked up Lu and let him sit on her shoulders instead. She looked apologetic and bowed down a bit to Chung. "Let's have breakfast. You must be hungry," she said as she walked away from the room.

Lu whined and hit Ciel's head several times. "Let me go back! I'm bored with all this lovey dovey stuff! Let me lewd her!"

The three people in the living room startled when they heard that, but said nothing about it.

* * *

They went to the dining room. Several people were already taking a seat to talk about themselves. "Aren't you two cheerful like usual?" Rena asked with a concerned look. He looked a lot like Ventus, but his eyes were sharper.

Next to Rena was Elesis, who didn't look like a warrior at all. He looked like a soy boy, even though everyone knew how scary he was in a battle. His hair was tied into a ponytail like usual.

"Ciel ruined my fun," Lu pouted and looked away from them. Every time they asked what happened, Ciel always changed the topic. She would do anything to prevent Lu from spreading his ideas.

On the opposite side of the table, Nisha and Raven were talking about Laby. "He's so cute. An innocent cheerful boy," Nisha smiled. Nisha himself was also a cute little boy with short hair. Although... the way he stared at Laby was still concerning like usual.

"Did he see everyone? Ara was busy with Chung's hair before," Raven replied. People were expecting her to look like a real Elesis or Rose, but it turned out she had a body of a small girl. Her hair was tied into a twintail to Nisha's liking.

* * *

Rose entered Add's lab and hugged the despairful little girl tightly. "You look so cute! I want to cuddle you so much!" he shouted and cuddled Add with so much love.

Add hissed, but she accepted the cuddle of love. Compared to Add, Rose was a tall man. "You look like a pedobear. Stop."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Rose smiled and squeezed Add's cheeks. Sadly she can't do anything but endure it until Rose gets bored.

* * *

After breakfast, some people decided to go out. Aisha was planning to go out with Raven, but she already went out with Nisha. He didn't even get the chance to ask. This made him a bit jealous, but he didn't know where they were going. He sighed and walked to the living room. On the first day of using potion, he went with Chung to the library. He thought maybe he could ask her to go to the library again after what had happened.

"Any book is fine! I barely read anything, but I want to read something!"

Aisha took a step back and peeked on the living room. Chung looked really confused with Ara's sudden interest in reading. "You might get bored in the first 5 minutes. I don't know what kind of story you like."

"But you look like you have a lot of fun with any book," Ara replied with a disheartened look. Due to last night's talk with Ain, he was hoping to get a book easily. Sadly he needed to be more specific on what he wanted to read.

"Why do you want to read all of a sudden?" Chung asked as she tilted her head. This was her first time seeing someone so eager to read without having reading as a hobby. She could give a random book, but that would be a waste of time if the reader didn't enjoy it.

"I just want to have fun with someone..." Ara muttered. He wasn't planning to use that as a reason, but he didn't come up with any excuses. He might not read a lot, but there was one thing that he knew well. "But I need to finish reading a book to talk about it, otherwise it'll be a spoiler. I thought any random book would do."

"There's a genre that doesn't need you to finish to talk about it," Chung smiled. She stood up and walked to the boys room. Aisha didn't want to be found, so he blinked away and watched them from the distance. Chung glanced at his direction for a moment, but she ignored it and kept walking.

"Hopefully she didn't notice," Aisha said to himself and narrowed his eyes.

After a while, Chung came back to the living room with a novel. She gave it to Ara and let him read the synopsis on the back of it. "Family murder case?" Ara asked. It caught his interest for once.

Chung nodded and looked at him with sparkling eyes. It seemed that she missed her reading friend. "You can make theories as you read. I already read it, so tell me if you think of something."

"I'm slow at reading. Give me time!" Ara smiled back and opened the first page of the book.

At this point, Aisha realized he couldn't bother them anymore. He sighed in disappointment and came out of his hiding spot. Even though Chung and him weren't a thing anymore, he felt like he just got ditched. Did he regret cheating on Chung back then? Probably.

"Aisha, what are you doing here?" Rena asked and poked him from the back. Apparently the hiding spot wasn't good at all if it was seen from behind.

"I feel like I just lost something I never have," Aisha said and let out a sigh. Rena was extremely confused by this, but he didn't know how to comment on that. He didn't even know what Aisha was talking about.

"I'm going after Nisha and Raven. Are you coming?" Rena asked again. Aisha nodded and followed him.

* * *

Elsword and Eve were enjoying themselves on the street. People were still considering Dark El consumer and Nasod as weird beings, even though they lived peacefully with them for years. But they didn't care about it.

They went to a mall and tried different clothes. They weren't even planning to buy them. The main plan was trying different clothes and being done with it.

But Elsword had a change in mind. "Let's buy some. They'll look cute on you," she said with a smile and spun. Her words referred to the dress she was wearing and directed at Eve. Whoever heard that would be very confused, since Eve was a boy at the moment.

Eve tilted his head a bit and stared at Elsword. "You think so? I barely dress up myself."

"You'll look great! Trust me!" Elsword nodded with confidence. Eve agreed to it and bought several clothes for him.

When Elsword was paying the clothes, Eve noticed a familiar pair. He turned his face to them. Apparently Lu and Ciel were busy finding a cute party dress while Ciel was holding a lot of dresses and clothes that didn't fit either Lu or Ciel. This concerned Eve a lot, so he said to Elsword that he's going to leave her for a while. Of course, Elsword disagreed and decided to come along with him.

They approached Ciel, who was standing next to enthusiastic Lu. People were very confused why a little boy was so interested in a party dress, but Ciel didn't bother to explain.

"Lu had an idea and I can't stop him," Ciel explained shortly to Elsword and Eve. Her feelings were mixed between worried and excited at the same time.

"Are you sure there's nothing to worry about?" Eve asked again. Ciel didn't sound so sure, but she managed to convince them that it would be fine.

The lovers walked away from the store. "Isn't it weird? Those two usually stalk the single people," Eve said with a concerned look.

"Isn't it good that they had something different to do once in a while? I think you're worrying too much!" Elsword grinned and held Eve's hand. Eve smiled slightly and tried to forget what she just saw.

* * *

"'Something that you can find almost everywhere'? Hm... this is a bit harder than I thought."

Raven and Nisha were sitting in a cafe. Normally they wouldn't let a little boy drink a coffee, but they got paid for it. What can they say?

Nisha was holding a pen and staring at the book on the table. Next to him was Raven, who was also staring at the book. They bought a crossword book for no reason.

"Is it ruve herb? You can find that anywhere," Raven said. They counted the squares and checked some letters that was already in the squares. The word "RUVEHERB" didn't fit the spot.

Rena and Aisha came and approached them. They sat on the opposite side and ordered a drink. "Is that crossword?" Aisha asked as he looked closer at the book. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, but he needed to distract himself from his thoughts.

Nisha nodded and told him the question. Aisha glanced at the spot, thought of it a bit, then came out with an answer. "Magic stone! I think it fits."

Nisha checked it, then his eyes widened. "It does! You should be here in the first place. This will be easier."

Aisha chuckled and smiled at them. "Of course! Give me the next one. I'll think of something."

* * *

In the afternoon, Ara read halfway through the book. He didn't expect to finish the whole book in one day, but he was a bit surprised that he read it that far. "I think I know who did it!"

Chung looked away from her book and faced Ara. He knew it was a rare moment that Chung actually looked away from it. Ara smiled and clapped his hands once. "Culprit should be the family with that second wife. It has to be them!" Ara convinced himself when he said the answer. "The innocent wouldn't lie, right? So far, if the parents were playing dead since the first murder and the son lied about it, it made sense," he explained and stared at the book again. "It worked with the other families too, but it seemed... weird. These two cousins will contradict each other if one of them was lying, but I'm not sure. He couldn't lie all the time."

Chung giggled and smiled at him. "But the room was closed and only the servants had the keys."

"That's what they said! You can lock it from the inside," Ara said and turned to the previous page to check if he remembered the right thing. He narrowed his eyes at the book, then looked at Chung. "Do you think any of the servants would do it?"

"They would. They could get a lot of money, after all," Chung replied. Ara agreed with her, but he still refused to suspect the servants in the story.

_Bam!_

The front door was opened harshly, it startled the two who had a discussion. They completely forgot what they were talking about and stared at the pair of demons. "I, Luciela R. Sourcream, will start my own kingdom by dominating the guardian of Hamel and skillful martial artist with nine tailed fox spirit!" Lu shouted with pride and looked at them with a smug.

Chung blinked her eyes several times in confusion and closed her book. "I'm not—"

Lu pointed the two of them with her index finger. "Strip them!"

There was a long pause until Ciel narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. She was against this, but she was Lu's servant. It was her duty to do as Lu said. "As you wish."

"W-Wait! Nooo!"

"Help!"

* * *

Elesis went home with a disappointed look. It was already late and the sun would set soon. He was expecting Ain to stalk Elsword like usual, but for some unknown reason, the angel kept him away from Elsword all the time. Whenever he tried to approach her and her boyfriend at the mall, Ain would pull his collar and prevent him from going anywhere near the couple.

He knocked the door before opening it. "I'm home—"

No, he wasn't disappointed anymore.

There were several used formal and casual suits for boys on top of the coffee table in the living room. Lu was holding a camera and giggling. Ara was protesting to Lu and trying to prevent him from taking photos, but Ciel was stopping him.

Elesis looked at the camera Lu was shooting at. There was a blonde girl wearing lingerie and cowering in the corner of the sofa, showing her back to whoever entered the house. She was whimpering and asking for help, but it was so low, as if she was already giving up in asking for help.

Ain stepped forward and summoned her spear projection. "I will never be able to work with demons," she said with a threatening tone and glared at the pair of demons. The lights from the spear were enough to make the demons realize it. They startled a bit and Lu hid his camera instantly. "I was foolish to think I can tolerate you guys," Ain continued—and this time—she gave no mercy to the demons.

Ara rushed toward Chung and covered her with any coat that was near him. Elesis finally snapped out from it and closed the door. Ara narrowed his eyes on him. "You pervert. You enjoy the view!"

Elesis startled and finally realized his face felt hot. He probably looked as red as his hair right now. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes back. "Your face is red too!"

Ara touched his own cheeks. This time, he also realized his face was red.

* * *

The others came home late evening. Chung and Ara were reading a book. So far, they didn't find anything weird happening in the house. Elsword can't stand the silent atmosphere and pouted. "Guys, we're home! Are you guys dead?!" she shouted and walked toward the kitchen.

When she walked past the living room, she saw Lu and Ciel with their hands and feets stabbed on the wall like they were crucified. Blood didn't come out from their body and they were completely conscious. "Elsword! Can you convince Ain to let us go?" Lu asked with sparkling eyes. He just saw a glimpse of hope.

Elsword was very confused by this, but she can't let them get stuck like that forever. She ran and tried to find Ain as quickly as she could. Luckily she found her in the backyard, the first place she went.

Elesis groaned and stabbed his claymore to the ground. "Seriously! What's that pendulum for?!"

"Absolutely nothing," Ain answered shortly. Elesis had been trying to find out if Ain's pendulum had anything to do with her fighting ability, but the pendulum did nothing at all. It existed to confuse the opponent.

"Ain! Can you let Lu and Ciel go?!" she shouted with an angry look.

"Sure," Ain snapped her fingers. Sound of something bumping to the floor can be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Ara just finished the book. "Haha, I'm right this whole time! The culprit was that family!" he smiled proudly.

Aisha got curious, so he asked what book Ara was reading. In a flash, he got excited as well. "'Bernkastel's Game'? I thought the same thing halfway through the book!"

"Wait, really? I got confused between the girl servant and the family at first, but then I convinced myself the servants wouldn't do it," Ara replied as he looked at the book. He was proud to finish a book in one day. "It said the culprit is the one who murders and they are still alive, right? So I thought there would be more than one culprit!"

"Yeah, that part made me doubt the servants as culprits," Aisha nodded in agreement.

"I still have more. Tell me if you want to read mystery again," Chung smiled at them. Ara nodded and said he would love to read more. He didn't expect to have so much fun just by reading text.

"By the way, what about you? Did you find out the culprit before you finished reading?" Ara asked in curiosity. He thought he wouldn't be able to guess anyone, so he was really happy that he got the correct answer.

"Hm... I didn't," Chung tilted her head a bit. Ara and Aisha were curious with what she was thinking when she read it, so they asked for more. "Culprit is the one who murders. What if someone committed a murder before that crime?"

Ara thought about it, then he replied. "But it wouldn't be fun if someone actually did that."

Aisha clapped his hand once. "Wait, that oldest cousin. He said he'll murder in order to stay with the one he loved."

"That's true," Ara nodded and tried to find a page Aisha was talking about. "He was in love with the girl servant, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't kill her, right?"

Chung giggled and waved her hand. "Don't think too much about it. I'm not that smart, I might be wrong."

* * *

When midnight came, their body went back to normal. Everyone was relieved and went to their rooms immediately. Add and Rose were still in the lab and nobody wanted to find out what they were doing.

Ciel laughed forcefully and patted Lu's head. "Too bad, Lu. Ain destroyed the camera."

"Angels these days have no appreciation for human's creation. Camera is expensive," Lu pouted and sighed. Before Ciel said something to cheer her up, she raised her hand and smiled. "And that's where he's wrong!"

Lu took out a small thin thing from her pocket. "SD card is so small. Even if he beat me, he had a small chance of hitting this," she giggled and put the SD card back to her pocket.

Ciel became extremely concerned once again. He scratched his head in confusion. "What are you going to do with those photos and videos anyway?"

"Internet points. You wouldn't get it," Lu smiled happily and spun. "I'll borrow Add's Dynamo tomorrow morning. He wouldn't care if I do this. Good night~!" she said as she raised her hand without looking at Ciel and walked to the girls room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Guest on fanfic net for more genderbend


End file.
